I Owe It To My Diary
by Lopez-Crazy
Summary: ¿Qué harías, si para poder mantener en secreto todo lo que has escrito en tu diario tienes que cumplir con la única condición de tu chantajista? , o peor aún, ¿Cómo reaccionarias, si el chantajista es el chico quien te gusta o con quien mas de alguna vez has deseado tener una fantasía? En eso se convierte la vida de Kurt luego de ser chantajeado por Baline, en una loca "fantasía"
1. Prologo

_**PROLOGO.**_

¿Qué harías, si para poder mantener en secreto todo lo que has escrito en tu diario tienes que cumplir con la única condición de tu chantajista? , o peor aún, ¿Cómo reaccionarias, si el chantajista es el chico quien te gusta o con quien mas de alguna vez has deseado tener una fantasía?

_**Kurt hummel**_ es el típico chico nuevo de la preparatoria Willian McKinley. _**Común**_ y _**Corriente**_ son las palabras exactas que caracterizan cada una de sus aventuras. Algo que a simple vista, nos conlleva a deducir que su vida es monótona y extremadamente aburrida. Típica de un chico promedio. Eso sin contar cada uno de los sufrimientos que ha tenido que sobre llevar gracias a su condición homosexual y la pérdida de su madre.

Su vida es tan legible como la de un libro abierto.

Pero que sucede cuando un día el chico más popular de la secundaria le pide acompañarlo a su hogar. Pero aún mas, ¿Cómo tomara el que dicho chico, haya leído su tan preciado diario íntimo?. Eso tan valioso e íntimo para una persona. Un diario en donde se encuentra el día a día de su vida, por no decir que es su vida plasmada en letras.

Para Kurt Hummel las cosas no volverán a ser lo mismo. Desde ese día su vida da un vuelco de 180 grados. Una cambió repentino. Un camino diferente al cual se había resignado seguir. Ya que, la única forma de poder mantener cada uno de sus secretos sobre guardados, es la de cumplir con la única condición que le impone su chantajista o mejor dicho _**Blaine Devon Anderson.**_

Un chico guapo, galante, carismático y con la gran fortuna de nacer en cuna de oro. Pero que al igual de tener todas esa virtudes, es frió, petulante, orgulloso, arrogante y un digno portador del título "Chico Popular de la Secundaría".

_**¿Será que Kurt aceptara tal condición?, ó, ¿Simplemente dejara que sus secretos sean revelados?**_

….

….

_**Una historia en donde el factor que enlaza el nacimiento de un nuevo amor es un simple diario. Un diario que parece ser muy simple y de eso que compras en cualquier librería. Pero su contenido… su contenido es muy valioso para una persona, Kurt. Ya que, ese diario contiene: "LA VIDA COMPLETA DE KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL".**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: ¡Hola gente! **Bueno, soy un loco que tiene más de un año enrollado en el mundo de los Fics. Y como he escrito este se los quería mostrar. Sé que no es la gran cosa y también sé que no soy el mejor escritor del mundo. Pero quería mostrarle esta Fic que he creado y bueno eso. Si les gusto y si creen que debería seguir no tenga miedo de decírmelo. Les mando un enorme abrazo y mucho éxito en sus vida :D


	2. El Chantaje

**_¡Hola bella gente! Bueno, les dejo el primer capítulo. No tenía las intenciones de ponerlo tan pronto. Pero no me pude aguantar y lo hice ;)._**

**_Espero lo disfruten y si creen que soy merecedor de un "Comentario" yo lo tomo con mucho amor. Y de ante mano muchas gracias por leer. Les dejo un enorme abrazo._**

**_Nota: Esta historia contiene un lenguaje un poco vulgar, por no decir muy vulgar jijijji. También es un poco Hot y todo eso que nos encanta leer a los escritores._**

**_Bueno, esa fue la disque advertencia. Disfruten su lectura y recuerden que Glee no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Fox y Ryan. Lo único que si me pertenece son los muchos errores de cualquier índole que puedan encontrar. Por lo cuales pido una enorme disculpa :D_**

* * *

¿Quién lo diría?, yo el chico nuevo o como todos suelen llamarme "Bicho raro de la preparatoria" yendo a mi casa con el chico más popular. Si, iba rumbo a mi hogar con la honrosa compañía de Blaine Devon Anderson; quien aparte de ser a lo que todos llamarían un "Dios Griego" es el único apoderado del seudónimo "Cuerpo en Llamas".

¿Qué como paso tal cosa?, ni yo mismo lo sé, lo único que recuerdo son las palabras "¿te acompaño a tu casa?" … y bueno yo no iba a ser tan estúpido de decirle no, ¿cierto? …así que henos aquí transitando por las ruidosa y muy movidas calles de Lima Ohio en donde, yo nunca pensé que me pasearía con tal chico. Aparte de todo no deja de mirarme…¡Dios mío!, ¿se habrá dado cuenta que me gusta?

No, eso no puede ser. Porque si la cosa fuera así, ya me lo hubiera dicho, ¿verdad?... o será que esta esperando el momento perfecto…. ¡Nah!, aquí la única verdad es que me estoy volviendo un completo loco y creo que necesito ayuda profesional….o tal vez ¿no?

En fin, de lo único que estoy completamente seguro es como disfruto de su compañía.

—Bien, ¡llegamos!—anuncié esbozando una torpe sonrisa de chica enamorada. Sintiendo como mis pies se convertían en una especie de gelatina con solo ver esos ojos color caramelo.

—Así veo—él musito a secas, casi poco audible para cualquier persona. Pero para mí era como escuchar a través de unos enormes parlantes… ¡sí que me encanta mucho este chico!, pero qué bueno que lo no sabe, si no, Dios sabe en que momento incomodo me encontraría.— ¿no vas abrir?— preguntó al ver cómo me quedaba ahí parado, mirándolo con cara de estúpido e inhalado mas rápido de lo normal…¡lo sé, soy patético!

—yo-yo-yo…. si, claro—esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de mi boca. Y al ver como él remachaba con los diente su labio inferior deduje que tenía ganas de tirarse la carcajada de su vida… ¡bramo hummel, así se hace!, ahora el tío se dará cuenta de que tiene poder sobre ti.

Luego de casi tirar todas las cosas de mi bolso encontré la llave de mi casa. La introduje en la cerradura de la puerta y quite el seguro.

—Bien, ¡gracias por el aventón!—dije, regalándole una sonrisa en agradecimiento y entrando una pierna dentro de mi casa.

— ¡¿no, me invitaras a tomar algo?!—preguntó blaine, de manera un poco autoritaria…. ¡genial!, ¿y ahora qué hago?

—es-este, claro, ¡pasa!—sentí como los pómulos de mis mejillas comenzaron a arder un poco y estoy mas que seguro que mi cara esta mas roja que un jitomate.

Termine de abrir por completo la puerta y cuando el atravesó al otro lado la cerré, no sin antes dar el más largos de los suspiros y pedirle a gaga que me haga el milagrito, ¿enserio que estoy mal xD.?

—Puedes sentarte en el sofá, mientras yo voy por un…—me detuve, no sabía que podía ofrecerle.

—¿Una cerveza estaría bien?—intervino él, haciendo con su mano un gesto de ve por ella.

—Bueno, cerveza ¿será?—rectifiqué, casi igual que como lo hacen los meseros de un restaurante… ¡bien, lo que me faltaba!, ¿ahora me había convertido en su chacha?

Me dirige al cuarto de la cocina, del refrigerador saque una cerveza, la destape, serví el contenido en una jarra y la lleve a donde él.

—toma, ¿aquí está tu cerveza?—le dije, colocando la jarra en la pequeña mesa de la sala.

—Gracias, bebé—dijo él, recargando sus pies sobre el bordo de la mesa y tomando entre sus manos el control de la tv.

Wow, este chico sí que es un confianzudo de lo más descarado. Mira que hacer tal gesto y en un lugar que no es su casa es para pensar en que cosas hace en su propiedad.

—¿voy a mi recamara?—anuncié. El solo asintió con su frente y le dio un gran sorbo a la cerveza.

Al llegar a mi recamara busque mi pijama y luego de haber escogido el que me pondría comencé a desnudarme.

—¡Vaya que eres lindo!—escuche decir a una voz. Gire mi cuello hacia el lugar de donde provinieron esas palabras y para mi sorpresa dichas palabras fueron emitidas por la boca de blaine; quien se recargaba en la puerta con una pose de chico malo.

—¡Se toca la puerta antes de pasar!—le dije alzando ligeramente la voz. Buscando con mi vista algo con que taparme, pero lo único que había a mi alcance era la camiseta de la pijama, así que con ella me taque.

El se alejo del marco e inicio a transportarse cada vez más cerca. Y una vez estuvo a unos dos pies lejos de mi se detuvo.

—no te tapes, enserio eres lindo—sollozó con una voz que podría matar a cualquiera, pero yo no era cualquiera y esta posición me tenía un poco incomodo.

—por favor, ¡sal de aquí!—le ordene, señalando hacia la puerta con la mano que no sujetaba la camisa .

—enserio quieres que lo haga.—balbuceo—o prefieres desgárrame la camisa y pedirme que te haga el amor de manera salvaje contra la pared.

¡OH DIOS!, díganme que no acabo de escuchar eso….¡madre mía!, si es en lo que estoy pensado, creo que estoy muerto.

—¿De dónde sacaste tal locura?—le pregunte, pero en la misma le estaba rogando al cielo que no fuera de donde me lo estaba imaginando.

—lo saque de tu diario—respondió él, así como si nada.

¡Mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¿Cómo hizo este hijo de la gran ¡ahg!, para conseguir mi diario?

—¡Diario!, ¿Yo no tengo diario?—mentí, esperando a que me estuviera mintiendo.

El arqueo una ceja y clavo esa mirada tan llena de poder en la mía.

—Ah, no. Y este libro café se te hace familiar—sentí como en ese instante deje de respirar y lo único que quería era que la tierra me tragara completamente vivo.—pero me ha gustado esta página—dijo blaine, abriendo el libro color café. Yo intente arrebatárselo pero él fue más rápido y logro alejarlo de mi alcance.— Querido diario—comenzó a leer.—hoy blaine estaba vestido de una manera muy sexy. Tanto que me dieron ganas arrancarle la camisa y pedirle que me hiciera el amor muy salvajemente sobre la pared.

¿Hay manera de que alguien haya muerto de vergüenza?, porque sinceramente yo estaba muriendo muy lentamente…¡por gaga!, yo nunca había vivido semejante vergüenza, y soy un gran pendejo,¿Por qué deje mi bolso en la sala, y, ¿Por qué no arranque y le prendí fuego a esas paginas?... ¡maldita sea!, ¿ y ahora, de qué manera me va chantajear este salvaje?

—Así que…¿no es tuyo este diario?—pregunto blaine, subiendo una ceja. Lo único que pude hacer fue agachar mi rostro, y asentir por lo bajo.—no tienes por qué tener vergüenza—musitó, al mismo tiempo que poso sus dedos bajo mi mentón y de manera delicada hizo que lo viera a los ojos. Esos ojos que vuelven vulnerable a cualquier aludido.—ya que no es tu culpa que yo sea tan ardiente—se jacto.

¡maldito!, no sabe como odio esa faceta de arrogancia por parte suya.

—vaya, que gran autoestima tienes. Deberían de darte un premio —bromeé; e hice que los dos riéramos a carcajadas.

—Pero, ¿no vas a negar que soy el más sexy, verdad?—pregunto con una sonrisa muy seductora… y ¡vaya que lo era!, el podía prender a cualquiera que se considerara un mojigato.

—Eso no te lo voy a negar—respondí con un poco de vergüenza.

—Así que.—murmuro, acercándose más hacia mi.—¿aun quieres que te lo haga salvaje?—añadió, clavando esa galante mirada en la mía.

¡uff! y ahí fue cuando sentí como la temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevo a 36 grados Celsius.

—Yo..—Me detuve, cerré mis ojos e intente quitar el poder que tenía su mirada en mi— escribí todas esa locuras, porque, porque, porque—no se me ocurría que inventar…¡mierda!—eso lo escribí para darle celos a mi novio.—mentí— Además, a mi no me interesa el sexo. Me parece nefasto y mucho mas a mi edad.

—enserio..—murmuro él, arqueando una ceja con un poco de desdén. Yo al instante asentí con mi frente y le rogué al cielo que no se acercara mas, porque si lo hacía, no creo que pudiera ser capaz de controlar mis hormonas.—Yo te puedo afirmar, que con migo vas a tocar las estrellas y el universo completo—bisbisó con una seguridad de mil hombre.

¡Cielos!, ¿Por qué me tortura de esta manera?

—enserio que no me interesa—mascullé, deteniendo con la palma de mi mano la cercanía que cada vez era más estrecha.

— Es una lástima —balbuceó.—Porque realmente, no me molestaría cumplir tu deseo pecaminoso—añadió con una sonrisa muy seductora.

¡Ostia! Y si le digo la verdad…. Es que…. Es que, una oportunidad como esta no llega siempre, ¿cierto? Además, mírenlo él es sexy y muy ardiente.

—¡Blaine!—dije, pero lo hice casi en un grito.

—si, dime bebé—bisbisó él, posando sus manos en mi desnuda cintura—me dirás que lo hagamos—añadió… ¡vaya que no es lento el tío!

—No, solo iba a pedirte que no le digas a nadie lo de mi diario—le pedí. Vi como esa sonrisa y mirada de lujuria se borraron al instante y antes de su respuesta lo que recibí fue todo su aliento estrellarse en mi rostro.

—está bien—.mascullo.—pero—.lo sabía, él no se iba a callar así de fácil.—te pondré una condición—dijo, esbozando una sonrisa malévola.

Algo por dentro me decía que esto no sería nada bueno, pero que más podría hacer, ya que si me niego es obvio que no tendrá compasión y se lo dirá a sus amigos los malditos populares.

—¿y cuál es?—me atreví a preguntar entrecerrando mis ojos.

Oteé como arqueo sus cejas con maldad y como una sonrisa muy picara se formo en sus labios.

—¿quiero que seas mi novio?

¿Qué?

Ósea, primero se roba mi espacio vital, segundo me convierte en su chacha, tercero lee mi diario, cuarto casi me viola. Bueno, lo de la violación, no es, tan mala idea. Pero ¡ahora quieres que sea su novio!, enserio que este chico está loco…. Y aunque él me guste, no es razón para aceptar tal cosa, ¿verdad? Es más, yo siempre he dicho que mi primer novio tiene que ser un romántico; alguien que me pedirá ser su novio bajo la luz de la luna y con una velada súper amorosa…. No de la manera que blaine lo está haciendo.

—mira blaine—le dije tirando la camisa en la cama, pero al notar su mirada llena de lujuria al ver mi pecho desnudo opte por volverme a tapar con ella.—Ni lo loco aceptaría ser tu novio, es más, tu ni tan siquiera me amas—añadí.

—Pero me gustas. —soltó él de un solo soplido.

¿Enserio le gusto?, ¡oh por dios!, eso cambia mucho las cosas…. Esperen, no porque dijo que le gusto debo de comportarme con una perra aventada, ¿cierto? Así que, tengo que mantener la cordura y averiguar más.

—¿enserio te gusto?—le pregunte, e hice un gran esfuerzo para evitar que saliera mi grito de loca adolecente.

— ¡Claro!—afirmó él.—no te has visto el culo, es realmente cremoso y apetitoso—añadió.

¿lo sabía?, este estúpido dice que le gusto, pero en realidad lo que quiere es hacer fiesta con mi culo… ¡por quien me toma! Si piensa que yo soy de esos que andan por el mundo regalando su culo está raalmente equivocado.

—Mira tú te estás burlando de mi, así que ¡vete a la mierda!—siento que fui un poco brusco, pero es la única manera de hacerlo. Y algo que me sorprendió fue que en vez de enojarse, se rió.—¿Cuál es la risa?—le pregunte.

—eres sexy cuando te enojas—respondió. Consiguiendo que me pusiera acalorado, incomodo y aún bastante, enojado.

Lo mire y este me tiro un beso al aire. Rodeé mis ojos, lo vi de manera enfurruñada y le saque el dedo de en medio. El se acerco y se detuvo a una distancia muy acotada de la mía.

—¿y ahora?—pregunte un poco a secas, pero sin retirar nuestra conexión visual.

—¿Serás mi novio?—pregunto sin previo aviso.

—¿no?—respondí, serio y muy seguro.

—entonces… le contare a todos lo de tu diario—amenazó.

Aparte mi vista del libro café que estaba en su poder y apreté mis puños con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿y para que quieres que sea tu novio, si tu no me amas?—él termino de acotar mas nuestro espacio, metió el diario en el ruedo de su pantalón y con sus manos ya libre me tomo de los hombros.

—¿tienes razón?, no te amo—confeso.—pero eso no niega el que me gustas y además mírate eres sexy, con un buen culo y con el rostro más perfecto.

Wow, ¿enserio quiere mi culo?

—¿Dime la verdad?—le pedí.—se que me acompañaste porque traías un propósito, ¿cuál era ese propósito?—pregunté.

El dejo escapar todo el aliento que tenia recargado en sus pulmones, y se alejo un poco de mi cuerpo.

—perdí una apuesta—sollozo en un atisbe de voz.

— ¿y eso que tiene que ver con migo?—inquirí, incorporándome a él un poco más.

—tú eres la llave para que pueda recuperar mi auto—confesó.

¿Cómo es la cosa?, yo la llave de ¿Qué?...

—mira habla claro y conciso.—le pedí con autoridad.

—okay, ¡no puedo decírtelo!—.afirmo, perdiendo un poco la cordura.—y solo te pido de favor que seas mi novio por un mes, ¡nada más! De ahí, puedes volver a tu patética vida.

¡Dios santo!, este chico sí que es humilde para pedir un favor…

—¿y si no quiero?

—ya sabes lo que haré.

¡mierda!, ese es un golpe muy bajo.

—okay, acepto—dije, no podía hacer nada, el me tenía atado de pies y manos.

—¡enserio lo harás!—espeto blaine muy enérgicamente. Dando brincos como un niño de cinco años.—te lo agradezco tanto—murmuro con una sonrisa y en el momento que iba a darme un abrazo lo detuve.

—espera.—farfullé, colocando la palma de mi mano en su pecho.—El que sea tu novio temporal, no significa que habrán muestras de cariño, ¿verdad?—tenía que preguntar, bueno la verdad no me molestaría que me besara pero llegar a algo más, no. Porque, ¿Qué pasaría si termino enamorándome de él?

El me analizo por unas milésimas de segundos y luego dio una leve sonrisa.

—hablas de algo como ¿esto?—dijo, y ligeramente vi hacia donde se dirigía su boca.

En eso que su boca iba directo a la mía, retrocedí un poco. Pero no me percate que atrás mío estaba la cama, con las patas de ellas tropecé y caí sobre ella, atrayendo a blaine con migo. Quedando el encima mío….¡ouch ¡

—¡SÍ QUE ERES UN TONTO, MIRA GOLPE QUE ME ACABO DE DAR!—le grite con mucha furia, y no era para menos, si gracias a su acto me di tremendo zapotazo en la cabeza. Pero lo extraño fue que no dijo nada. Solo me observaba con demasiada atención « ¿y ahora que le pasa?» me pregunte mentalmente, queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos.—¿pasa algo?—me atreví a preguntarle, ya que realmente me sentía incomodo de la manera en que estaba observándome, ¿será que tengo algún moco pegado en el rostro o internamente se está riendo de mi horrible rostro?

—¿Nunca te había vista de tan cerca?—sollozo, pegando su rostro más cerca del mío, quedando a aproximadamente a 2 centímetros de distancia.—y vaya que eres lindo—agrego, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas, apartando los mechones que habían caído sobre ella y deslizando los nudillos de su mano muy suavemente de arriba abajo.

Sentí un poco de vergüenza el tenerlo cerca de mí, pero si soy sincero era más pasión que vergüenza, es que ¡wow!, yo nunca pensé tener a semejante hombre así de cerca mío. Y en realidad es más ardiente de cerca que de lejos… ¿Cómo creen que se lo tomaría si le robo un beso?

Iba a hacer mi gran hazaña pero en eso él se me adelanto y de un momento a otro sus labios estaban junto a los míos…¡vaya, esto no me lo esperaba!…

Su lengua ávidamente se introdujo a lo más profundo en mi garganta y comenzó a explorar de manera acuciosa, era una locura total. Sentí que moriría. Pero las caricias de sus abruptas manos no me lo permitían.

Ellas divagaban de manera desesperada por todo mi cuerpo y sus labios, ¡oh dios!, sus labios eran una maravilla sobre los míos. Al principio el beso fue inexperto pero con el pasar del tiempo iba tomando experiencia, era como si habláramos en clave. Ambos besamos al mismo tiempo, el ritmo de nuestras bocas estaba sincronizado tan perfectamente que no había necesidad de vernos, solamente sentirnos.

El silencio cada vez era más incómodo, y sin pensarlo, abrí mis ojos…¡rayos y para que lo hice!... ya que al momento que los abrí, los suyos estaban igualmente abiertos y al instante de hacer conexión con los míos sentí como la sangre fluyo de manera magistral sobre mi rostro. Me sentí avergonzado, y una de las razones por la cual me daba vergüenza era porque iba a pensar que era muy fácil de conseguir…¿y cómo no pensar de esa manera?, si a la primera oportunidad estamos haciendo el amor bucalmente.

De un momento a otro detuvo nuestro beso y separo nuestra unión de labios. Yo lo mire de inmediato y cuando dirigí mi vista a su rostro, este me miraba con una picara sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Sucede algo?—le pregunte, al ver como sus ojos colochos me examinaban muy detenidamente.

—¿no eras tú, al que no le interesaba el sexo?—respondió con burla.

¡ahg, maldito!

—exacto, "el sexo"—le afirme, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra—pero hasta donde yo sé, besar no es tener sexo—agregue.

—Buen punto—expresó él, haciendo un medio puchero con su labio inferior y con la misma busco mi boca, pero yo lo detuve casi al instante.

—¿Qué?—pregunto con su ceño fruncido.

—Creo que deberíamos parar—le respondí.

—oh, vamos, bebé. Esto apenas comienza—murmuro en un quejido.

—¿No me digas bebé?—gruñí un poco enfurruñado.

—¿y cariño?—preguntó.

—¡nop!—le respondí.

—¿y cosita?

—tampoco.

—¡ya sé!—dijo en un tono como cuando un niño de aproximadamente 4 años tiene una súper idea.—que te parece Ángel.

¡hey!, esa palabra me gusta.. "ángel" se escucha realmente lindo.

—¿De donde sacaste tal palabra?—le pregunte.

—Bueno, eres lindo y además me vas ayudar a conseguir mi auto. Así que, eso eres..Un ¿Ángel?

¡oh dios!, casi chillo ante tal confesión. Nunca alguien me habían dicho tanta belleza y que lo diga él; el chico más importante de la secundaria me hace mucha ilusión.

—esa palabra, si me gusta—confesé y sin previo consentimiento uní nuestros labios… ¡vaya, no era yo el que quería que paramos con esto!.. ¿A quien engaño?, me encanta este momento lleno de pasión, pero más me encantas las cosas que hace él en mí ser.

Blaine de manera ávida se metió entre mis piernas y con una de sus manos acariciaba sobre la tela de mi pantalón una de ellas. Yo por mi parte, y sin pensarlo, le agarré de la nuca y acerqué su cara a mis labios, húmedos y deseosos por devorar todo a su alrededor.

—Eres muy bueno en esto—blaine sollozo entre cortado, al sentir como mi lengua era una bailarina en cada rincón de su boca.

Y no era que yo había besado una infinidad de chicos, a lo sumo me había besado con dos, eso sin contar el día que un niño de 4 años me dijo que era lindo y me robo un beso. Pero blaine era otra cosas, era como mi copiloto, el me dirigía y yo muy rápidamente me acoplaba a su merced.

—blaine, deberíamos enfriarnos—susurré, al ver como la situación se iba poniendo cada vez más candente…. Y eso sin contar a su amigo ahí abajo; quien estaba despertando.

—¡De que hablas!—musito, al mismo instante que se transportaba a mi cuello.— si estoy en llamas— aclaro e inicio a deslizar en círculos la punta de su lengua sobre mi cuello.

Gemí al momento que dio una mordida en mi cuello, pero al instante reaccione.

—¡hey!, mañana tendré una marca muy fea—gruñí, y coloque mi mano en la área afectada.

—lo siento, pero tu piel me provoca—confesó, y con su mano alejo la mía del cuellos y comenzó a pasar la punta se su lengua sobre la mordida…¡rayos, como hace tal maravilla!

Sin consentimiento alguno lleve mis manos al ruedo de su camisa y una vez afiance mi agarre la inicie a deslizar hacia arriba, pasándola a través de sus axilas, tirándola a un lado de la cama. Y al momento que dirigí mi vista de nuevo a él, me quede totalmente pasmado… es que… es que ese pecho debería ser un pecado…¡dios santo, no lo puedo creer!, es lo más perfecto que nunca había visto. Es totalmente marcado y muy bronceado.

—¡ejem!, ¿te gusta?—blaine pregunto, al ver cómo me había quedado en total idiotez.

—bbueno, si—conteste con un poco de vergüenza.

—Eso creí—se jactó, y en la misma dirigió sus labios directo a los míos, pero justo en ese instante escuchamos el rechinar de la puerta de la entrada y seguido de eso un "hijo llegue"… ¡mierda!, era mi padre quien acaba de llegar ¿y ahora qué hago?

Mire a blaine y este al igual que yo buscaba una respuesta de "¿Qué hacemos?" Y lo único que yo pude hacer fue hacerle plegarias a mi santa gaga.

¡hay gaga¡ por lo que más quieras ayúdame, porque si mi padre me llega a cachar en esta situación juro que me mata.

* * *

_**Notas del Autor:** _¡Ese fue un capitulo muy loco! ¿No lo creen?. Bueno ese ha sido el primer capitulo de esta mi locura, realmente espero lo hayan disfrutado y mucho, mucho perdón por los errores que hayan encontrado. Me despido con un gran abrazo y espero de todo corazón les haya gustado. Éxito en su vida para cada un de ustedes.


	3. Vergüenza a la Orden

**_¡HOLA MUNDO! Bueno, ahora he tenido una escapadita y quise actualizar esta loca historia. _**

**_Por cierto, antes de seguir con lo demás, quiero darle las gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios. Nunca pensé que esta locura haya tenido comentarios tan rápido. Me siento feliz y sumamente halagado :D._**

**_Así_****_ que: Fioreeh-VCC, Candy Criss, CrissNaya21, lashmy y anonimos mas que me han apoyado en la historia. Les agradezco de todo corazón. _**

**_Y este capitulo es para todos vosotros. _**

**_Sin mas que agregar disfrutenlo:_**

**_ADVERTENCIA_****_: Este fics es un poco osado, contiene un léxico no muy común y usado por las personas. Para dejarlo mas claro, es un tanto osado, tétrico y etc. Contiene escenas un poco hot entre dos hombre y es un poco loco xD._**

**_NOTA: Perdón por los muchos errores ortográficos, gramáticos y de mucho índole que esta historia contiene.  
_**

**_Glee no me pertenece. Pertenece a RYAN Y FOX :). Soy simplemente un fanático que ocupa sus personajes para escribir historias locas. _**

* * *

【KURT】

—Kurt, ¿estás ahí?—Pregunto de nuevo la voz de mi padre. Mientras muy a lo lejos escuchaba sus pisadas acercarse cada vez más a mi habitación….¡oh dios!, ¿y ahora como salgo de esto?

—¿Qué hacemos?—Fue blaine el que pregunto ahora…. ¡arg!, y todavía tiene el valor de hacerlo. Si gracias a él estoy metido en este maldito lio.

Al instante busque en mi interior una idea, y era tanto en lo que pensaba que hasta llegue a suponer que me estaba pareciendo a Jimmy Neutrón y su tal "piensa, piensa"

Pero gracias ello vino una idea a mi cabeza. Una no tan genial, pero que serviría en algo.

—Bájate y metete bajo la cama—Le ordené. El parpadeo muchas veces, pero casi al instante me hizo caso. Se metió bajo la cama y yo ligeramente baje hasta dejar en el piso el cobertor que la cubría. Así, si mi padre dirigía su mirada para esta no le vería.

—¡Aquí estas!—Vociferó la ronca y espesa voz de mi padre. Tomándome por sorpresa y haciendo que diera un ligero respingó.

Estaba nervioso, mucho. Y a poco de ser delatado por mis nervios... ¡Joder!

—Huy, me asustaste— Sinceré, llevando la palma de mi mano a la altura del corazón.—¿Que se te ofrece?

Él diviso por toda la habitación, como suponiendo que escondía algo. Pero luego de ver "todo en orden" dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí.

Justo cuando estuvo frente a mí, sentí el poder de su mirada calar hasta los huesos. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y desconocía si la causa era los nervios o la intriga de ser descubierto….¡oh madre mía!

—Solo..—Murmuro, pero se detuvo y dio otra mirada para el alrededor de la pieza. Pero que carajos. Acaso sospecha algo.— Quería ver como estabas—agrego, una vez que termino de examinar por completo la pieza.

—Aquí, buscando algo que ponerme— Mentí con una media sonrisa llena de nervios. Y a él y a su mirada acuciosa parecieron no convérsele mucho, ya que no dejaba de mirarme… ¡rayos!

—Bueno, dejo que te vistas —habló. Termino de acotar la poca distancia que teníamos y me dio un abrazo. —hijo, deberías de comer mejor. Que estas muy flaco—comentó, consiguiendo así, que una energía letalmente caliente atravesara alrededor de mis pómulos.

—Lo intentare.—Fueron las únicas palabas que pude susurrar.

El dio una media sonrisa y con la misma se fue.

—¡uff!—exprese al momento que la puerta de mi cuarto se cerró. Muy rápidamente me dirigí hacia ella y le puse seguro. Por si las moscas.

—¡Casi nos cacha el ruco, eh!—ronroneo la voz de blaine, rodeando con sus fuertes brazos mi cintura, dejando un beso en mi nuca.

—Ya mero—susurré, pero al instante me acorde de quien había sido la culpa de estos cinco minutos de agonía. Así que, me gire y le di un puñetazo muy fuerte en el hombro.

—¡Ouch!...¡hey!, eso dolió—se quejó, mientras con la palma de su mano acariciaba la zona en donde le había lanzado el golpe.

—Eso te lo mereces—farfullé.

—Lo sé—aceptó. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, preguntándome el por qué, aunque me ha hecho pasar la peor agonía de mi vida, no puedo odiarlo.

—Deberías irte.—Sugerí.

Este me miro con el ceño fruncido y un poco ofendido.

—¿Me estas corriendo?—preguntó, haciendo una cara de borrego regañado… ¡arg!, el muy maldito y sus miradas.

—¡No!—dije al instante.—Pero no puedes quedarte. Mi padre está aquí, y si te mira. Juro que no vemos la luz de otro amanecer.

—Okay, me voy—murmuró, agachándose bajo la cama y agarrando su camiseta.—Pero antes.

—¿Pero antes, qué?— le pregunte, cruzándome de brazos.

—Quiero otro besos de esto ricos labios.—susurró, colocando dos dedos de su manos sobre ellos.

—¿¡Estás loco!?—farfullé casi al instante, observándolo con una mirada al estilo Sherlock Holmes.

—No hay beso… no me voy —afirmó, y con la misma se tiro sobre la cama.

¡Arg!, no podía ser mas maldito de lo que ya es, ¿cierto?

Lo mire enfurruñado, saque de mi cabeza todas aquellas ganas de asesinarlo y mentalice un "solo es un beso, no es gran cosa". Luego me acerque hasta el borde de la cama y me detuve.

— Solo uno—sentencié, alzando mi dedo índice en señal de advertencia.

Blaine me vio con esa mirada llena de lujuria y no se hizo esperar mucho. A los dos segundos estuvo frente a mi rostro de rodillas sobre la cama.

—Lo prometo—aseveró. —Y créeme. No lo voy a desaprovechar—Agrego alzando sus dos pobladas cejas.

Y fue dicho y hecho. Su boca muy ávidamente besaba la mía con mucha desesperación. Su desesperación era tan grande que parecía que mis labios se iban a extinguir de la faz de la tierra… ¡ahhh! pero eso no se sentía tan mal.

Involuntariamente gemí sobre sus labios y esa fue su perfecta oportunidad de meter su ¡ahhh!, húmeda lengua. Se sentía tan bien, juro que me sentí volar por los cielos y rosar las nubes con la palma de mi mano. Era la gloria en presencia propia. Nunca nadie me había estremecido de la manera en que blaine lo hacía. Era una infinidad de sentimientos que revoloteaban por mi cuerpo, por un lado existía la duda de ¿qué estoy haciendo?, no creo que sea lo más cuerdo estar solo en mi habitación manoseándome con un chico, que aparte de ser ardiente es, mi chantajista. Pero que puedo hacer, sus labios detenían todas mis intensiones de alejarme. Blaine era un hechicero, y uno de los mejores.

—Eres el mejor besador—susurro sobre mis labios, haciendo que mis mejillas se convirtieran en un color rosado intenso.

—Tú no te quedas atrás.

Y esta vez fue mi turno de llevar la iniciativa. Pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello, recargue mi pecho en el suyo y muy lentamente nos fuimos hundiendo sobre el corcho de la cama, besándonos y acariciándonos de manera lasciva.

Hubo un momento en donde nuestro beso se sincronizo al igual que lo hacen las agujas del reloj. Los dos movíamos al mismo compas, y debo admitir que era lo más sensacional que en mis 17 miserable años había sentido.

—Blaine—susurre sobre sus labios. Pero tal parecía que su subconsciente no respondía a nada más que besar mi cuello.—Blaine— volví a susurrar, pero fue lo mismo. —¡BLAINE, POR UN CARAJO!—grité y ahí si capte su atención.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—pregunto frunciendo ligeramente su entre cejo, dejando de besar mi cuello casi al instante.

—Mi padre puede entrar—recordé, señalando la puerta de mi habitación.

Él miro hacia el lugar que había señalado y cuando de nuevo enfoco su atención en mi dejo escapar un gran resoplo.

—Por esta te me escapas, pero la otra sabrás lo que es bueno.—aseveró. Y ante ese comentario rodeé mis ojos, me baje de encima suyo y me hice a un lado de la cama.—Ya veras, flaquito—continuo, mientras se colocaba la camiseta.

—Si, como tú digas chico malo—balbuceé, poniendo en blanco mis ojos. El dio una sonrisa y se dirigió para la puerta.—¡Espera!—espeté.

—¿Qué?—preguntó.

—No puedes salir por ahí.

—Y… ¿Por dónde carajos, se supone que debo salir?—preguntó, alzando sus manos en una señal de respuesta.

—Por la ventana—respondí, haciendo un gesto de "no es obvio".

—¡Jódeme!—farfulló.

—Con gusto—rebatí alzando y bajado de manera desafiante-bromista mis cejas.

—Enserio que eres cool

No puede hacer más que sonreír y él me acompaño también. Nos quedamos divisando fijo el uno al otro y luego de un par de segundos, segundos los cuales hubiera deseado que no se acabaran nunca, blaine se dirigió a la ventada. La deslizo hacia arriba y cuando iba saltar lo detuve con un "¡espera!".

—¿y ahora qué?—preguntó.

—Quiero mi diario.

Ante esa orden dio una sonrisa y me miro con una vista realmente cómplice.

—Hasta crees que te lo voy a dar.—murmuró, bajándose del marco de la mesa, incorporándose de nuevo a mi habitación.

—¿Qué?, ¡¿no me lo piensas dar?!—pregunté, frunciendo mis labios muy fuertemente.

—Si te lo doy, es más que evidente, que no me ayudaras—respondió.

—Si pero..

—Pero, el trato es este—me interrumpió—Tendré tu diario hasta que pase el mes, y luego te lo de vuelvo, ¿te parece?

Al caso había otra opción… ¡ARG!, es un maldito y sexy chantajista, ¡como lo odio!

—Okay—respondí.—Pero—añadí.

—¿Si?

—No puedes leerlo—sentencié. El me vio ofendido y de manera "crees que soy capaz". Y era más que obvio que el muy maldito lo leería, ya que, si no lo hubiera hecho antes. No estaría aquí, metido en un lio hasta el cuello.—Es en serio—afirmé.

—Okay, lo prometo—bufó, levantando la palma de su mano derecha.

—Y…

—¿Aún, hay más?—preguntó en un leve gruñido.

—Si—respondí.—Quiero que me lo prestes por lo menos una hora todos los días de este mes, ya que desde que murió mamá no he parado de escribir en el. Aunque sea la fecha le pongo.

—Okay, no hay problema con eso—aseveró, y dio la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo al marco de la ventana.

—Me lo cuidas mucho, es lo más valioso te tengo.

De nuevo se giro, dio unos cuantos pasos y quedo muy cerca de mí.

—No te preocupes por eso—susurro, recargando su dedo meñique y el índice en mi nariz, apretándola como si fuera un niño de 2 años.

Se dio la vuelta y como si fuera uno de esos ladrones profesionales se tiró, cayendo al suelo de pies.

Con mi vista lo observe hasta donde tuve alcance y cuando no vi ni rastro de su figura cerré la ventana. Me acerque a la cama y me tire sobre ella, pensando en el sin fin de locuras que me habían pasado durante dos horas. Dos horas que habían sido las más interesantes que he vivido hasta ahora.

—Tardaste mucho en bajar—murmuró mi padre, quien yacía sentado en la mesa del comedor.

—Es que… Estaba haciendo un pendiente—mentí, pidiendo al cielo que no me fuera a descubrir, porque bueno, no soy muy bueno mintiendo.

—Siéntate, la cena está lista.—hice lo que me dijo, él se levanto y me sirvió un plato con huevo y tocino. Sabía muy bien porque me cocinaba casi siempre lo mismo, él sabía a la perfección que cada vez que mamá me cocinaba esto yo brincaba de la alegría.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?—preguntó.

«De maravilla» fue el pensamiento que atravesó mi cabeza.

—Estuvo, bien—respondí a secas.

—¿Y las notas, como vamos con las notas?

—Papá… sabes muy bien que soy un alumno aplicado—respondí un poco indignado. El sabía muy bien que era uno de los alumnos más estudiosos de la secundaria… Y no le hallaba el sentido a su pregunta.

—Yo solo decía—sollozo, enterrando el cubierto en su comida.

Los dos nos quedamos perdidos en nuestras mentes y bueno debutando de nuestra cena.

—¡¿Enserio me ayudaras?!—Rachel preguntó con un entusiasmo de mil hombres. Ella era una o mejor dicho mi única amiga de la secundaria. Y una de las circunstancias que nos había atraído a entablar una amistad era el entusiasmo de estudiar, la ganas de superación y sobre todo la magia de la literatura. Si, nuestro más preciado sueño era ser unos grades escritores y cuando termináramos nuestra secundaria ambos lucharíamos por entrar a la Universidad Swarthmore.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto, por eso?— pregunto mi único amigo heterosexual Noah Puckerman.

¿Qué como se hizo mi amigo?, enserio no lo sé, ya que, quien lo iba a pensar, él siendo la encarnación de la promiscuidad, la calentura, y sobre todo el sexo, sería mi amigo.

Pero muy dentro de esa ficha que enmarca su vida como un chico malo, hay algo muy lindo en él y eso es su valiosa amistad. Él ha demostrado ser muy sincero con migo, y a pesar que los demás lo critiquen por juntarse con "mariquitas" él nunca se ha alejado de mí.

—Lo dices en serio—Rachel se molesto con su comentario.

—Sí, bueno. No entiendo cual es su gran empeño por escribir una súper historia, solo para entrar a una horrible universidad en donde solo hay nerd y frikies. Sin ofender.

Así es él, sincero hasta más no haber.

—Eso lo dices tú. Que tu única profesión será de stripper barato—Rachel rebatió.

—Pero al menos, tendré una vida llena de chicas y muchos culos que tocar.

Y esos son mis amigos. Siempre peleándose por todo.

—Ya chicos. No hay porque hacerle mucho lio al asunto—dije, y estoy más que seguro que sino lo hacía seguirían peleando por todo el camino.

Los dos se callaron y seguimos caminando.

—Oye, kurt—hablo Rachel de repente, haciendo que al instante puck y yo invocáramos toda nuestra atención a ella.—¿Qué hacías ayer caminando por la calle con blaine?

¡Mierda!, no puede ser… Y yo que pensé que nadie me había visto… ¿y ahora?

—bueno, yyo iiba ppor lla ccalle cocon..—¡oh dios!, porque me torturan de esta manera. Estaba más nervioso que cuando pase a decir frente toda la secundaria mi discurso sobre la no experimentación con animales. Ellos se rieron al ver mi nerviosismo y eso me dio mucho coraje. —¿Cuál es el chiste?—les pregunte, frunciendo mi nariz de manera molesta.

—De tu…—iba a responder Rachel, pero se calló al instante que vio a la persona que paso sus fuertes y duros brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Hola lindo—susurro muy cerca de mi odio una voz muy ronca y espesa, logrando levantar los pequeños bellos de mis brazos.

Al instante y con sus brazos aun rodeando mi cintura me di la vuelta, y al momento que mi mirada hizo clic con la suya me quede completamente sorprendido, tanto que me tuve que pellizcar una infinidad de veces para cerciorare de que no se tratara de un sueño, ilusión e incluso un déjà vu.

—¡Tu!, pero ¡¿Qué haces?!—pregunte de manera sorprendida y un poco molesta. Jaloneé mi cuerpo de su agarre, pero este se afianzo más y no me permitió la cabida.

—Vamos bebé, solo es un cálido abrazo de mañana—bisbisó blaine. Formando al mismo instante una de sus sonrisas que siempre lo caracterizaban como el chulo de secundaria.

—Te dije que no me dijeras bebé—gruñí y seguí con mi intento de zafarme de sus brazos.

—Perdón, pero ¡puedes soltarlo!—ordeno con autoridad mi fiel amigo puck… ¡uff!

—¿Quién eres tu para pedirme eso?—rebatió con mucha autoridad el abusivo que me tenia sujetado de las caderas.

—Su amigo, ¿y tú?

—Su novio.

¿Qué?

Ósea que lo de ayer no fue un sueño, yo pensé que había soñado que blaine me comía los labios como un lobo hambriento y que aparte de todo me había pedido ser su novio… Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no fue un sueño… Mierda, todo fue real, ¿y ahora qué hago?

—Ssu, su… ¡NOVIO!—exclamó Rachel, pegando el grito en el cielo y observándome con esa mirada que solo me podía decir una cosa "estás muerto maldito". Sabía muy bien que se enojaría con migo por no contarle semejante bomba, pero, hasta yo me encontraba en completo shock.

—Si, su novio—rectifico blaine, apretándome los mas que estuvo a su alcance, haciendo que mi pecho se quedara muy pegado al suyo tanto como pudo.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, pero no era por la vergüenza, sino por la rabia que tenia por dentro… ¡ARG!, ahora mis amigos me van a odiar por ocultarles este secreto. Mas cuando fui yo quien tuvo la idea de que hiciéramos el pacto de no guardarnos ningún secreto entre nosotros.

—Pero, ¿desde cuándo?— pregunto Rachel casi en un murmullo.

—Desde ayer—respondió él, muy seguro y sin ningún titubeo, ignorando el hecho de que era causa de un chantaje y que gracias a ello no solo me estaba volviendo un mentiroso con mi padre sino también con mis amigos…. ¿Por qué gaga?, dime porque, acaso será el castigo que tengo que pagar por haberle robado la manzana a la maestra nieves cuando iba a segundo año de primaria.

—Mira lo que son las cosas—masculló mi amiga, cruzando sus manos.

—Sí, y no sabes lo bueno que se puso todo—comentó blaine.

¡Qué alguien lo calle!, maldito hijo de la gran ¡ahg!... Juro por lo más preciado que esta me las paga.

—¡Ya estuvo bueno, chico si quieres les cuenta hasta lo que no sucedió!—estallé, y no era para menos si me estaba poniendo en vergüenza.

Todos me miraron con sorpresa y no sé de dónde tome las fuerzas necesarias para zafarme de los brazos de blaine.

—Cariño, tranquilízate. Son tus amigo y quieren saber—dijo blaine, acercándose más.

—Si te acercas mas, te la rajo—advertí, pero como era de esperar, solo se rió y me volvió a tomar de la cintura. Haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras.

—Bueno, creo que aquí estamos de mas—Habló puck, haciéndole una señal a Rachel con su rostro.

—Los dejaremos solos, para que platiquen—fue lo que dijo Rachel antes de tomar el paso con puck.

—¡Esperen!— grité.

Rachel se dio la vuelta y me vio.

—Luego hablamos—susurró entre labios y con la misma se fueron rumbo a la secundaria.

Al momento que los perdí de mi vista suspire cuantas veces fueron necesarias. Me gire para verlo a los ojos y realmente quería matarlo. Sobre todo cuando muy rápidamente esbozo esa maldita sonrisa de móldelo de revista.

—¿Puedes soltarme?—le pedí, hablando entre diente.

—No—se atrevió a responder.

—No pregunte… ¡TE LO HE ORDENADO!—Estallé.

Blaine se rio ante mi intento de frustración y me apretó con más intensidad, logrando pegar de nuevo mi pecho con el suyo. Era tanta la unión que muy factiblemente podía sentir los latidos que hacía su corazón.

—Te voy a soltar pero no correrás. Porque si lo haces… mejor no lo diré—Sentenció. Yo como un niño pequeño asentí con mi frente. Y casi a los segundos sentí como su agarre se fue aflojando.

—Oye, ayer quedamos en algo—murmuró una vez que no estuve mas entre sus brazos—¿Al caso se te ha olvidado?—preguntó, incorporándose un poco más.

—No—respondí rápidamente.—Pero aun no me acostumbro a la idea.—Aclaré, planchando con la palma de mi mano las arrugas que se habían formado en mi camisa.

—Vamos, solo fingiremos ser novios por un mes. No es la gran cosa. Además, mírame, soy muy guapo, cualquiera en tu lugar me rogaría que lo tomara de la cintura.

Enserio que este chico tiene el ego más grande del mundo…

—Si, pero..—Murmure cruzándome de brazos.—Yo no soy cualquiera—agregué, inflando mi pecho con mucho orgullo.

El se rió.

—Sí, tienes razón. No eres cualquiera. Ahora eres mi novio y eso no te convierte en cualquiera.

—Vaya, que honor—farfullé con sarcasmo, colocando las palmas de mi mano en mi pecho, simulando a una loca fan que ha conocido a su gran ídolo.

— Sí que eres todo un caso—bisbisó, esbozando una cálida sonrisa.—Te haces el difícil, pero ¿a quien tratas de engañar?, sé que te gusto.

—aja, como no—balbuceé, me cruce de brazos y vi para otro punto que no fuera su rostro, porque ¡oh dios!, me estoy comenzando a sentir acalorado por todo lo que dice, es que… tiene razón me gusta y mucho.

—Lo dejaremos hasta aquí —murmuró, y me tomo del hombro.—Vamos que se nos hace tarde.—sollozó. Al instante lo vi al rostro y con esa bella sonrisa que se había figurado en su rostro me manipulo por completo, tanto que no supe en que momento iba con él caminado por la calle y con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Blaine… —dije, deteniendo mi paso a solo dos pies de llegar a la puerta de la secu.

—¿Dime?—pido él, deteniéndose justo frente a mí.

—¿Por…—iba preguntar pero justo en ese instante una voz que reconocí al instante grito su nombre a lo lejos. Ambos nos giramos y exactamente era él, mi peor pesadilla. Vi como se venía acercado hacia nosotros y justo ahí y sin poder evitarlo sentí como mi cuerpo se comenzó a tensar.

* * *

_**Notas del Autor: **_Eso ha sido todo. Espero les haya gustado. Ah, y alguien por ahí me pregunto si tendría un horario de actualizaciones. Y la verdad es que sí. Creo que voy a actualizar los lunes. Ya que, por eso de la universidad no me queda nada de tiempo. Y para actualizar hago un poco de esfuerzo. Pero me gusta escribir y por tal, lo haré hasta que pueda.

Les mando un enorme beso y muchas gracias por todo. Por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, por sus criticas y por todo.


	4. Un Día Muy Loco

**_¡Aloha pretty people! Antes de seguir quiero agradecer ha cada uno de ustedes (registrados y anónimos) por dejarme esos bellos e inspiradores comentarios. Cada vez que leo cada uno de ellos soy realmente feliz. Me hacen subir el animo y por eso he publicado antes. Todo depende de ustedes jijijijjij._**

**_¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo amig s! _**

**_Bien, como pueden ver, no tuvieron que esperar tanto para un nuevo capitulo. Aquí esta ;)._**

**_Simplemente desear que lo disfruten es para ustedes. Un enorme abrazo. _**

**_ADVERTENCIA_****_: Este fics es un poco osado, contiene un léxico no muy común y usado por las personas. Para dejarlo mas claro, es un tanto osado, tétrico y etc. Contiene escenas un poco hot entre dos hombre y es un poco loco xD._**

**_NOTA: Perdón por los muchos errores ortográficos, gramáticos y de mucho índole que esta historia contiene.  
_**

**_Glee no me pertenece. Pertenece a RYAN Y FOX :). Soy simplemente un fanático que ocupa sus personajes para escribir historias locas. _**

* * *

_**KURT**_

Automáticamente alce la vista al escuchar la voz Sam Evans. Sin querer, mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos y como de costumbre lo que recibí fue una fría mirada, mirada a la cual ya estaba acostumbrada ver. Desde que puse un pie en esta secundaria él me mira de esa manera, con rabia, con enojo, con coraje, con… la verdad era una diversidad de formas con las que él me miraba, pero ninguna de esas expresaban un sentimiento lindo… eso esta más que claro… pero la gran interrogante es ¿Por qué?... hasta donde yo recuerdo nunca le he hecho nada, ni mucho menos lo conozco, apenas sé su nombre, y eso lo sé porque es popular y Rachel me lo ha dicho.

—¡Hey!, ¿Qué hay Sam?—Pregunto Blaine, con una sonrisa muy radiante en su rostro. Sam, como el engreído fanfarrón hijo de la puta madre que es, paso a la par mía, tacleándome un poco el hombro y una vez que estuvo cerca de Blaine, ambos hicieron su tan "genial" saludo de chicos cool y toda la buena onda.

Sam se aleja de Blaine caminando de espalda y al momento que choca con mi pecho y me ve. Su rostro se convierte en una especie de ensombrecida y bizarra.

¡Y no necesitaba que me mandara a decir todo el odio que me sentia!, me bastaba con ver su cara de "fuchi".

—¿Y este que hace con tigo?—Preguntó con desdén, y alejándose con una expresión de asco. Y justo ahí sentí una rabia interminable, "este" como se atreve a decirme así, por si no lo sabe tengo un nombre, un nombre al cual amo mucho, ya que es el nombre que mis padres me dieron con mucho amor.

—Este a quien te refieres…—Murmure y di unos cuantos pasos al frente, quedando a dos centímetros de su rostro. A casi nada de espacio.—Se llama Kurt, Kurt Hummel. Así que guárdatelo en la cabeza, y, la otra vez que quieras llamarme "este". Ve, y mejor dile a si a la más vieja de tu casa.

Siempre me he considerado un pacifista, pero ahora creo que se lo merecía, considero que ya es suficiente con tener que aguantar todos los malditos días sus miraditas, las cuales puede reservárselas para alguien más y metérselas en ese lugar donde no le llega calor el sol. Yo no pienso aguantar una más, no, ninguna.

Ensanche mas mi vista en la suya y al instante sentí el caliente vapor que salía de su nariz estrellarse en mi cara, y era predecible, el muy maldito se había enojado con lo que le había dicho, y no era necesario que me lo dijera, me bastaba con solo ver sus ojos y lo rojo que se había puesto su esclerótica (parte blanca del ojo).

—¡Mira pedazo de maricón!—Gruño con rabia.— Te haré tragar tus palabras—Me tomo del cuello de la camisa y me alzo al aire, quise soltarme pero se me era imposible, y sobre todo que haría yo, un chico débil, con unos brazos mas flacuchos que los de un niño de 8 años, contra una chico atlético, fuerte, y sobre todo muy rudo como lo era él… la respuesta era simple ¡Nada!

Vi como su mano hecha puño iba directo a mi rostro y lo único que pude hacer fue lo de siempre, cerrar mis ojos, esperar a ser golpeado sin piedad. Pero algo paso, dicho puñetazo nunca llego a tocar mi cara. Con mucha minuciosidad abrí los ojos y vaya sorpresa que me lleve. Blaine tenía entre las palmas de sus manos el entre brazo de Sam, haciendo que este… solo bramara de la rabia y la impotencia, tanto que su rostro parecía un tomate completamente rojo.

—¡Blaine, suéltame!, que le voy a enseñar quien reina aquí—Mascullaba Sam, con rabia. Pero Blaine se aferraba más a su mano y no le permitía ningún movimiento.

—Sam… amigo calma—Le dijo Blaine.— Además, tú comenzaste.

¡EH!

Juro que, de todo lo inimaginable que algún día pensé que me pasaría, nunca, ni en mis más remotos sueños pensé ser defendido por Blaine. Ni mucho menos pensé que me defendería de su amigo, de su camarada, de su "Broth" como él suele llamarlo a veces.

—Blaine, pero qué coño… ¡¿Tú me estar cargando, verdad?!— Exclamó Sam, con indignación, soltándome del cuello al instante.

Blaine al ver que ya no me tenia del cuello hizo lo mismo con su mano, la soltó. Sam por su parte se miraba incrédulo, y era lógico, ¿Cómo su amigo había preferido defenderme a mí, que soy un completo desconocido, en lugar de a él que es su hermano del alma? ¿Cómo?

Porque según Rachel; ellos dos se conocen desde el jardín de niños y eran inseparables desde ese entonces. Tanto que ya se habían circulado rumores de que eran pareja y no amigos.

—Sam calma—Repetía Blaine, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Yo solo miraba todo a unos cuantos pies de ellos, sin decir nada, lo cual creo que fue lo mejor que pude hacer—Y si, tu empezaste, a nadie le gusta que lo traten de "este", se oye muy ofensivo o como que tratas a un animal.

Lo escuchaba y no lo creía, desde cuando Blaine se ponía de mi parte, si, sé que necesita de mi para cumplir con su apuesta, pero no es para tanto, ¿verdad?

Los dos siguieron en su debate y de un momento al otro Sam se tranquilizo, gracias al cielo, o al menos eso le dijo a Blaine. Tomo su bolso que estaba tirado en el piso, lo coloco en su espalda y agarro camino hacia la secundaria, susurrando un "Me las pagaras" cuando paso a la par mía.

Lo ignore por completo, y la verdad no le tenía miedo, o tal vez sí. Pero, total, no sería algo que no hubiera vivido antes. Yo he venido rotando de escuela en escuela y todo siempre es lo mismo, los matones. Matones homofóbicos que siempre me odian. Pero a él no lo entendía, ¿Por qué me odia de esa manera?, no creo que sea homofóbico, porque si lo fuera no sería amiga de Blaine, ¿cierto?... Que se trae contra mí, que daño tan grande le he hecho para merecer todos los días sus frías miradas y sus ganas de golpearme, ¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Blaine, incorporándose a mí un poco más.

Salí de mi nube de pensamientos y cuando lo vi al rostro no pude retener una sonrisa curvada que salió a flor de piel.

—Si—Susurre.—Por cierto, gracias.

—No hay de que—Dijo él—Pero…. ¿Qué cojones tienes?, mira que oponerte a un chico que te dobla de fuerza es muy valiente, y a la vez muy estúpido, ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si yo no hubiera estado aquí?, te diré la respuesta. Ahora mismo tendrías tremendo puñetazo en el rostro. Y mira que sería una lástima, sobre todo porque tienes una cara muy linda.

No puedo creer que Blaine sea tan perfecto tan amoroso, tan especial, tan ¡uff!... como sé nota que no lo conozco por completo, yo pensé que era un maldito, pero sobre todo pensé que era de esos que andan por la vida solo pensando en sexo y buscando la oportunidad de ver quien cae rendido ante sus encantos de guapetón engreído.

Y no digo que no sea de esos, que yo mismo lo he vivido anoche en mi casa, pero estoy un poco equivocado; Blaine tiene sentimientos, y unos muy bellos, pero ¿Por qué disfraza esos sentimientos?, ¿Por qué no los muestra nunca?, será que tiene miedo a algo, ¿Pero a qué?. El antes de pedirme que fuera su "novio" nunca se había comportado así con migo, y mucho menos se había tomado la molestia de hablarme, era como si pasara a la par mía y nada más, no me miraba, no sentía mi presencia, yo era un cero a la izquierda para él. Y es así con la mayoría de la secundaria, con los únicos que ella se relaciona es con Sam, y su grupito de idiotas, digo, su grupito de amigos. Los cuales, lo único que saben hacer es molestar a los no populares como yo.

—Kurt, vamos— Escuche hablar a Blaine, rápidamente gire mi nuca y lo vi a los ojos.— Se nos hace tarde—Murmuró, y en ese instante caí de nuevo a la tierra… Dios… que ya iba diez minutos retrasado, hay nanita hoy si seguro me mandan con el director, con la policía o incluso, con el ¡FBI!.—¡Kurt ándale, apúrate!—Gritó a casi una cuadra lejos de mi. Tome mi bolso, el cual estaba en el piso, le quite el polvo y salí corriendo como ave que lleva vuelo.

— ¡Mierda Blaine!, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— Pegunté, y por mas rápido que corrimos llegamos tarde. El portón negro de la secundaria ya estaba cerrado, y eso… joder… eso me afligía y mucho. Que yo nunca había faltado a clases, ningún día. Nunca, ni aunque estuviera enfermo.

—Bueno.—Murmuro Blaine, alzando los hombros en un gesto despreocupado, como si ello era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.— ¿Te apetece ir por un heladito, kurt?

¡¿QUÉ?!

Ósea ¡¿QUEEEEEEÉ?!

No lo puedo creer, yo aquí mas afligido que nunca y al muy… ¡Arg!... solo se le ocurre la idea de "ir a comer a un heladito".

—Mira Blaine.—Exclamé, girando a su rostro y dando mi mirada más matadora.— ¡Helado es el que te voy a sacar del... ($%#!)!… si no buscas la manera de cómo entrar a la secundaria—Le dije, o prácticamente le grite muy enfurruñado.

Blaine al ver mi frustración hizo lo de costumbre, arquear una ceja. Y eso… ¡Por Dios!... eso lo hacía ver malditamente sexy y muy, muy ardiente. Tanto que me dieron ganas de… calma Kurt, piensa con claridad.

—Pero enserio Blaine, ¿Qué haremos?. No me puedo quedar aquí afuera. Mira que si lo hago mi padre me mata.

—Calma baby—Musitó.—De hoy en adelante yo seré tu protector.— Recargo sus dedos sobre mi nariz, y la apretó como si yo fuera un niño pequeño, y tal parece que dicho acto se le estaba haciendo costumbre.— Ven, sígueme—Pidió, cogiéndome de la mano al momento que paso a la par mía.

Los dos caminamos rodeando por las afueras la secundaria y cuando llegamos a la parte trasera nos detuvimos.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?— Pregunte con un poco de temor, y no es que desconfié pero… ¡que carajos hacíamos Blaine y yo en ese espantoso lugar!, ¡Dios, eso era realmente horrible!: Con el pasto que llegaba arriba de mis rodillas, un intento de rio, unos fierros viejos, muchos árboles, y … me daba cosa estar ahí, que tal si nos salía una serpiente, un oso panda, o peor aun ¡un elefante!

—Kurt, tranquilízate—Dijo Blaine, al ver cómo me zarandeaba de un lado para otro.

—Blaine, sácame de aquí. ¡Esto es horrible!

—¿Qué?, ¿No quieres entrar a la secundaria?—Preguntó arqueando las dejas.

—Si, pero… ¡¿Cómo carajos vamos a entrar desde aquí?!—Inquirí, exclamando un poco la voz, bueno, exclamando mucho la voz.

—Por allí—Respondió, señalando con su dedo la rama del árbol que colgaba sobre el muro de la secundaria.

—¿Qué?, ¿estás hablando en serio?

—Es la única manera—Musitó, alzando sus hombros.—Yo lo utilizo para salirme de clases e ir a buscar algo de diversión.

Aja, la diversión era más que clara, ¡SEXO!

—Okay, si no hay de otra—Resople.

—Claro que la hay—Dijo, poniendo esos morritos de niño inocente.—Podemos ir por ese heladito—Agrego, alzando las cejas con mucho coqueteo.

Ante sus intentos de seducción rodee los ojos, le saque la lengua y me encamine hacia el árbol. Y al estar frente al robusto y frondoso roble coloque la palma de mi mano sobre él.—Con permiso arbolito.— Tire mi bolso al piso y trate de escalarlo, pero se me era imposible, sobre todo por el pantalón ajustado que cargaba puesto, no me daba mucha flexibilidad.

Pero no me rendí le seguí dando hasta que… mierda… hasta que hubo una vez en la que mi trasero se estrello con el suelo, ¡Ouch!, eso me dolió hasta la conciencia.

—¡Mierda!—farfulle muy bajitamente, acariciando con la palma de mi mano la parte donde sentía el dolor, y ahí… joder… ahí escuche una gran carcajada, y esa carcajada venia del gran Blaine Estúpido Anderson.

Mas maldito de lo que ya es no puedes ser, ¿verdad?

Alcé mi rostro hacia él y con la mirada le dije todo lo que sentía hacia él en ese momento (odio, odio, y más odio). Pero… eso no le importo ni una pisca de nada. El de lo más tranquilo se siguió riendo de mí hasta que se le dio la puta gana.

Con mi trasero aun ardiendo, me levante y lo seguí intentado, no le iba a dar el gusto de verme caer, no, jamás, nunca. Lo iba a conseguir, y no me importaba si tardaba todo el día.

—Bien, ya me divertí un poco. Así que..—Se acerco hacia mí y coloco las palmas de sus manos a cada uno de los costados de mis caderas.

—Déjame, yo puedo solo.—Le dije casi en un bufido.

—Vamos, bebe. No seas orgulloso, déjate ayudar. Mira que soy muy bueno ayudando.—Al decir esas palabras, las cuales obviamente eran con coqueteo, arqueo ambas ceja con malicia y bajo la palma de su mano derecha hacia un glúteo de mi trasero —¡Mmm!, sé que algún día esto será mío—Aseveró, relamiéndose con ganas. Deslizo su otra mano hacia mi otro glúteo y de un momento a otros sentí que me apretujo ambos glúteos con tanta fuerza que me hizo dar un pequeño brinco.

Y Justo ahí, en ese preciso momento. Sentí como la sangre me hirvió por dentro, y con toda la velocidad del mundo me gire y…

Señores, ahí fue donde Blaine se gano la bofetada del año… ¡PLASH!

—¡Mierda Kurt!, ¡¿Por qué gran P$%#! hiciste eso?!, solo estaba jugando—Gruño con la palma de su mano recargada sobre la mejilla, deslizándola de arriba abajo, dejando de vez en cuando ver los cinco dedos que le había dejado bien marcado en la piel.

—¡Y la próxima vez!…. espero que no haya próxima vez—Le advertí sacudiendo en el aire la palma de mi mano, y es que si le había pegado muy fuerte, ya que hasta a mi me ardía la mano con la cual le había golpeado.

Me agache para recoger mi bolsón y salí patitas pa que te quiero de ese maldito, cochino, asqueroso y muy repulsivo lugar y no solo el lugar, sino también la compañía.

Me encamine de nuevo hasta el portón de la secundaria e iba a hacer lo que debí haber hecho antes: pedirle a Marvin —el portero— que me dejara entrar.

Debí haber hecho eso en lugar de haberle hecho caso al salvaje que deje haya solo. … Es que era más que evidentes, el muy cochinote quería abusar de mí. Okay, sé que estoy exagerando un poco o mucho pero que imbécil fui, ¡ja!, ¿Él ayudarme?… por dios Kurt… solo hay que ponerse a recapacita un poco y pensar en que Blaine no hace nada sin esperar algo a cambio. Y obviamente de mi quería ese "algo", pero el tiro le salió al revés, ya que lo único que se gano de mi, fue esa gran bofetada y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Lo haría otra vez y sin pensarlo dos veces.

Mientras iba camino a la secundaria iba reflexionar un poco, y llegue a la conclusión de que; si no, hubiera ido con Blaine a aquel lugar me hubiera ahorrado muchas cosas: En primera, me hubiera ahorrado el puto golpe que me di en el trasero. En segunda, la humillación de escuchar la gran carcajada de parte suya, y en tercero…. Mierda… en tercero me hubiera ahorrado el que sus sucias manos me hubieran tocado el culo, ¡Por dios!, como se nota que ese chico solo piensa en eso: sexo, sexo y mas sexo. El no pierde la oportunidad de ver quien cae, pero se equivoco con migo, es que ¡arg!... eso fue tan vergonzoso que con solo acordarme las mejillas se me poner muy rojas.

Llegue justo al frente del portón y de la bolsa de mi pantalón saque una moneda para poder tocar. Toque varias veces y como a la novena escuche una voz que pregunto quién era, le respondí diciendo mi nombre y al instante pude escuchar como quitaban todos los seguros. Y al momento que la puerta se abrió solo pude hacer algo, respirar con toda intensidad y pensar en mi "escusa".

Enserio no puedo creer lo buen actor que me he vuelto, y es que…Wow, hasta yo me he sorprendido de la gran actuación que hice solo para que me dejaran entrar. El muy tonto de Marvin me la creyó toda completita. Y no lo culpo, que me he echado el chorro del año…. Gracias dios de la actuación.

Iba caminando— bueno, mas corriendo que caminando— por los solos pasillos de la secundaria, pero justo cuando iba a atravesar el pasillo que se dirija al salón de clases unas manos me jalonearon de las muñecas y con la velocidad que llevaba solo pude conseguir una cosa, estrellarme de espalda sobre los casilleros que se encontraban ahí. Y eso, ¡hay!, eso me dolió muchísimo.

—No pensabas entrar si mi, ¿verdad?—Escuche decir a la voz de Blaine, y cuando entre abrí mis ojos lo comprobé. El estaba a 5 centímetros de mi boca, con sus brazos arriba de mis hombros, y con las palmas de sus manos recargadas sobre los casilleros.

—Estúpido, me has golpeado con ese jalón.—Me queje, pero no le importo, lo único que hizo fue esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, y acercar mas su rostro, quedando ahora a solo dos centímetros. Dos centímetros en donde muy factiblemente podía sentir su tan exquisito olor y también su tan agitada respiración, la cual se estrellaba en mi cara y me hacía perder en la locura y la pasión.

—Estamos a mano, bebé—Murmuro.—¿O crees, que esa bofetada no me ha dolido?

Resople muy sonoramente y clave por completo mi mirada en la suya.

—Okay, lo siento. Sé que me pase del límite. Pero tú también lo hiciste, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera después de que me tocaste el culo?, ¿Pensaste que te iba aplaudir?

—No—Masculló.—Pensé que ibas a gozar.

¡A gozar!, ja, como se ve que no me conoce, ¿Qué clase de persona cree que soy?, de esas que andan por la vida en busca de placer, es obvio que de esa clase no soy yo. Para mí el entregarse a alguien es algo sagrado, algo especial, algo que quieres con amor. No solo ir y decir " hey quieres follar con migo" y listo. No, ese definitivamente no soy yo. Ni creo que lo sea, dejaría atrás todo lo que me han enseñado y sobre todo ¿Dónde dejaría las intensas charlas que me dio mi padre?, porque créanme han sido muchas y ¿Dónde dejo la promesa que le hice a mi madre?, ¿A Dónde?, ¿En el olvido?

—Mira Blaine.—Farfullé.—Recuerdo que te dije que, el ser tu novio de ¡mentiras! No significaría que habría muestras de cariño, ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?

Blaine ante la pregunta que le hice, ensancho más sus ojos en los míos y se quedo pensante.

—Recuerdo que lo preguntaste—Afirmo.—Pero no recuerdo el que yo haya aceptado—agrego.

¡OSTIA!, con él no se puede, simplemente no se puede siempre busca una manera de salir librado y conseguir su maldad y eso…. ARG… eso a veces me corta el rollo completamente, tanto que me dan ganas de tomarlo del cuello, torcerlo y hacerlo… tranquilo Kurt, tranquilo.

—Sí, pero eso es lo que yo quiero. No besos, no toques amorosos, y nada de lo que signifique contacto físico.

Sonrió macabramente y rodo los ojos.

—Lamento no poder cumplir con esa petición, niñato—Dijo.

—¡Perdón!

—Te recuerdo que somos "novios", Kurt. Y los novios hacen eso; se besan, se acarician, se tocan en donde quieren y hacen de todo bebé. Así que, no te libraras de estas manos por un mes— Dijo eso arqueando sus cejas con malicia y con una expresión de "no puedes hacer nada querido" ... se jacto por lo alto.

Y yo… pero que mierda… yo en lugar de molestarme justo cuando dijo "no te libraras de estas manos por un mes" sentí que me desvanecía en un macabro y desgarrador placer, el cual como una ola de calor me hacia pedazos por dentro.

Suspire una, dos, o las veces que pude. Me atreví a levantar mi vista, y cuando conecte con la suya, me sentí atado, no podía hacer nada. Nada más que soportarlo por un mes, por un maldito mes. En donde no tengo ni la más remota idea de las cosas que me esperan. Pero de algo si estoy seguro… Señores, mi vida no será la misma después de este mes.

* * *

**_Notas del Autor:_ ¡Y bien! ¡Que tal estuvo! **Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capitulo. Sé que muchos y muchas tienen una diversidad de preguntas, como por ejemplo: ¿Con quien aposto Blaine? ¿Qué pasara con ellos de hoy en adelante? ¿Por qué Sam odia a Kurt?... y machas más. A lo que yo les puedo contestar que no se preocupen cada una de esas dudas se irán descubriendo a medida que la historia vaya avanzando.

Les mando un enorme abrazote y que la pasen súper. Muchas gracias por siempre leerme y si consideran que soy merecedor de un comentario, BIENVENIDO SEA. Yo soy feliz de leerlo _**(^_^)/**_


	5. Orgullo y Capricho

**_Bueno, como es lunes y yo prometí que actualizaría los lunes. He aquí un nuevo capitulo. Espero lo disfruten mucho y les agradezco infinitamente sus bellos comentarios comentarios. Cada vez que los leo me hacen sentir súper padre. Un enorme beso. _**

**_ADVERTENCIA_****_: Este fics es un poco osado, contiene un léxico no muy común y usado por las personas. Para dejarlo mas claro, es un tanto osado, tétrico y etc. Contiene escenas un poco hot entre dos hombre y es un poco loco xD._**

**_NOTA: Perdón por los muchos errores ortográficos, gramáticos y de mucho índole que esta historia contiene.  
_**

**_Glee no me pertenece. Pertenece a RYAN Y FOX :). Soy simplemente un fanático que ocupa sus personajes para escribir historias locas. _**

* * *

**_OJO: El personaje que sale al principio no es Blaine, tampoco es Kurt. Solamente. _**

**_"El amor nace justo del corazón hermanito"_**: Esas eran las palabras que siempre me repetía mi hermano mayor. Palabras a las cuales siempre le preguntaba "Pero, ¿Cómo sabré cuando es amor"

**_"Lo sabrás, porque el amor no es algo que puedes dominar. ¿El amor es así?, puede transformar la noche en día. Es muy impredecible y muchas veces te hace darlo todo; sin pensarlo, sin saberlo, solo lo haces porque sientes la necesidad de hacerlo"_**

Tengo sus respuestas muy clavadas en mi mente. Y al cerrar mis parpados; siento que él está parado justo a mí lado, siento que coloca una mano sobre mi hombro y me sonríe. Me sonríe con esa sonrisa tan amplia, tan gozosa, tan llena de vida.

Pero eso no es más que solo producto de mi imaginación.

Cada día me cuesta el creer, que él, la persona quien me dijo esas palabras, haya sido quien tuvo que pasar por tal cosa. Porque la vida es tan infernalmente injusta, porque no fui yo el que paso por tal situación en lugar de él.

De él, a quien todo mundo consideraba como el chico más maravilloso del mundo. Y no solo todo el mundo. Yo también lo consideraba así. Yo lo admiraba, lo creía mi ejemplo a seguir, mi inspiración, mi concejero, mi apoyo.

Y estoy aquí, como un maldito llorón, y como lo hago cada mañana, admirando una foto de él, de mí hermano. Esa foto en donde se le ve con un rostro lleno de vida. Y en donde cada día le digo a mi mente y mucho más a mi corazón, que él ya no está aquí, que ya ha partido, que aunque lo deseo no volverá.

Pero es inútil que siempre me repita esas palabras una tras otra vez.

Con cada una de ella lo único que consigo es, que lo extrañe mucho mas y que me den más ganas de vengar su muerte, porque de algo si estoy seguro, yo vengare la muerte de mi hermano, y claro que lo voy a hacer, no importa que ese maldito haya quedado impune ante la ley, yo si tomare represaría y haré por lo que tanto he anhelado, conseguir justicia, justicia con mis propias manos.

Ese bastardo tiene que pagar. Y lo voy a conseguir, sin importarme nada, ni mucho menos, nadie…..

**_BLAINE_**

¡¿Pero qué carajos sucedía con migo?!, Dios, nunca antes me había pasado algo así. No puedo creer que en toda la puta clase no me he podido concentrarme ni un pelo, y a parte de todo ¡no puedo despegar mi vista de dicha zona!... Pero hay algo de lo que estoy muy seguro, la culpa, la maldita culpa la tienes ese delicado, desosó, redondo y muy apetitoso trasero de Kurt….¡Hay san Eloy, siento que me lo doy!

Pero enserio, ese chico es un desconsiderado, porque ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre ponerse ese pantalón?!, ¡Madre mía!, que por poco y ganas no me faltaron, de ir justo donde estaba sentado. Plantarle un buen beso, transportarlo al escritorio del profe y hacerle el amor muy suave y a la vez salvajemente. Dios, que mal estoy, creo que necesito un baño, y de preferencia con agua fría.

—¡Blaine!—Dijo el Profesor David, y al momento que escuche pronunciar mi nombre salí de mi nube de fantasías; en la cuales estaba incluido kurt, yo y un rico baño de espumas….Nada fuera de lo común.

—Si, dime David.

—Blaine, cuantas veces te he dicho que soy el profesor David, no tu hermano—Gruño él, haciendo un gesto de reproche al cual acompañaba una mirada de intimidación.

Y la verdad es, que eso me la suda, ja, hasta cree que le voy a tener miedo. Eso nunca. Que soy Blaine Anderson o en otras palabras la máxima autoridad de este mugriento y mal oliente lugar. Soy capaz de hacer que todos tiemblen y me obedezcan con solo chasquear los dedos.

Pero debo de aceptar algo, yo soy capaz de dominar a toda la secundaria menos a alguien. Y da la casualidad de que ese alguien es ese niñito de piel blanca, cabellos castaños, figura de doncella y con la mirada más linda del mundo, quien además esta a cinco asientos delante de mí, con un pantalón negro que no deja nada a la imaginación. Y No puedo entender el porqué, no puedo hacerlo lo que se me plante la gana con Kurt. Ese niño se me ha hecho una misión imposible, ya llevo dos días de ardua labor de seducción y nada de nada. Ni un besito por parte suya, y aun, los besos en los cuales ambos hemos participado han sido porque yo he dado el primer paso. Ya que, por parte suya nada de nada.

Y eso…. Madre mía…. eso me da un poco de asfixia, siento que estoy perdiendo mis encantos. Y es obvio que los estoy perdiendo, nunca me había costado seducir a quien yo quisiera, bastaba con un guiño de ojo y una señal para conseguir mi objetivo, y no solo para una vez, para cuantas veces se me plantara la gana.

Pero Kurt era en definitiva un caso. Un lindo y muy excitante caso. Uno con el cual estoy mas que seguro de que voy a disfrutar mucho, y presiento que este mes no me la voy a pasar tan mal después de todo, ya que…. Yo y esa cosita bella que está sentada delante de mí, la vamos a pasar de la mejor manera…

—Blaine, ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!—Pronuncio severa y muy ruda la voz de David, quien estaba justo frente de mi rostro con una expresión de pocos amigos.

Sonreí con ironía y con burla. Algo que usualmente hacia.

—Tal vez, pero que se te ofrece—Le dije.

David resopló de manera estruendosa al escuchar mi respuesta, y por la expresión de su rostro me di cuenta de que estaba jodidamente furioso.

Y eso me encantaba.

—Ve al pizarrón y resuelve el ejercicio que he colocado.—Me extendió el plumón y yo a muy regaña dientes lo tome. Me levante y me dirigí al pizarrón, sintiendo y escuchando los cuchicheos y las miradas de mis compañeros por atrás... Maldito David, como se nota la falta de sexo en su vida.

Al llegar al pizarrón y al ver el tremendo ejercicio que había puesto, me quede atónico. ¿Pero qué gran carajo era eso? , dios, ¿Por quién me tomaba ese tipo? Madre mía, que ese problema no lo podía resolver ni el mismísimo Albert Einstein. Y con solo verlo la mente se me quedo chapada y completamente en blanco.

—¿Pasa algún problema, Blaine?—Pregunto David, al ver cómo me había quedado estático frente a la pizarra, y sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Lo mire con titubeo.

—Que paso.—Fue lo primero que dije, sin pensármelo por un segundo.

—¡Qué!... no, que va Blaine. Mira que no has hecho nada.

—¡Y como carajos quieres que haga algo!, si lo has puesto de cagada.

—Vamos Blaine, no está muy difícil. Yo lo hacía cuando iba a cuarto grado.

Ganas de tirarle el plumón justo en el rostro no me faltaron "Yo lo hacía cuando iba a cuarto grado" ¡ARG! como odio a los malditos fanfarrones como él. Odio que se crean los mejores y que son los reyes del mundo. Pero de que coños hablo, si en teoría se podría decir que yo soy así…. Mierda, pero que yo lo sea no es tan mal, ¿cierto? Además, yo soy Blaine…. Y esa era otra cosa ¿no?

Vi como me miraba con desaprobación y me sentí de la cagada.

—Okay, lo voy a intentar—Dije no con muchos ánimos, pero total, que tan difícil seria hacer números.

Me gire de nuevo para estar enfrente del pizarrón y comencé a "realizar el ejerció". Así que comencé a plantearlo, a ver qué sistema podía ocupar y vaya que creo que lo estaba haciendo bien. WOW, que esto no esta tan difícil como hace apenas unos minutos pensaba, es más, hasta facilito lo he sentido.

—¡Listo!—Anuncie a los 15 minutos, girándome al frente y viendo a todos con mucha alegría y una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—A ver, deja que lo examino—Dijo David, encaminándose desde la parte de atrás del salón hacia el frente del pizarrón, poniendo sus lentes para ver mejor el ejercicio.—¡Madre mía Blaine!—Expreso de repente, algo que me dio un poco de alegría— Esto esta….. de mierda. Dios Blaine, nos has podido ni plantear el ejerció.

Y ahí fue donde la oleada de risas comenzarón a estallar…Malditos desconsiderados.

No puede evitar colocar mi cara de desagrado al ver como los demás de lo más tranquilo se reían de mí y sobre todo en mi cara. Pero a quien realmente quería matar era al hijo de… ($%#")…. de David, maldito lambe troncos, juro que me las vengare.

Su rostro —El de David—tenía una sonrisa burlona y con una expresión de "eso te pasa por burlarte de mí". Y justo ahí fruncí mi entre cejo con mucha rabia, apreté ambas palmas de mis manos e iba a reprocharle todo lo que sentía por dentro. Pero cuando di el paso una voz muy suavecita y muy parecida a la de una princesa me detuvo.

—Ya basta chicos, que no es bueno reírse de alguien.—Dijo la voz de Kurt, poniéndose de pies y con dicho acto no pude evitar sonreír y sentirme en las nubes.—Sí, todos sabemos que blaine es un tonto, el más tonto que he conocido, pero aun así no es bueno hacerle burla—¡Santo Dios!, con ayuda así para que quiero más.

—Kurt, joder, no me ayudes mucho.—Le dije con sarcasmo, haciendo que se girara y me viera.

—Calma, solo trato de ayudar a un amigo—Me correspondió con una sonrisita que figuraba en su linda carita de ángel y un guiño de ojo.

Sonreí y le di las gracias con un susurro.

—Por cierto, profesor.—Murmuró Kurt, dirigiendo su atención hacia David.—No es su muy grato decirle a alguien que lo que ha hecho esta de mierda, aun así sea, porque si es así como quiere que construyan su confianza, créame, no lo está haciendo bien.

¿Pero qué carajos acaba de ser eso?, ósea ¿Kurt estaba haciendo eso para defenderme?

No, hoy si creo que estoy muy perdido y alucinado. Hasta estoy soñando el que Kurt me está defendiendo de David….. ¡de David! que según he escuchado, es su profesor favorito.

—Hummel, ¿Usted trata de decirme que doy mal la clase?

—No profesor, yo jamás diría eso. Es más, yo lo admiro, pero ahora me ha dejado muy decepcionado de la manera que ha tratado y ha dejado que los demás se burlen de Blaine. No lo considero bien.

¡Y ahí me quede boquiabierto señores!, pero sobre todo pasmado, parecía un sueño el que ese ángel caído del cielo me estuviera defendiendo.

David remacho un poco los dientes y alejo los lentes de su rostro.

—No puedo creer, que alguien tan bueno como tú, y aun mas, no me cabe la idea en la cabeza de que mi mejor alumno pierda su tiempo en defender lo indefendible—Le dijo a Kurt, observándolo con una mirada de desaprobación.

No, eso sí que no, como se atreve ese hijo de la gran ¡ahg! a decirle esas palabras a mi ángel, y aparte de eso creo que cuando le dijo "no me cabe la idea en la cabeza de que mi mejor alumno pierda su tiempo en defender lo indefendible" lo sentí como una ofensa hacia mi persona, sentí como que le dijo que con migo no había esperanzas de nada. Concho lambe platos, yo soy capaz de ser muy grande si me lo propongo.

Justo cuando dijo esas palabras a Kurt me sentí enfurecer, remache mi mandíbula, apreté muy fuerte los puños y tome el valor de ir a decirle muchas cosas en la cara a ese tipo. Pero si tiene suerte el muy cabrón, justo en ese momento sonó la campaña que dictaba que ya era hora del receso.

—Bueno, eso ha sido todo alumnos—Dijo parándose justo al frente.—El ejerció que no pudo resolver Blaine queda de tarea.— Los bufeos, gruñidos y reproches de los demás no se hicieron esperar justo ahí. Maldito, ya lo decía yo, el no tener diversión arruina a las personas.

Me acerque al escritorio y con mi vista llena de rabia lo mire a él (a David) y le deje ahí su cochino plumón, prácticamente se lo avente ahí, y mejor que haya sido a ahí y no a su cara. Ya que, habían dos cosas en juego si se lo tiraba al rosto: Una de ella es; el dejarle el rostro aun mas feo de lo que ya lo posee. La otra, bueno, la otra opción es que me mande con el director, y ahí si que ya estamos en un gran problemón, y uno muy grande, porque no es que yo sea tan maluco, pero debo de aceptar que en este año llevo como 20 visitas con Figgin, y si voy una más me dan de baja, y no es que me preocupe, pero no sería la caña el que me corran por una estupidez.

—¿Aun estas aquí Blaine?

Respire e hice la mejor opción, ir por mis cosas y salir a disfrutar del recreo.

Al momento que salí del salón con mis ojos solo buscaba a alguien, a kurt. Quería darles las gracias por haberme defendido y sobre todo, porque no aprovechar un poco de las circunstancias….

A lo lejos lo vi que iba con sus amigos los raritos nerd. Bueno, la rarita era la chica bajita, morena y un poquito narizona que andaba como perrita faldera siempre pegada a él. Porque a puck ya lo conocía un poco y era de puta madre, era muy genial, y aparte, no hay nadie en la faz de la tierra que conozca muy a la perfección a la población femenina más que él.

Me acerque y como estaba de espalda aproveché para pasar mis brazos sobre su estrecha cintura y de recargar un beso en su nuca, haciéndolo temblar de placer, gozándome de cierto poder que yo podía ocasionar sobre él.

Casi al instante, kurt giro su nuca y me vio confundido y un poco escurridizo. Pero esta vez no busco la manera de zafarse de mi agarre…. ¡Por fin!, eso ya es un avance. Un avance que me hace de nuevo a ser yo.

—¿Deseas algo?—Pregunto kurt, tan frio como siempre, dejando a un lado la atención de sus amigos, quienes se miraban con un poco de desagrado y era obvio que ese desagrado era hacia mí.

— Quiero darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por mí—Le dije con una sonrisa muy amplia en mi rostro, y esas sonrisas no se me eran muy difícil con él, me bastaba con ver la belleza de su rostro y ese par de ojos almendrados color grisáceos para lograrlo.

—Eso. Bueno, eso lo haría con cualquiera.—¡Diablos!, este chico si puede cagarlo todo cuando se lo propone, que he venido con las más grandes ilusiones y me sale con semejante barbaridad…. Y es que esta todo claro, ya no hay valores hoy en día.

—Eres un mentiroso nene. Sé que eso lo has hecho solo por mí. Porque vamos kurt, sé que no eres capaz de resistirte a todo esto.

—Si blaine, tienes toda la razón. Eres tan irresistible, que se me quema la vista.

Mocoso malcriado, juro que, si no fuera tan bello e inocente, ahorita mismo le estaría dando una lección de lo maravilloso que puedo ser.

—Mira kurt…..—Justo ahí, a lo lejos vi a Sam que venía saliendo del baño y había algo que quería preguntarle.—Luego hablamos nene.—Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí prácticamente corriendo a donde se encontraba Sam.

—…

Cuando ya me iba aproximando más cerca a mi rubio amigo, le pegue un grito. Este al instante invoco su rostro en dirección hacia mí y ahí le hice un gesto. Gesto con el cual detuvo su paso y corrí mas para llegar lo antes posible.

—¿Qué deseas Blaine?—Pregunto con una cara de poco amigos, y un poco enfurruñado.

—¡Madre mía!, ¿Qué carácter cargamos hoy?—Murmure incorporándome más.—Pero… ¿Quería saber que fue lo de hoy en la mañana?, cielos Sam, que casi le partes la cara a Kurt. Además, no entiendo el porque te sorprende el haberme visto con él. ¿Tengo que recordarte que fue tu idea, no la mía?

La verdad era, que la persona con quien había hecho la apuesta fue con Sam. Ambos apostamos por un absurdo juego de Futbol, en el cual obviamente, y gracias a la puta suerte que me acompaña, yo salí perdiendo. Así que, ahí fue donde perdí a "Herbie", mi auto, mi bebé, mi vida, mi todo. Pero eso no fue todo. Sam me pregunto si quería hacer el juego más interesante, y yo, como lo obviamente estúpido que soy, le dije que sí. Entonces, ahí fue donde él me dijo que para recuperar mi auto, tenía que hacer que Kurt fuera mi novio por un mes, bueno; claro está, el que Sam no lo dijo en esas palabras, pero algo así fue la cosa. Y que solo tenía que hacer eso, hacerlo mi novio y no tenía que hacer nada mas.

Y acepte, a muy regañadientes, pero acepte. Ya que, debo de admitir algo, me parecía una tortura hacer semejante cosa. Kurt me parecía un corriente, un don nadie, un mojigato.

¡Pero qué equivocado estaba!

Ahora me arrepiento de no haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor. Dios, Kurt es una maravilla de persona. Y el haber aceptado ha sido lo mejor que he podido hacer en toda mi asquerosa existencia, porque….. ¡Madre mia!... Kurt está como quiere, y aparte de todo tiene un no sé qué, que me gusta a morir….. eso aparte de ese buen culo que posee, es más que evidente.

—Sí, lo sé Blaine.—Murmuro Sam.—Pero es que verlo me dio mucha rabia—Vi como su mirada se iba tornando de color oscura, producto de la rabia claro está. Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Qué tanto le habrá hecho Kurt a Sam?, porque, cada vez que este le ve, ligeramente se pone muy furioso y con ganas de ir a golpearlo.

—Sam, quiero saber….—Le dije.—¿El por qué, odias tanto a Kurt?—Le pregunte de un golpe, si andarme con rodeos, tenía ganas de saber y algo muy dentro de mi me lo pedía a gritos.

—Todo a su tiempo, Blaine….

**_KURT_**

—Es raro, ¿No creen?—Pregunto Rachel, al ver la rarita actitud con la que Blaine salió corriendo. Pero a mí, eso ya no me extrañaba ni un poquito de nada, que estamos hablando de Blaine, quien a parte de haber nacido un perve, un calenturiento, y un salvaje, es un poquito raro.—Pero no creas que por eso te vas a librar de contarnos toda la sopa. Aparte, tu me tienes muy enojada Kurt. No puedo creer lo egoísta que has sido con nosotros. Con nosotros que somos tus hermanos de toda la vida.—Rodee mis ojos—Pero dime algo Kurt.—Eso no me huele bien.—¿A que saben los labios de Blaine?—¡¿QUÉ?!— ¿Saben a fresa verdad?, vamos dime a que saben Kurt, que tengo mucha curiosidad. Es que un cuero como ese debe de besar muy rico, hay dios me va a dar algo.

Y esas son las consecuencias de no escoger muy bien a tus amigos…. Dios, Rachel en esos momentos se estaba volviendo muy pesada, y que digo pesada, la cabeza en esos instantes le estaba haciendo CU-CU, CU-CU.

—No Rach, los besos de Blaine no saben a Fresa—Dije con desgane, y debo de aceptar que con esa pregunta, Rachel me hizo retroceder al pasado y sentir de nuevo los labios de Blaine sobre los míos, sobre todo me hizo recordar de nuevo ese sabor amentolado que sabe tan exquisitamente…. ¡hay madre mía!

—Vamos Kurt, no seas egoísta. Ándale, dime, siiiiiiiiiiiiii.

—¡Madre mía Rach!, lo vas a ahogar con tanta preguntadera—Exclamó Puck, con mucho cansancio. Haciendo que al instante le diera las gracias con un susurro.

—¡Tú no te mentas pelo de Ardía!—Le dijo Rachel.—¡Qué estaba hablando con el dueño del zoológico, no con sus animales!

—En ese caso, tú encajarías a la perfección con los elefantes.

— ¡¿Como dices?!—Exclamo Rachel, colocando la palma de su mano en el pecho, simulando una acción un poco dramática.

—Digo que con esa enrome nariz, encajarías muy perfectamente con ellos.

—Salvaje, retráctate.

—No.

—Hazlo.

—No.

Dios de los cielos, dime en que me equivoque, que he hecho para merecer esto, es que…. ¿Por qué demonios no puedo conseguir amigos comunes y corrientes como los demás? ¿Por qué?

Y en lo que parecieron millas las que habíamos recorrido, en donde los dos fastidiosos no pararon de atacarse el uno al otro, llegamos al comedor de la secundaria, como de costumbre los tres tomamos una bandeja y fuimos a pedir nuestros alimentos; uno muy malo por cierto, y el cual deberían de demandarlo por insalubre.

—Vamos, haya al fondo hay una mesa—Enunció Puck. Rachel y yo asentimos y los tres caminamos hacia la mesa del fondo, pero justo cuando llevábamos como diez pasos de recorrido unas manos que ya casi conocía a la perfección me tomaron de la cintura.

—¿A donde se dirigí esta preciosidad?—Susurro cerca de mi odio la muy inconfundible voz de Blaine, pegando más su pecho a mi espalda, haciéndome cohibir un poco.

—No es obvio.—Le dije.—A buscar una mesa—Añadí.

—Veo que hoy todo mundo está de mal humor—Ronroneó.—Pero no te preocupes baby, yo sé como ponerte de buen humor— Añadió, y sentí como me dio una leve nalgada. Nalgada por la cual no sé de qué magia divina saque las fuerzas para no tirarle el desayuno en la cara, y así borrarle esa sonrisa de chulo engreído que tenia dibujada en ella…. ¡maldito!

—¿Qué quieres, Blaine?—Le pregunte con desgane y sin intensiones de pelear, ya que…. Creo que es mejor hacer eso, ignorarlo y nada mas. Aunque también es mala idea, porque….¡Ósea HELLOOOOOO!, estamos hablando de Blaine Anderson, alias "Si te dejas o no, me vale, de todas forma te jodo"

—Lo que yo quiero es a ti y nada más. Eres con un ángel. Bello, mágico y misterioso a la misma vez —Respondió, haciendo que al instante rodara los ojos ante su lindo y tan "ingenioso" comentario

—¿Puedes tomártelo enserio?

—¿Qué amargado eres nene?, solo quiero ser amable y nada más. No le veo nada de malo.

—Si por amable le llamas a tocarme el culo y decir un piropo bajado de internet… ¡Vaya!, que amabilidad—Gruñí con sarcasmo, arrugando mi nariz, siempre lo hacía cuando me sentía enojado.

—Me gusta esa cosita que haces con tu nariz…. Es sumamente dulce, y me dan ganas de comerte a besos.

¡MADRE MIA!

Debo de confesar que Blaine me hizo sonrojar un poco, bueno, fue mucho lo que me hizo sonrojar. ¡¿Pero como carajos consigue eso?!

Solté un gran suspiro, desvié mi mirada para otro punto y me encerré en una nube de pensamientos. No quería que me viera rojo.

—¿Te has quedado pensante?, no me digas que…

—¡No Blaine!—Interrumpí rápidamente.— No me he quedado pensando en ti—Le dije, aclarando lo que él iba a decir, porque era claro lo que Blaine iba a decirme, es que es tan fanfarrón, tan malucho, tan predecible, tan galante y, y, y tan ¡AHHHHHHHHH!

—Okay, cómo tu digas nene... Pero a lo que he venido es atraerte.

—¿A traerme?

—Si, tú y yo, de ahora en adelante, vamos a comer en aquella mesa.

Blaine con su dedo señalo una mesa que estaba a unos cinco metros lejos de nosotros. Enfoque a dicho lugar con mi vista y ¿No puedo creer que Blaine me haya dicho que fuera a comer en la mesa donde se sientan los populares?

—Blaine tu….¡¿Estás loco?!

—No… Ahora eres mi novio y gracias a ello… ahora tienes cierto poder.

—Bueno gracias pero….Yo paso.

—Kurt…..¡¿Tu me estas hablado enserio?!, Dios, recapacítalo, ¡¿Qué te estoy hablando de la mejor mesa que hay aquí?!

La verdad era, que otro en mi lugar estaría reventando de la emoción, pero ¿Qué coño haría yo con un grupo de trogloditas?, la repuesta era más que obvia ¡NADA!... Es más, una de las razones por la cuales no me apetece ir a sentarme a esa mesa es, porque ahí está Sam, la persona que mas "me ama" en esta secundaria.

—Si Blaine, estoy hablando muy enserio. No quiero ir con tigo a aquella mesa—Le dije muy a secas, dirigiendo mi vista hacia aquella mesa en donde estaban unas que otras porrista y también unos que otros chicos. Los del equipo de futbol para ser más exacto.

—pero Kurt….

—Blaine, ¿Me permites a Kurt un momento?—Pidió Rachel, metiéndose en medio de la discusión de telenovela barata que teníamos Blaine y yo…..¡Dios que bueno que lo hizo!, ya que, no encontraba la manera de escapar.

Blaine un poco, bueno, muy a regañadientes me soltó de la cintura y solo se quedo observando como mi amiga me arrastraba a una distancia muy considerable lejos de él.

—Mira Kurt, te lo voy a decir de la manera más sutil.—Murmuro Rachel.—¡¿PERO QUE GRAN COÑO PASA CON TIGO?!

Menos mal que iba a ser muy sutil.

—¡Mierda Rachel, le agregas una octava mas a tu grito y me revientas el tímpano del oído!—Me queje con un dedo restregando el interior de mi oreja, la cual estuvo a punto de estallar— Y…¿Porque me gritas? ¿Te has vuelto loca a caso?

—Te grito, ¿por qué realmente no te entiendo Kurt?, Diablos, que he escuchado la plática que has tenido con Blaine, y no me cabe en la cabeza el que tu no quieras ir a la mesa de los populares. Mierda Kurt, cualquiera desearía tener tu culo para poder conquistar a ese bombón que esta haya a los lejos—Señalo a Blaine y este nos sonrió muy cálidamente— Todos aquí lo quisieran, para así poder sentarse en la mejor mesa de la secundaria, y que digo de la secundaria, ¡del mundo!

¡Dios mío!, ¿en donde carajos deje a mi amiga?, porque estoy más que seguro de que está loca que está justo frente de mi no es Rachel. ¡Madre mía! ¿Cuándo se convirtió en una esquizofrénica sedienta de supremacía? ¿Cuándo?

—Okay Rachel, es obvio que el ver esa película en donde las chicas se trataban de "perras" y "golfas" te ha afectado un poco la cabeza, ¡Pero Helloooo! ¿En donde quedo mi amiga la humilde, la estudiosa, la soñadora, la NORMAL?, esa que decía que esa mesa era para gente que no tendría un gran futuro, ¿Dime en dónde?, porque yo quiero ir a buscarla.

—Sigue aquí Kurt—Respondió ella.—Pero, ¿es que yo también me quiero sentar con los populares?. Quiero saber que se siente estar en una mesa donde todo mundo se te queda mirando.

Definidamente perdí a mi amiga…..Joder….. ¡Te odio maldita supremacía!

—No.—Expresé, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿No que Kurt?

—No vamos a sentarnos haya. —Afirme.—No quiero que nos convirtamos en alguien como ellos. Además, ¡mirarlos Rachel!, se nota que todos son unos sangrones.

—Anda Kurt. Vamos. Hazlo por mí, siiiiiiiii.

—Rachel, ¡ya dije que no! y cuando yo digo que no es….

—Eres una maldita, no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de que nos sentáramos con esa bola de sangrones—Me queje al ver como mis pies iban caminando directo hacia aquella malditamente escalofriante mesa. Dios, y si mejor salgo corriendo.

—Ya verás kurt. Va a ser muy bueno el sentarnos ahí—Dijo Rachel sin poder quietar una sonrisa muy amplia que se había figurado en su rostro.

—Yo no creo que sea buena idea.—Murmuro Puck.— Pero como dicen por ahí "Es mejor andar mal acompañado que solo"

—Puck, es al revés—Musité— Se dice "Es mejor andar solo que mal acompañado".

—Como sea Kurt. Pero la verdad es, que por culpa de Rachel y su mente retorcida, ahora tendremos que sentarnos con esa bolsa de sangrones engreídos. Sin ofender Blaine.

—No te preocupes Puck—Dijo el mono de zoológico que iba prendido en mi cadera.—Yo estando cerca de Kurt, no me ofende nada—Agrego, dando un pequeño beso en mi nuca. Haciendo que los pequeños bellos de mi cuerpo se pusieran de punta.

Justo cuando nos íbamos acercando mucho mas, a diez pasos para ser exacto, la única idea que se cruzo por mi cabeza fue huir, salir corriendo de ahí y poco me falto. Ya que, eso era horrible, todos los ahí presente se nos quedaban viendo con cara de "¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?", y eso, dios, eso simplemente me ponía los pelos de punta, ya que, ¡estábamos yendo a la boca del león!, o peor aun.

Pero al momento que iba a hacer mi gran huida un chico de cabellos rubios, labios grandes y ojos claros me detuvo. Me detuvo por que al verme frunció su rostro con tanto odio que solo consiguió algo; llenarme de orgullo y mucho, mucho capricho.

Un capricho que activo la voz de mi conciencia y me dijo "Ve. Demuéstrale a ese hijo de ($%&#$!) Que tu eres mejor que él, demuéstrale que eres un Hummel"

Y eso hice.

Clave con intensidad mi vista con la de Sam. Y al parecer se dio cuenta de mis intensiones. Ya que al instante vi como sus facciones si hicieron más rígidas y me comió con la mirada.

Pero eso poco me importo.

En el fondo me preguntaba si realmente era lo mejor que estaba haciendo. Considerando que soy de esos que andan por la vida diciendo que la violencia hace más violencia, no lo creo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, mi decisión estaba tomada. O eso creía.

Ahora ya era algo personal. Si Sam quería jugar a ser mi archí enemigo, no me queda más que responder ¿cierto?. Eso sí. No creo que a las fuerzas porque estaba más que clarito quien saldría con un ojo morado si nos fuésemos a esas circunstancias. Y eso no es lo que busco, claro que no.

Lo que yo busco es que ese tipejo se dé cuenta de que no me puede intimidar todo el tiempo. Que no soy su marioneta, que no soy su piñata, su muñeca de trapos y nada eso.

En ese preciso momento—en donde cada vez me aproximaba mas a esa infernal mesa— no pude evitar sentir un temblor incontrolable en mis manos. Era un temblor que se entre mezclaba entre adrenalina y miedo. Que me hacia retroceder pero a la misma vez me hacia valiente…. Más valiente si era posible.

Y una vez que estuvimos ¡por fin! en esa "codiciada mesa", no pude evitar mirarlos a todos justo a los ojos. Ellos nos miraban raro y con desaprobación. Cada uno de esos idiotas se creían mejor que nosotros tres: Rachel, Puck y yo. Lograba percibirlo.

Pero algo paso, algo que nunca antes me había pasado.

Al momento que vi sus miradas hacia nosotros no pude evitar sonreír. Y no era de esas sonrisas muy amplias que expresan un gesto de amor. No. Esa sonrisa que se figuro en mi rostro era un tanto macabra y un poco malvada, como las de una película de miedo. A la cual también acompaño un pasamiento que se coló en mi cabeza.

Un pensamiento que decía "Ellos no pueden contra ti. Demuestra de que estas hecho "

* * *

_**Notas del**_** Autor:**Si les gusto el capitulo y creen que soy merecedor de un comentario. ¡BIENVENIDO SEA!. No me resta mas que agradecer el que hayan leído este capitulo y si fue algo que les hizo perder su importante tiempo. Lo siento :( ... Bien, se les quiere y aprecia mucho... Nos leemos en la próxima amigos.

El otro capitulo creo que va a ser muy emocionante _**;)**_


	6. Marcos

**_¡HOLA HOLA! _**

**_Sé que no es lunes. Pero hoy quería publicar y por eso lo hice xD._**

**_Como siempre les agradezco el que me lean y también cada uno de sus comentarios. Muchas gracias! ^^_**

**_ADVERTENCIA_****_: Este fics es un poco osado, contiene un léxico no muy común y usado por las personas. Para dejarlo mas claro, es un tanto osado, tétrico y etc. Contiene escenas un poco hot entre dos hombre y es un poco loco xD._**

**_NOTA: Perdón por los muchos errores ortográficos, gramáticos y de mucho índole que esta historia contiene.  
_**

**_Glee no me pertenece. Pertenece a RYAN Y FOX :). Soy simplemente un fanático que ocupa sus personajes para escribir historias locas. _**

* * *

**_NOTA:_****_ Con este capitulo le quiero poner un poco de sazón a la historia. También quiero que sepan, que en esta historia quiero poner nuevos personajes. Personajes que no existen en Glee, pero que si van a aparecer en esta loca historia. Ah, otra cosa. Muy dentro de mi, algo me dice que el nuevo personaje no va ser mucho de su agrado. Pero solo les pido de favor que lo tomen como una nueva experiencia que leen, si. :)_**

**_Sin mas que añadir, espero lo disfruten:_**

Me arrepentía con locura el haber venido a sentarme a esta mesa. ¡Dios mío!, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando creí que no sería tan malo después de todo?

Ah, si. Estaba pensando en que tal vez podría hacerle un favor a una amiga, una muy loca por cierto. Pero nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto:

—¿Cómo se le llama a un oso que cuenta chistes?

—¿Cómo?

—Chist-oso

Y esa era Rachel, diciendo un chiste "tan genial", que no hizo reír absolutamente a nadie. Pobre, tan joven y tan perdida en la vida. Y la verdad no entendía cual era su afán por encajar con ellos. No la entendía.

Pero la verdad es, que yo no hice nada por sacarla de su locura. Tengo la fe, de que tal vez, de que solo tal vez en algún momento volverá a ser mi amiga de antes, la normal. Y solo espero que sea pronto.

Baje de nuevo la vista a mi cuaderno y seguí escribiendo.

—¿Tu que tanto escribes?—Pregunto una de las porristas, Santana. Alce mi vista ante su pregunta y dude un poco en contestarle.

—Una frase.—Dije luego de un largo momento.

—A ver. ¿Podrías leerla?—Pidió.

Alce la vista y la mire con duda.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

Lo cierto era, yo no quería leerlo. Nunca lo hago. Usualmente escribo una frase de inspiración, la grabo en mi mente y queda estampada en mi libreta.

Así de simple.

—Vamos…—Murmuro ella.— Desde que has llegado no has parado de escribir. Y además, tienes pinta de escritor. Por eso creo que ha de ser algo bueno.

Wow, ¡Que Observadora! ¡ Y yo pensé, que nadie había notado mi presencia!

La mire con desconfianza pero había sido gentil. A decir verdad, todas las chicas que estaban en la mesa se miraban muy gentiles. A excepción de los chicos, que desde que me he sentado no han dejado de tirar indirectas muy obvias. Obvias para mi claro está.

—Okay..—Le dije, baje mi vista hacia el cuaderno y comencé a leer:

_"«¿Me siento solo?» Esas son las palabras que mas de alguna vez no hemos dicho a nosotros mismo. O a veces, es simplemente la vos de nuestra alma la que nos clama a gritos._

_ Todos alguna vez nos hemos sentido solos. Más de alguna vez lo hemos vivido. Pero casi siempre, este no se encuentra solo. También hay algo que acompaña a la soledad, la tristeza. Ambas se conocen muy bien, son conceptos diferentes pero que al combinarse hacen uno solo. Y no hay nada peor para una persona que vivir ambos conceptos. Los dos logran cegarte. Los dos te hacen perder. Los dos muchas veces, se convierten en algo nocivo y logran transformar el amor que forma parte de nuestro corazón en odio, en rencor, en vacio y aún mas, en dolor. _

_La soledad duele, y mucho. Pero duele aun mas, cuando no tienes un hombro en que recargarte, una mano en la cual aferrarte, un amigo en quien desahogarte e incluso, es muy difícil de sobre llevar cuando hay ausencia de amor en tu vida."_

Leí solo un pedazo de todo lo que había escrito y cuando lo termine de leer mire de nuevo a la chica morena que me había pedido que lo hiciera.

—Lo vez.—Dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.—Te dije que tenias pinta de ser escritor. Me gusto mucho, fue profundo y bello.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí y le di las gracias hablando en un susurro.

—Eso…—Murmuró Sam.—Ha sido lo más gay que he escuchado.

No pude evitar verlo a los ojos, pero este ligeramente aparto su mirada y choco los puños con Mike, jactándose de su gran acto que acaba de haber hecho.

Cualquiera en mi lugar, se hubiera molestado. Pero no fue mi caso.

—Pueda que sea gay.—Murmuré, haciendo que el rubio, quien se gozaba con locura, me mirara por unos segundos.—Pero sinceramente, tú me inspiraste a inscribirlo.

Su gran sonrisa poco a poco se fue borrando.

—¡¿Cómo dices?!—Pregunto con impacto.

Clave más mi vista en la suya.

—Veo la soledad y tristeza que invade tu vida.—Lo vi fruncir su rostro, y algo dentro de mi me pedía que no prosiguiera, que lo mejor era callarme. Pero no pude, cada vez que tengo una intriga no paró hasta decirlo.— Aunque trates de ocultarlo yo lo miro. Tus ojos no engañan. Algo te ha lastimado y fue muy fuerte.—Añadí.

Y aunque parezca tonto y es claro que lo es, me siento mal por Sam, nunca antes me había detenido a verlo con calma a los ojos. Esos ojos que son los mismos que tiene mi padre desde que murió mamá. Son unos ojos quebrados, golpeados y tristes.

Pero a diferencia de mi padre, los de Sam tienen algo en particular. Demuestran mucho dolor, pero más que dolor expresan rabia. Una rabia muy grande.

Sam resopló de manera estruendosa y frunció todas sus facciones.

—Eso me pasa por dejar que maricas como tu se siente en el mismo lugar que yo—Dijo con enojo. Tomo sus cosas y se puso de pies.—Los veo en la fiesta.—Le dijo a los otros y se fue. No sin antes darme una fría mirada. Lo cual me hizo pensar: ¿En que carajos había pensado?, es obvio que su orgullo es mas grande. Hubiera sido mejor el quedarme callado, pero bueno él empezó a burlarse de mí y yo no hice más que decir la verdad.

Mi vista se aparto de él y al poner mi atención de nuevo en la mesa, todos me miraban con esa expresión de "¿Qué carajos ha sido eso?", pero yo con la misma me quede callado y volví a poner mi atención en el cuaderno. Y gracias al cielo, no hubieron preguntas. Solo un silencio que se apodero del ambiente.

—Oye, eso que le dijiste a Sam fue realmente intenso—Dijo puck, al mismo paso que nos dirigíamos para la salida de la Secundaria.—Pero se lo tenía ganado.— Algo me decía que lo hacía para sacarme plática. Ya que iba muy callado, pero la verdad era, que no podía borrar de mi mente los ojos de Sam. ¿Qué será lo que le afecto tanto? ¿Qué?

—Creo que fui un poco osado.—Le dije al pasar un par de mi minutos.—Debí haberme quedado callado.

—Tú solo correspondiste a como él te trato. Nada más—Se incorporo mas a mi—Pero no me has dicho algo…. ¿Sí iras a la fiesta?

Y de nuevo la bendita fiesta.

—Puck, ya te dije que no. Que conmigo esas cosas no van. Además… Blaine no me ha invitados y dudo que lo haga.

Hablando de Blaine, no le he visto después de la hora del almuerzo. Y las únicas palabras que recuerdo son "Te cuidas mucho" y también que me toco el trasero. Pero de ahí no le he visto el resto de la tarde. De seguro a de estar en los preparativos para la fiesta…. O teniendo un poco de "diversión"

—Pero si te invito yo… ¿Irías Kurt?

—¿TÚ?, si aja.

—Enserio Kurt, tengo mis contactos. Y bueno, yo quiero ir, pero no quiero ir solo. Además, si vas Rachel estaría feliz. Y sé que tú quieres ver feliz a tu loca amiga—Puck hizo un puchero con su labio inferior y no sé, pero se me hizo muy tierno.

Y hablando de Rachel, lastimosamente creo que la perdí. Dios, la pobre casi se revolcó en el piso cuando le dije que no iríamos. Pero bueno a la larga creo que se dio por vencida. Ya que solo sé fue y no dijo nada más.

Solo espero que no haga algo loco.

—¿Y cuáles son esos contactos según tu?—Le pregunte.

—Si vas a mi casa te lo cuento—Respondió Puck.

¿Y para que quería que fuese a su casa?

—Puck, sabes que tengo que ir a casa.—Me justifiqué.— Esta mañana no he hecho nada de oficio. Y sabes lo loco que se pone papá cuando la casa está sucia.

—Si kurt pero...—Me detuve a observarlo y lo vi como se mordía el labio inferior.

—Dilo, sé que quieres decir algo.

—Cierto…. quiero que vayas a mi casa y me cocines algo.

Dato importante. Si hay algo que le encantan a Puck son las chicas y el sexo. Dios, él vive para ambos. Pero también hay algo que ama con locura. Con locura extrema se podría decir. Y eso es, la hora de comer. No hay tiempo de comida que él no haga, es más, come 6 veces en el día. Pero al muy flojo no le gusta cocinar. Y cuando no está su mamá en casa me pide de favor que yo le vaya a cocinar algo.

—Puck, no sé. Tengo que…

—Anda kurt, ¿Quieres que te lo pida de rodias?...pues lo hago.

No sé porque siempre me reúsos, si a la larga siempre salgo cediendo. Gracias vida, gracias por darme un corazón muy noble ¿eh?

—Bueno ya, si voy…

Puck, quien estaba de rodias, se puso ligeramente de pies y me dio un gran abrazo….

—Así que…. ¿Me dirás quien es tu contacto?—Le pregunte cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar a su casa.

—No tan rápido cara de muñeca…. Primero comida, luego contar.

—Oye…. ¡No me digas cara de muñeca!—Me queje arrugando mi nariz.

—Lo siento, pero es la verdad Kurt. Tienes una cara muy fina y muy femenina.

¿Qué me habrá querido decir?

—Mira Puck, si me sigues diciendo que tengo cara de niña. Lo único que comerás esta tarde será (M#$%"?)

—Huy que boquita. Veo que Anderson ha sido una mala influencia…. Y hablando de él ¿Cómo va eso del chantaje?

—Bien, en lo que cabe.

—¿Cómo es eso?—Pregunto de nuevo.

—Lo que te quiero decir es, que hasta el momento todo va bien. Ya todo mundo sabe que somos "novios" y que me toca el culo. Nada más.

—Comprendo—Dijo, mientras aparcaba el auto en la acera de su casa.

Ambos nos bajamos y nos dirigimos a su casa.

—Kurt, quiero decirte algo—Vociferó, me detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta de su casa y me obligo a que lo viera a los ojos.—Promete que no te vas a enamorar de Anderson.

¿Qué acababa de ser eso?

No entendía el porqué de su pregunta. Era obvio que yo no me iba a enamorar de Blaine. Era solo un favor que le estaba haciendo. Bueno, si se le puede decir favor a que te amenacen con revelar los secretos de tu diario si no cumples con lo que te piden.

—¿No entiendo por qué me dices eso Puck?

—Porque Anderson no es de fiar. Es igual o aun peor que Sam. Y me dolería mucho que tú salgas lastimado.

Me cerque mas a él y le di un gran abrazo.

— Gracias, eres un gran amigo.—Susurre muy cerca de su oído.— Pero no te preocupes, mi relación con Blaine es solo una farsa. Si hay que admitir que el chico es guapo, pero sinceramente no lo amo. Ni creo que llegue a enamorarme de él. Somos mundos completamente diferentes. Algo así como él agua y el aceite.

Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los míos por unos instantes, pero no dijo nada. Con la misma llevo su mano echa puño a la puerta de la casa y toco, pero al pasar un tiempo considerable nadie abrió.

—Quizás no hay nadie.— Musité.

Puck siguió tocando con desesperación y como a eso de la doceava vez abrieron la puesta y tras ella se asomo un chico que ¡OH POR DIOS!... era un chico realmente guapo, que digo guapo, estaba GUAPÍSIMO.

—¡Aleluya Broth!, pensé que nos tendrías aquí toda la tarde.—Se quejo Puck con mucho enojo, haciendo reír un poco a ese manguito, digo, al muchacho que estaba tras del marco de la puerta…. Soy yo, o siento que ha subido un poco la temperatura por aquí.

—No seas tan llorón, que solo han sido como cinco minutos los que te he hecho esperar—Le dijo con una voz de macho el muchacho quien a estas alturas me indigna no saber su nombre.

—Si aja, cinco minutos.—Refunfuño Puck con sarcasmo.—Por cierto, él es Kurt mi amigo.

¡Al fin! Ya era hora de que me presentara, y no es que yo estaba ansioso, pero…. A quién trato de enganchar, me moría de las ganas porque eso sucediera.

—Hola Kurt—Dijo el mango, digo, el chico.— Yo soy Marcos. El primo de Puck.

¡¿El primo de Quién?!

Dios, hay que ver, que hoy en día los "amigos" son unos ingratos. ¿Pero que egoísta?, no puedo creer que Puck nunca me haya dicho que tenia aun tronco de hombre como este de primó…. Maldito egoísta, pero ya verá. Sé que va a necesitar de mí.

—Su-su ¡¿Primo?!—Le pregunte con sorpresa, con mucha sorpresa diría yo, ya que el chico cara de modelo que estaba frente de mi se asusto un poco.

—Si su primo.—Contesto él.— Mucho gusto.—Marcos se presento con una galante voz y alargando su mano. Lo cual me dejo sin aliento e hizo que mi corazón de adolecente alocada palpitara a mil por mil….. Enserio, ¿Qué rayos sucedía con migo?

Estreché mi mano con la suya e intente contestarle:

—Mu- mu-mucho gu-gusto Ma-Marcos.

Pero fue inútil. Mi cuerpo y mi mente se habían quedado aturdidos en ese instante. No podía mover ni decir nada. Y tal parece que dicho chico se estaba deleitando de la patética escena que tenia. Ya que él tampoco hizo el esfuerzo de soltar mi mano. Solo me miraba con esos intensos ojos marrones que quedaban a la perfección con su rostro.

¡Es la manía de los chicos guapos! ¡El hacerme poner cara de estúpido!

—Es un gusto.—Le dije con mis mejillas muy rojas y después de haberme tardado un siglo en contestar.

—Como lo dije antes, el mío también es un gusto—Correspondió él, alargando mas su sonrisa y dejando que mi vista apreciara esos hermosos hoyuelos que figuraban en sus mejillas.

¡Dios de mi vida, si este es el paraíso déjame morir en paz!

—¿Se van a quedar ahí toda la tarde?—Pregunto puck en un grito que retumbo desde la sala de su casa. ¿Pero en qué momento entro? ¿Dónde me encontraba yo que no me di cuenta?

Claro, me encontraba perdido en los ojos y el rostro de Marcos… pero no tengo de que quejarme.

—Será mejor que entremos.— Dijo Marcos, esbozando una sonrisa.

Afirme.

—Creo que sí.—Sollocé y ambos entramos.

—Kurt en la cocina hay alimentos, puedes hacer lo que quiera. Ya sabes que yo como todo lo que tú haces.—Dijo Puck, mientras de un solo tirón recostó su perezoso trasero en el sillón de la sala. Tomando al mismo tiempo el control de la Tv.

—¿Tu harás el almuerzo?—Pregunto Marcos, haciendo que al instante lo viera a esos maravillosos e intensos par de ojos.

—Bueno, tu primo me lo ha pedido.—Respondí con mucha sutileza y un poco nervioso.

—Has de ser muy buen Chef entonces…. Ya que puck no come cualquier comida. ¿Has notado que es muy comelón?

—Es por eso que estoy aquí—Ambos reimos ante mi "tan ingenioso" comentario y nos quedamos ahí, viéndonos con mucho detenimiento y fijo él uno al otro.

—¡Oigan!—Dijo Puck, cortando de inmediato la magia del momento.—Enserio tengo Hambre —Añadió sobando con la palma de su mano el estomago.

Marcos y yo reímos al verlo con esa carita de niño hambriento y con la misma me dirigí a la cocina. Pero una mano me tomo del codo y me jaloneo un poco.

Me gire al instante.

—¿Qué pasa?—Le pregunte a Marcos al ver que no tenía las intensiones de soltar su agarre.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a cocinar?, digo….. vas a necesitar a alguien que te ayude a medir el tiempo de cocimiento, o lavar los platos. ¿Qué me dices?

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro y me quede en estado de idiotez.

¿Enserio quería cocinar con migo?

¿No estere soñando?

—Seria todo un honor.—Le dije con mucha alegría.

—Perfecto. A cocinar entonces.—Vociferó, torciendo una sonrisa de en sueño.

—Perfecto.—Habló Puck.— Ustedes cocinan y yo me quedo a ver la televisión.—Presiono los botones de la tv y comenzó a pasar uno a uno los canales.

—A no.— Renegué al instante.—Nada de eso. Tú vas a ir a comprar las tortillas.

Al instante, Puck me vio. Pensó que eran mentiras o una broma.

—No Kurt.—Se quejo.—Que vaya Marcos….

Mire a marcos y este con su frente y un leve movimiento negó.

—Si no vas por las tortillas, no hay comida.—Le amenace y me cruce de brazos.

Puck al ver que la cosa iba en serio se levanto maldiciendo por lo bajo y resoplando algo que gracias al cielo mis oídos no alcanzaron a escuchar.

—Esta bien. Yo voy por las tortillas.—Dijo a regañadientes y camino hacia la puerta.—Por cierto—Susurro con su mano en la perilla de la puerta.—No hagan nada malo en mi ausencia.—Le guiño un ojo a Marcos y salió.

Y eso fue algo que me dejo en ¿QUÉ CARAJOS ACABABA DE SER ESO?

—Sera mejor que comencemos.—Murmuro Marcos, halándome sutilmente del entre brazo para la cocina.

Al final de todo había preferido olvidarme de lo que dijo Puck y concentre toda mi atención en cocinar algo rico. Y debo de admitir que la ayuda de Marcos estuvo de maravilla. El chico era muy buen ayudante, eso aparte de que no me molestaba el tenerlo cerca y que sus manos "accidentalmente" se topaban con la mías a veces.

—Huele muy bien.—Ronroneo al momento que saque la lasaña del horno.

Había cocinado eso, porque mientras tomaba la gran decisión de que cocinar, marcos me conto que le encantaba la lasaña. Que su mamá muy a menudo le cocina eso y que le encantaba. Así que me dije "¿Por qué no?". Además, había que ganar puntos ¿no? Aunque no estoy completamente seguro. Tenía una leve inquietud desde hace un rato y dicha inquietud era: ¿Marcos es gay?

Una parte de mi, la no obvia claro está, me decía que si lo era. Pero la otra me decía que no. Y sinceramente, él chico sé miraba muy machorro y muy varonil. Aunque si vamos a eso, Blaine también lo es. Cualquier chica podría creer que es hetero, pero la verdad es otra.

En fin, si era gay o no. La comida la había preparado con mucho empeño y con muchos deseos de que él y el arturito de Puck les gustara.

Hablando de Puck: ¿No ha tardado mucho en comprar las tortillas?

—Oye ¿Te has quedado callado?—Pregunto marcos.

Salí del transe que tenia y lo mire al rostro.

—Solo pensaba en….

—En tu novio.—Me interrumpió.

¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo sabia él, que yo tenía novio?

—¿Novio?

—Si bueno. Ya puck me ha contado un poco de ti. Me ha dicho que eres gay y que tienes un novio llamado Blaine. Y viéndote bien, no eres feo. Es lógico que tengas muy loco a ese chico.

¡DIOS!, este chico me va a volver loco. Qué manera de hacer que mi corazón de un gran vuelco.

—Veo que es muy comunicativo tu primo.—Musité.—Pero lo que no te conto es que Blaine y yo, somos "novios" de farsa.

—¿Novios de farsa? ¿Y cómo es eso?—Preguntó poniendo una cara de confusión.

—Vamos al sillón y ahí te cuento mas cómodamente.—Sugerí.

Marcos afirmo bajando y subiendo su frente. Tapamos la comida con un mantel y nos dirigimos al sofá.

—Okay… deja a ver si entendí.—Marcos se mira muy admirado después de escuchar toda mi historia con Blaine.— ¿Dices que Blaine leyó tu Diario?

—Aja.

—Sé dio cuenta que a ti te gusta él y que querías que te lo hiciera duro contra la pared.

—¡Umhu?

Dios, que vergonzoso era aquello.

—Luego de eso, te chantajeo con decirle a todos lo de tu diario si no cumplía con su condición.

—Exacto, eso ocurrió.

—Dios Kurt. Esto me parece algo sacado de una Telenovela o de una historia realizada por un chico de Diecinueve años, quien posee una mente retorcida.

Y lo cierto era, que tenía razón. Hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensar en eso.

—Pero quiero saber algo, Kurt.—Lo vi acercar su rostro al mío y no pude evitar sonrojarme.—¿Blaine te gusta?

¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

Okay, Okay. No hay que ver cosas donde no las hay. Marcos solo quiere saber si Blaine me gusta ¿Cierto? Es obvio que solo es curiosidad ¿Verdad?. Nada fuera de este mundo. ¿O será que?

No, eso es imposible, muy imposible.

— En teoría se podría decir que si me gusta.—Murmure con mis mejillas a medio sonrojar.— Es muy guapo, pero es muy engreído a su vez.

—Ya veo…—Pronunció Marcos gesticulando con su rostro.—¿Dime algo?—Susurró, acercándose cada vez mas. Haciéndome sentir un poco acalorado.— ¿No tendrías problemas al salir con alguien, verdad? Digo…. Tú y Blaine solo son novios de farsa. No le molestaría verte con alguien más ¿Verdad?…

Ese instante mi mente se quedo en Shock. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto el si yo tenía problemas al salir con alguien mas? ¿A caso quería invitarme a salir?

Me sentía en un lio y con muchas preguntas. Y una de ellas, la más importante se podría decir que era: ¿Marcos es Gay?

Pero esta vez quería saberlo.

—Marcos…—Murmure, haciendo que este me viera fijo a los ojos.— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—Le dije con un poco de vergüenza, simulando a un niño que quiere pedirle algo a su mamá pero no sabe cómo hacerlo.

—Lo que quieras—Respondió él con una sonrisa que me hizo poner los pies de pollo.

Llene de aire mis pulmones y se lo solté de un solo—:¿Tú eres gay?

No supe el momento en que se lo dije, pero lo que me lleno de arrepentimiento fue ver su cara. Marcos se quedo callado y sumergido en sus pensamientos por un par de segundos, los más largos diría yo. Pero con la misma lo vi sonreír ampliamente y eso me dejo confundió.

—No.—Respondió de golpe.

—¿No qué?—Le pregunte.

—No soy gay.

—…..

¿Qué podía contestar ante eso?

No podía decirle " A que bueno" cuando dentro de mi existía una decepción al escuchar su respuesta. Pero qué le íbamos a hacer, él chico no era gay. Y no podía obligarlo que lo fuera ¿Cierto?

—Soy Bi.—Habló de nuevo, captando mi atención al instante.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Digo que soy Bisexual, Kurt.

¿Bisexual?, hasta ahora nunca había escuchado algo como eso.

—¿Me podrías explicar lo que es?—Le pedí con amabilidad. Haciendo que él chico terminara de acotar nuestra lejanía y sonriera de manera cálida.

—Significa que me gustan ambos, chicos y chicas. Pero te seré sincero, he salido más con chicas que con chicos. Aunque debo de admitir, que nunca había conocido a un chico tan lindo como tú. Tu cara se asemeja a la de un ángel, por no decir que eres uno.

¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!, este chico enserio que quiere matarme. Dios de la caridad, vi como al decir esas palabras se iba inclinando a mi boca y lo peor de todo era, que no sabía qué hacer. Me encontraba en un dilema. Si dejo que me bese va a pensar que soy un facilón de lo más rápido, ¿Pero qué pasaría si me aparto de sus intentos? ¿Pensaría que soy un soso, un mojigato?

Tenía todas esas dudas en mi mente, pero al final decidí con escurrirme por el sofá, era mejor que pensara que era un mojigato a un fácil.

Al ver como sus labios se iban acercando cada vez más a los míos yo me iba deslizando de espaldas por el gran sofá. Pero ese intento de huir no me sirvió de nada. Mi escapatoria llego a su fin, cuando quede acostado sobre lo largo del sofá y para variar, con Marcos encima de mí.

Sus intensiones de besarme eran más que obvias. El chico iba enserio. Y al ver como solo faltaba una par de centímetros para tener sus labios sobre los míos, me di por vencido. Iba a dejar que me besara, y a decir verdad, si deseaba que lo hiciera. Esos labios tan gruesos y carnosos me habían captado y ver como los mechones de cabello caían sobre su frente se me hizo el panorama más perfecto del mundo. Me termino de atrapar.

Al momento que Marcos coloco sus suaves labios sobre los míos, sentí un calor inundar mi cuerpo. Mi corazón de prepatoriana comenzó a latir muy febrilmente y era una sensación muy magistral la que sentía por todo mí ser. Marcos coloco por completo sus labios sobre los míos y sentí la saliva mojarme. Comenzó a moverse con avidez y no puede evitar, el comenzar a participar del beso.

Su sabor era exquisito. Sabia a menta, pero a su vez, tenía un toque a café. Lo cual me hizo pensar en que había tomado alguna tacita antes de que Puck y yo llegáramos.

Mis manos involuntariamente se pasaron alrededor de su cuello y lo pegue más a mis labios. Y la verdad era: ¿De dónde había sacado eso? Yo no soy de dar besos apasionados, es más. Mi vecino Carmelo, quien tuvo el enorme placer de darme mi primer beso, me dijo que yo besaba como princesita, que mis labios eran muy pequeños y que era muy mojigato a la hora de besar.

¡Era un Maldito!

Y debo de confesar, que eso me acojono mucho. Maldito desgraciado, aparte de que le di el gusto de darme mi primer beso, me sale patán. Pero estoy segurísimo, de que si lo tuviera en frente y estuviera viendo la manera con la que estoy besando a Marcos, se arrepentiría de decir esas palabras.

Y no solo él, cualquiera que me vieses; diría que soy una zorra hambrienta. Pero la verdad, quien lo dijese o pensare, no me importaría. Me encantaba ese momento. Y los besos de Marcos aún más.

—No solo tienes una cara de ángel.—Murmuro Marcos al tiempo que dejo de besar mis labios por un instante—También tus labios lo son.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, le volví a clavar otro beso. Cielos, este chico besaba de maravilla. Me estaba volviendo loco y muy deseoso por seguir sintiendo el toque tan magistral que hacían sus labios.

Y siendo realmente sincero, es el segundo chico que me hace sentir de tal manera. El primero, tristemente, tengo que aceptar que fue Blaine.

Ambos tenían esa magia de hacerme perder la noción del tiempo, del día, del mes, del año, del siglo. Y aunque parezca enfermo, me encantaba.

De un momento a otro, y gracias a la maldita falta de oxigeno, los dos nos separamos. Marcos elevo su mirada y anclo la mía. Intente con todas mis fuerzas el no dejar de respirar pero se me era infernalmente imposible, sus ojos tenían un brillo muy particular, se miraban contentos, colochos y plenos. Pero algo dentro de mí, me decía que para Marcos eso no era nada peculiar. Un chico guapo como él ha de estar acostumbrado a recibir muchos besos. Y siendo Bisexual, la porción ha de ser doble.

—Enserio eres un ángel—Susurro al tiempo que apartaba los escasos mechones que habían caído sobre mi frente, rosando con delicadeza sobre mi mejilla y haciéndome tiritar un poco.

Me quede perdido en sus ojos, pero de repente….

—¿Hay que linda escena de amor?—Dijo Puck de la nada, haciendo que al instante me sentara en el sillón e hiciera que marcos estrellara su trasero contra el piso.

—¡Ouck!, eso dolió.—Lo escuche quejarse, pero en esos momentos me sentía rojo de la vergüenza. Y ver esa perversa sonrisa que estaba tatuada en la cara Puck me hizo sentir cohibido.

Genial, lo que me faltaba. Ahora el hijo de su bendita mamá, me va a estar jodiendo por mucho tiempo.

—¡Madre mía Kurt!—Murmuro Puck, acercándose de manera lenta hacia donde me encontraba sentado.—No sabía que besabas muuuuuy bien. Dios, que manera de meter tu legua en la garganta de mi primo.

Si aun no estaba desmayado. Créanme, hacía falta poco.

—Puck, deja de molestarlo.—Farfulló Marcos, levantándose del piso.—Fui yo, quien lo beso.

—Qué lindo en defenderlo primo.—Dijo Puck.—Pero yo no lo vi pasando mal en ningún momento. Y estoy más que seguro de que lo estaba gozando muy bien, ¿Verdad Kurt?

¡ESTUPIDO PUCK, PERO YA VERA!

—¿Y qué si estaba gozando?—Farfullé muy molesto, levantándome de un invión del sofá.—Te importa al caso.

—¡Si! —Dijo Puck.—Casi violas a mi primito.

¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?!

—¿Primito?, si aja… Creerme "tu primito" está muy bien criado.—Le guiñé un ojo a Marcos y él al instante esbozo una gran sonrisa.

—Ya Kurt, solo estaba bromeando.—Murmuro Puck, haciendo una dulce expresión con sus cejas.—Pero díganme algo. ¿Si hicieron la comida, verdad?

¡Era de esperar!

—Si primo.—Habló Marcos rodando los ojos.—Si cocinamos el almuerzo. Por cierto, Kurt es un gran cocinero ¿eh?. Quien tenga la dicha de tenerlo será la persona más feliz del mundo.

No pude evitar sentirme rojo al escuchar esas palabras. Y aún con la sonrisa que tenia dibujada en mi rostro le di las gracias a Marcos.

Al finalizar del almuerzo, Puck ya estaba enterado de todo lo ocurrido mediante las dos últimas horas. Lo cual se me era muy vergonzoso ver a Marcos e imaginar lo ocurrido.

—Quiero saber algo…—Dijo Puck. Marcos y yo lo miramos al instante y esperamos a ver que nos quería decir.—Kurt…..¿Si iras al baile, verdad?

¡ASH! De nuevo con eso. Cuando va a entender que no me gustan esas cosas.

—Puck, ya te dije….

—Va a ir Marcos.—Me interrumpió enérgicamente, dándole un codazo a Marcos para que dijera algo.

—Sí. Bueno, no quería —Murmuro Marcos.— Pero me parece que será genial ir. Para disipar el estrés y todo eso.

¡Maldito puck!, como se le ocurre utilizar a su primo para sus malévolos planes.

— No sé.—Sollocé con desgane.—Eso de las parrandas no va con migo. Soy muy hogareño. Me gusta estar solo en casa, viendo una película, estudiando, y entre otras cosas.

—¡Oh vamos Kurt!—Exclamó Puck.—Has lo por mi, sí. Por un amigo que te pide a gritos el que vayas.

Hice una mueca de no querer, pero que podía hacer ante esas suplicas de Puck y esa carita de perro mojado. Así que… no me quedo de otra más que:

—Está bien, si voy.—Le dije sin ganas.

Puck enérgicamente, pego con su mano echa puño sobre la mesa y sonrió.

—Lo sabía, esas caritas nunca fallan.—Murmuro.— Deberías de usarlas muy a menudo Marcos.

Maldito Puckerman, me engaño como a un bebé.

En esos momentos, no sabía qué era lo que quería realmente. Pero estaba seguro de algo, yendo con puck no había manera de poderme aburrir. Claro, mas sabiendo que Marcos iría.

Nada podría salir mal, ¿Cierto?

—¿Es aquí?—Pregunto Marcos, al tiempo que aparcaba el auto en la acera de mi casa.

Al final, él había sido quien se ofreció en venirme a dejar a casa. Y a decir verdad, no me molesto ni un pelo. Fue lindo de su parte el decirle a Puck que él me vendría a dejar y que me cuidaría muy bien.

Pero como era de esperar, Puck tomo por el sentido contrario el de cuidarme bien. Obvio el calenturiento ese, solo anda pensado en sexo. A veces me pregunto si se nace con esa calentura o sé va aprendiendo con el tiempo, porque en toda mi vida solo he conocido a dos personas así. Uno de ellos es Puck y el otros es nada más y nada menos que el gran Blaine Anderson. Los dos están cortados por la misma tijera. Y tal vez, es por eso que Puck me dijo que tuviera cuidado con Blaine, que no me enamorara de él.

¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso?

Debo de confesar que me dejo muy pensante. Puck a de saber algo que yo no.

—Muchas gracias por traerme Marcos, no debiste.

—Claro que sí debía, Kurt. Ese almuerzo ha sido el mejor que he probado en años. Además, te quería contar algo que no quería que Puck escuchara.

—¿Algo? ¿Y qué es?—Se notaban mis ansias por saber qué es lo que me iba a decir Marcos, pero la verdad si se notaba o no, en ese momento no importaba.

—Cuando te besé.—En ese preciso momento mi corazón de acelero a mil por mil.—No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero sentí algo muy diferente.

¿Algo diferente?

Solo espero que a diferente se refiera a único, a especial, a lindo. Porque intuyendo a que esa gran habilidad para besar no es lo mío, es lógico que tenga cierta inquietud de que fue lo que sintió Marcos.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que sentiste?

Vi de nuevo ese brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa torcida que no se hizo esperar mucho.

—Es inexplicable de contar.

—¿Pero que fue?

Si lo sé. Soy un maldito pesado, pero demonios, Marcos me va a matar con su misterio.

—Sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago, fue algo así como mariposas papalotear por dentro. Kurt, yo nunca había sentido eso. Eres la primera persona que logra despertar eso en mí. Y me gusto. Me gusto mucho.

En esos instantes ya no tenía pulso. Se me era imposible digerir todas esas palabras. Parecían sacadas de un libro románticucho o de una historia de un loco enamorado a quien le ha afectado el amor y le ha dado por escribir una historia.

Eso es lo malo del amor, a todo mundo le da por escribir cualquier cosa como "Te amo tanto que soy capaz de cumplir cualquier cosa por ti", siempre dicen eso, cuando en realidad las personas lo único que cumplen son años, nada más.

—Vamos Marcos.—Mascullé.— Sé que te has besado con muchas o con muchos. No me vengas con que un beso tan simple como ese te ha hecho sentir todo eso.

— Tienes razón, me he besado con muchas y con muchos.

¡Qué ternura, el muchacho es tan sincero!

—Pero ninguno como tú.

Casi como un reflejo, vi la boca de Marcos ir directo a la mía. Se iba acercando cada vez y no pude evitar sentirme acalorado. Su mirada aun abierta se topó con la mía… Trague saliva y sentía que dejaba de respirar por un momento.

Sin saber que hacer aún, cerré los ojos e intente dejarme llevar.

Pero al último instante—en donde siento los labios de Marcos rosar los míos— aparté el rostro. Haciendo que su beso quede en mi mejilla.

El me miró al instante y con el revés de mi ojo lo vi fruncir su rostro.

—Así que…. te veo en la fiesta.—Dije eso para calmar un poco la tensión que se había formado. No sabía con claridad porque había apartado el rostro, pero por alguna razón paso y creo que fue lo mejor. Al menos eso creo.

Y sinceramente, no quiero que Marcos crea que soy fácil de conseguir, la manera en que nos besamos haya en la casa de Puck fue solo un momento de debilidad por parte mía. Tal vez fue su belleza y sus encantos de chulo seductor lo que me llevo a hacer tal cosa.

Bueno, pero eso queda en el pasado…. No puedo hacer nada.

Marcos se alejo de mi mejilla y dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

—¿A caso? ¿Hice algo malo?—Preguntó con su ceño fruncido.

Solté un suspiro y me sentí fatal, ¿Por qué demonios deje que me besara anterior mente?

—No, no has hecho nada malo. Soy yo no tú.

Mierda. Ahora estaba actuando como una actriz de esas noveluchas de amor que pasan por la tele. Joder, con lo mucho que me gustan esas cursilerías.

—Si pero…

—Nos vemos en la noche, Marcos.—Me sentía tan nervioso que no lo deje terminar. Solo me baje del auto.

Con agilidad cerré la puerta y comencé a caminar a paso ligero. Pero muy factiblemente, sentí las pisadas de Marcos seguirme y cuando puse un pie en el primer escalón una mano me tomo del entre brazo.

De inmediato cerré los ojos y me gire. Lentamente comencé a abrirlos y cuando estuvieron completamente abiertos me tope con el rostro de Marcos. Este me miraba confundido y un poco afligido.

—Oye, si realmente hice algo malo… por favor discúlpame.—Se acerco mas a mí y quedo justo frente a mi rostro.

Al tener sus ojos justo frente a los míos no pude evitar sentirme súper mal, ¿Yo había sido quien le había dado alas?, y ahora no sabía qué hacer. ¡AHHH! ¿Por qué demonios me deje llevar por sus encantos?

—Dime que hice mal.

Marcos roso su mano sobre mi mejilla y pego mas su pecho en él mío.

—No hiciste nada. Solo que… no soy de esa clase de chicos.

En definitiva esta era una escena de telenovela….. ¡Bah!

—¿A cuales chicos te refieres, Kurt?

—A los chicos aventados y que no son unos mojigatos como yo.—Bisbisé.

Marcos frunció su ceño de manera dura y penetro mas su mirada en mi cuerpo…. Sentí que clavo muy duro en los huesos.

—Porque… no te dejes besar y no te dejes tocar, eso no te hace un mojigato. Al contrario Kurt, eso te hace algo valioso y por lo cual vale la pena luchar.

Mi mente en ese momento se transporto a otro lado, volando por los cielos y pérdida en esas palabras tan…. Hay Dios… tan Increíbles e irreales a su misma vez.

¿Qué tenía este chico que me hacía perder?

Al instante abrí los ojos como plato y lo sentí rodearme por la cintura.

—Prometo no besarte si tu así no lo deseas.—Dijo, haciendo que el calor de su aliento me hiciera tiritar los pies.

Cuando pasaron unos segundo —en los que seguía perdido en mis pensamiento.— torció una media sonrisa y se aferro mas de mi cintura.

—Eres muy lindo.—Susurró.—Es imposible no darte un beso.

Vi como de nuevo su boca se iba acercando a la mía, pero cuando ya faltaba poco para unir nuestros labios se detuvo—: Pero lo que se hace esperar es lo más mágico que existe.—Ronroneó.

Movió su rostro hacia la derecha y me beso la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios. Sentí que me iba a morir de la excitación. Dios, ¿Cuántos chicos logran hacerme tal reacción? Sinceramente dos: Marcos y con mucho dolor, Blaine.

—Nos vemos en la fiesta Guapo.—Asentí con mi frente y sonrió con amplitud.

Me quede como una roca, fijo y estático a la vez. Ese chico me había hecho algo. Y era obvio que me había echo algo, me había dejado perdido y sumergido en una excitación infernal. No podía sacar de mi mente su rostro y la carnosidad de sus labios.

Perdure por un par de segundos más, perdido en la nada. Viendo como el auto que conducía Marcos se perdía entre las vueltas de mi colonia y cuando ya no lo vi mas, solté todo el aire que tenía recogido en mis pulmones. Eso había sido…. Algo extremadamente loco. Yo mismo no hallaba la lógica de cómo llegue a tal situación. Pero bueno, las cosas se dan así y ante eso no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Al tiempo, recordé que tenía que entrar a mi casa y buscar algo que ponerme para la fiesta. De un solo salto subí los cinco escalones de mi casa y abrí la puerta. Mi mirada quedo nublada ante la oscuridad de la sala y por instinto me dirigí al foco de esta. Encendí el foco y al momento que dirigí mí vista hacia el sofá para tres que estaba en mi casa me quede en completo shock.

—¿Tu qué haces aquí?—Le dije a la persona que yacía sentada justo en el centro del sofá.

* * *

_**Notas del**_** Autor:**Si les gusto el capitulo y creen que soy merecedor de un comentario. ¡BIENVENIDO SEA!. No me resta mas que agradecer el que hayan leído este capitulo y si fue algo que les hizo perder su importante tiempo. Lo siento :( ... Bien, se les quiere y aprecia mucho... Nos leemos en la próxima amigos.

_**Por cierto, les gusto el nuevo personaje jijijij. **_


	7. FIESTA!

**_¡HOLA HOLA!_**

**_Como hoy es lunes he aquí el capitulo. _**

**_Pero antes que lo lean quiero comentar algo. Siempre, en cada capitulo, voy a dejar una nota que dirá "ADVERTENCIAS DEL CAPITULO" ahí diré mas o menos de que va a tratar el capitulo, pero mas especifico, ahí diré si en el capitulo hay una pelea, un nuevo personaje que intervenga en la relación, si hay drama y todo aquello que considere que nos les va a gustar. Así, ustedes podrán ver si el capitulo va a ser de su agrado o si simplemente no vale la pena leer.  
_**

**_Ahora si, adelante ^^._**

**_ADVERTENCIA_****_: Este fics es un poco osado, contiene un léxico no muy común y usado por las personas. Para dejarlo mas claro, es un tanto osado, tétrico y etc. Contiene escenas un poco hot entre dos hombre y es un poco loco xD._**

**_NOTA: Perdón por los muchos errores ortográficos, gramáticos y de mucho índole que esta historia contiene.  
_**

**_Glee no me pertenece. Pertenece a RYAN Y FOX :). Soy simplemente un fanático que ocupa sus personajes para escribir historias locas._**

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIAS DEL CAPITULO: **__** En el siguiente capitulo, si van a aparecer los Klaines, también va a salir MARCOS. Y Rachel y Puck. También, comento que va a ver una interacción de afecto entre Kurt Marcos. Al igual que una muy candente entre Blaine y Kurt. Pero al final entre Blaine y Kurt se sube la tensión y por eso el final es un poco fuerte. **_

_**Bien, eso es todo. **_

_**Bajo advertencia NO HAY ENGAÑOS. **_

_**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA ;).**_

* * *

_**KURT.**_

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunté a Rachel. Ella estaba sentada justo en el centro del sofá y a cada uno de sus costados tenía dos bolsas

Solo espero que no sean armas o algo con que asesinarme. Ya que, tomando en cuenta ¿El como hizo la muy maldita para entrar a mi casa? estoy comenzando a sospechar mucho de ella.

—No es obvio.—Murmuro al tiempo que se colocaba de pies y de dirigía a paso lento hacia mi.—Vine para que nos alistemos para la fiesta—Musitó con una galante sonrisa.

¿Alistarnos? ¿Para la fiesta?

— Aja… ¿Y de dónde sacaste tal locura? ¿Yo no voy a ir a ninguna fiesta Rachel?

Era evidente, que si iba a ir a esa fiesta. Ya Puck me había convencido con esos morritos de niño bueno. Pero sinceramente, me encanta ver cuando Rachel se vuelve loca. No sé, con algo o con alguien tengo que divertirme. Y quien mas que mi amiga la Loca Pasadía Berry.

—No puedes ser tan ingrato Kurt.—Masculló con una voz melo dramática.—Y yo que te creía mi amigo.

¿Eh?

—Por no querer ir a una estúpida fiesta… ¿Ya no soy tu amigo? Que bueno saberlo—Mascullé.

—No…. no me refiero a eso, Kurt. Pero si me quisieras irías a la fiesta con migo.

—Tienes razón, pero una amiga de verdad. No obligaría a un amigo a ser algo que no quiere.

—¡Ahg! ¡Tramposo!... me rebatiste con mi mismo plan.

—Dos fieras saben fugar el mismo juego querida.

Esto estaba divertido. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

—¿Pero si iras, Kurt?. Anda ven, siiiii.

—¡No Rachel! ¡Yo ya dije que no!—Farfullé y me cruce de brazos. Rachel por su parte, y como lo mala actriz que suele ser, se tiro al piso de rodias con su rostro cabizbajo.

—Como has cambiado con migo Kurtsito, amor. Prometiste bajarme la luna ¿y ahora?….. ni una salía a un Baile.

¡POR SAN ANTONIO BENDITO! ¡Pero qué mala actriz es!

—Rachel…—Susurre y me agache a su altura. Con mi mano sujetada en su mentón hice que me viera a los ojos.—Cariño, no estamos en una telenovela. Además, le falta intensidad a tu drama. Eres una malucha actriz.

La vi ruborizarse ante mi comentario y no pude evitar reírme. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esta locura por parte suya. Al fin y al cabo, me alegraba el día un poco.

—Pero…—Murmuré, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—¿Pero qué Kurt?—Preguntó ella, acercándose más a mi rostro y colocando las palmas de sus manos en mis hombros.

—Si iba a ir a esa fiesta. No te lo había dicho antes, porque no tenía carga en el celular.

—¡AH! ¡Eres un maldito Kurt Hummel!—Exclamó, lanzándose con toda rapidez encima de mi.—Mal amigo. Eres un ingrato, un desconsiderado, un, un, un ¡sádico!

—Wow, wow, wow. ¡Detén ese carro ahí loquis!—Le dije.—¿En serio soy un sádico? ¿No crees que exageras un poco?

—Tal vez. Pero si creo que estas enfermo.

—En ese caso somos dos mi reina. Tu estas tan loca con eso de encajar con los populares, que he considerado en llamar a las fuerzas de locolandia.

—Ja… Ja… Ja que gracioso niñito. ¿Pero entonces si iras?

—Claro guapa, ¿crees que voy a perder mi oportunidad de encontrar a un niño rico en ese lugar?

—Tú ya tienes a Blaine cochinote.—Murmuro con unas sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Y eso que no sabe que hay otro en el anzuelo, Marcos.

—Sí… pero no has oído el dicho "Hombre prevenido vale por dos".

—Enserio estás enfermo.—Musitó al tiempo que se alejaba de mi cuerpo y se dirigía al sofá.—Esto te va a gustar.—Murmuró.

—¿El qué?—Pregunte, me levante y me dirigí a donde ella se encontraba.

—¡Esto!

¡Que Que!

Definitivamente, no me pondría eso ni aunque no tuviera ropa que ponerme. No. Ni en un millón de años me pondría semejante cosa.

—¡No mames Rach! ¿Quieres que haga el oso del año?—Exclamé.

—¡Ash!, te verías divino con este traje.—Renegó rodando los ojos.— Míralo bien Kurt, te a seguro que con esto matas Blaine.

Tome entre mi manos el conjunto y con solo imaginar cómo se vería en mi cuerpo me dio escalofríos.

—Toma, prefiero llevar unos pantalones degastados y una camiseta cuello "V"—Comenté y le tire el conjunto en las piernas.

—Pero, pero ¡Kurt!, ¡lo he escogido con mucho cariño para ti!—Exclamó, acriminando como de costumbre su shock.

—Sí, pero no me gusta.—Murmuré.

—¡INGRATO!

Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

—No Rach, no comiences con tu drama de nuevo.

—¡Mal amigo!

—No vas conseguir nada esta vez Rachel.

—¡Dios mira las injusticias Kurt! ¡ Sé que está viendo la gran injusticia que estás haciendo con migo y no te lo va a perdonar!

¡Madre mía! Tengo que reconocer, que Rachel se está esforzando con eso de la actuación. Poco le hacía falta para llorar, pero será mejor que no lo haga, se le podría correr el rimen.

—No metas a Dios en esto Rachel.—Comenté.— El es muy bueno para tu actuación de actrisucha sin esperanzas.

—Esto es inaudito Kurt, no puedo creer lo cruel que eres con migo.

—Ya Rach…. Ven mejor—Le extendí la mano y ella la tomo.—Deja de hacer tanto drama y mejor vamos a cambiarnos. Que ya se nos hizo tarde.

—Si pero…. ¿Si te pondrás él traje que tu linda amiga te escogió, verdad que si lo harás Kurt?

Era obvio que no lo haría.

Me preguntaba una y ocho mil veces ¿En qué momento me convenció Rachel el ponerme esta cosa? No sé qué brujería está ocupando esta chica, pero últimamente siempre sale convenciéndome con cada una de sus locuras.

Odiaba por eso a la muy maldita.

No me cabía en la cabeza como yo podía andar puesto ese pantalón de cuero color negro, el cual me quedaba súper apretadísimo. Sobre todo en las parte de mi trasero, me quedaba tan apretado en esa parte que hacía que se viera mas abultado. Mientras esperábamos a que Puck y Marcos nos vinieran a recoger ya varios chicos me habían dicho "¿ Dónde nos perdemos mamasita?" o, "Con ese trasero provocas un accidente automovilístico?"

¡Creían que era una chica! ¡Por dios, que vergonzoso era aquello!

Pero la verdad era, que lo único que odiaba del atuendo era el pantalón súper ajustado, de ahí, me encantaba la chaqueta de cuero y las botas color negro. De alguna manera me hacia sentir como el chico malo que siempre quise ser.

—Que linda estas bebé—Dijo un estúpido que iba pasando por la calle.

Clave mi vista en Rachel y quería matarla. Como puede vivir tan tranquilamente sabiendo la gran humillación por la que estaba pasando.

—Espero que lo estés disfrutando.—Mascullé con fervor y entre dientes.

—Te vez divino. Este es el octavo chico que te tira un piropo. Deberías de sentirte alagado.

¡Halagado! Si claro, es de puta madre que te traten como niña.

—¡Estas enferma!—Le dije.—¡Pero hay un dios que lo mira todo!

—¡Oye!—Exclamó.—Mis frases tienen derechos de copyright ¿lo sabías?

—Si claro.—Mascullé y dirigí mi vista para otro lado.

Podría matarla en cualquier momento.

Luego de un tiempo, en el cual me sentía morir al escuchar más piropos, a lo lejos vi acercarse el auto de puck. ¡Por fin!, ya era hora.

—¡Dios mío!—Exclamó Puck al momento que salió del auto.—¿Kurt, eres tú?

Mátenme por favor.

—Esta divino ¿No?—Pregunto Rachel, acercándose hacia mí.

—Si, y eso que no soy Gay.—Murmuró Puck.—Si no, Dios sabe que cosas hubieran pasado ya.

Vaya amigos los que me conseguí.

—¡WOW!—Conocía esa voz casi a la perfección, para mi mala desgracia era Marcos quien había exclamado de esa manera tan estruendosa.

Se acerco más rápido que un rayo y cuando estuvo frente a mí, sentí que me moriría de la vergüenza.

—Te ves realmente súper.—Elogió.—Pareces sacado de revista.

—G-gracias.—Susurré con vergüenza. La mirada de Marcos estaba muy brillosa y no me quería imaginarme en lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

—Oye.—Habló Rachel en un susurro.—¿Y este guapetón de donde salió?—Pregunto, acercándose a Marcos con coqueteo y moviendo sus pestañas más de lo usual.

—D-de casa de Puck.—Contesto Marcos con nerviosismo.—Soy su primo.

—Ya veo…—Musitó Rachel, robando cada vez más el especio vital de Marcos.—Pero que guardadito se lo tenía Puck.—Susurró y coloco un dedo en el pecho de Marcos, delineando hacia abajo.

—¡Madre mía Rachel!—Exclamé.—Que impresión de zorra aventada le estas dando a Marcos.—Agregue y la jaloneé del entre brazo.

Vi como Marcos me daba las gracias en un susurro y como respuesta le guiñe un ojo. No podía creer la actitud de Rachel, cada día va de mal en peor. Adónde vamos a para con ella y su actitud calenturienta. Pero muy dentro la comprendo y creo que tengo que ayudarla a conseguir un novio. Uno que no sea Marcos claro está.

—¿Nos vamos entonces?—Pregunto Puck al tiempo que todos nos subíamos al auto.—Bueno, ¡Fiesta ahí va Puckerman!

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, Fiesta ahí va Puckerman y cuatro insectos.

¡Gracioso el muchacho!

Cuando ya faltaba poco para entrar a la casa donde iba a ser la fiesta y escuchar la música un tanto rockera que tenían me dio un poco de nervio. ¿Qué tal si no cuadraba en este lugar? Era la primera vez que iba a una fiesta, tristemente pero así era. Y no sabía con exactitud cómo debía comportarme; ¿Cómo una perra? ¿Cómo un chico rudo? ¿Cómo un alguien frio sin corazón?

Estaba frito señores.

—¿Que tienes?—Preguntó Marcos al ver cómo me restregaba las manos de nerviosismo.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido nervios por entrar a una fiesta?—Marcos sonrió y me sentí mas nervioso.— No me juzgues pero yo sí.—Termine diciendo.

Marcos negó dulcemente y coloco la palma de su mano en mis manos que estaban entrelazadas a producto del nerviosismo. Su mano estaba cálida y de cierta manera ese calorcito comenzó a apaciguar el nerviosismo que comenzaba a colarse en mi cuerpo.

—Solo déjate llevar por el ambiente.—Susurró, sin apartar ese bello par de ojos almendrados color marrón. Los cuales era una delicia ver, te dejaban perdido en un mundo platónico.

—Gracias.—Solloce y con el pulgar de mi mano derecha agarre su dedo meñique.

—De nada.—Musitó muy bajamente, viendo mi acción, sonriendo ampliamente. Con cautela, llevo sus labios a mi mejilla y deposito un beso que hizo corto circuito en mi interior.

Estaba comendo a creer, que no fue tan malo venir después de todo.

Al entrar a la gran casa, juro que mi mandíbula casi cae al piso. Todo era extremadamente lujoso. Algo que me llevo a pensar: ¿Qué clase de trabajo tendrán sus padres para derrochar tanto dinero?

Todo alrededor era precioso y había de todo. Parecía un antro completo. Había comida por donde vieras, una enorme fuente que al parecer contenía una bebida muy sabrosa ya que una serie de chicos se estaban peleando por agarrar de ese liquido color celeste. A lo lejos estaba la tarima con una banda que tocaban canciones rock de la época ochentera. Las luces de neón que enfocaban para todos lugares.

Era el sueño de todo adolecente alocado el estar ahí.

—Creo que iré por algo de diversión—Murmuro Puck, mirando con detenimiento todo el lugar, como buscando a alguien.—Nos vemos entonces.

—Yo creo que también haré lo mismo.—Dijo Rachel, alejándose de nosotros al igual que Puck.

—¡Esperen!—Les grite.

Ambos ligeramente me miraron.

—¿No se suponía que íbamos a andar juntos?—Les pregunte.

—Yo no dije eso.—Murmuró Puck.

—Yo tampoco.—Dijo Rachel.

Y con la misma los dos se fueron. Vaya amigos los que tengo. No sé porque me rogaron tanto a que viniera si a larga me iban a dejar más solo que un perro. Malditos desconsiderados, pero no vuelvo a caer otra vez.

—Entonces…—Murmuró Marcos, acercándose más, cogiéndome la mano.—Creo que solo quedamos tu y yo.—Susurró pegando sus labios a mi oído, consciente de lo nervioso que me ponía con tal gesto.

—Creo que sí—Conteste en un jadeo.

—Me gusta, creo que será la mejor fiesta a la que asisto.—Comentó.

Me di un medio giro y quede justo frente a su rostro, sintiendo como su cálido aliento se estrellaba justo en mi rostro y apreciando cada una de sus partículas. Hasta ahora que lo analizo bien, no me había dado cuenta de su atuendo. Y me arrepiento mil veces no haberme fijado antes. Marcos estaba vestido de una manera que podía volver loco o loca a cualquiera.

Cargaba puesto una sudadera con sus mangas enrollada hasta los codos color morado uva, y debo de confesar que ese color contrastaba a la perfección con su delicada piel blanca, pero además de eso, marcaba muy bien las separaciones que lograban hacer los músculos de su cuerpo. Tenía puesto un pantalón punta de chuca desgastado color negro el cual no dejaba nada a la imaginación de nadie. Le quedaba de maravilla. A decir verdad, el chico era realmente muy guapo, a parte de su atuendo lo que engalanaba la noche era la belleza de su rostro.

Su rostro ovalado hacia juego a la perfección con esos expresivos ojos color marrón y más con su fina nariz un tanto puntiaguda. Su cabello liso, castaño y sedoso no estaba de más, al contrario adornaba de forma alucinante todo el panorama. Y ese efecto no peinarlo era lo que lo hacía verse muy varonil y galante.

Podría seguir contando maravillas de lo sumamente guapo que era Marcos y de lo perfecto que lucía esta noche, pero tengo miedo que al seguir haciéndolo, no sea consciente de controlar mis hormonas. Y lo que menos deseo esta noche es hacer una locura de la cual pueda arrepentirme toda la vida.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?—Preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos al instante.

—Claro.—Respondí, él sonrió con dulzura y con mi mano entrelazada en la suya me llevo hasta la fuente figura de cisne que lanzaba un liquido color rojo por el pico.

—Tomas.—Me dijo, alargándome el vaso lleno con ese contenido.

—Gracias.—Bisbisé con una sonrisa.

Marcos hizo lo mismo y comenzamos a beber la extraña bebida. La cual debo de confesar que estaba riquísima, parecía que era una clase de ponche, se sentía el gusto a muchos sabores y lo mejor era, que no contenía mucho alcohol, se le sentía pero muy a lo lejos.

Mientras me encontraba ahí con Marcos bebiendo mi tercera basada de ese rico ponche, escuche una seria de carcajadas un tanto exageras a unos cuantos metros lejos de nosotros. Con cautela gire mi rostro, dirigiendo mi vista hacia aquel lugar. Y lo que vi fue a un grupo de chicos y chicas que reían abiertamente. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue el chico de pelo rizado y sumamente guapo que estaba ahí con ellos. Blaine esta noche lucia guapísimo, mas que de costumbre, portaba una camisa de cuadros grisáceos y un pantalón color negro que se amoldaban a la perfección en su cuerpo de súper modelo. No podía apartar la vista de ese lugar, o más bien de él. Estuve viéndolo muy detenidamente y se notaba feliz, sonreía con amplitud y gozo de algo que deduje que podía ser un chiste que les estaba contando Santana, la chica que me pido al otro día que le dijera que era lo que estaba escribiendo en mi libreta.

Seguí con mi mirada fija en ese lugar por un tiempo más y de un momento a otro, Blaine giro su nuca y anclo su mirada transparente en la mía, sonriendo al instante con esa chulesca sonrisa de niño guapo que tenia.

Debo de confesar, que verlo sonreírme provoco algo realmente hermoso en mi, fue como una corriente de mariposas transitar por mi cuerpo y sentí que me ruborizaba.

Alce la vista y volví a verlo, pero esta vez, Blaine tenía una cara muy seria y no me miraba a mí, si no a otro punto en especifico. Ligeramente vi la trayectoria hacia donde apuntaba su mirada y me tope con que Blaine miraba a Marcos. ¡Dios Mío! Estaba tan perdido en los ojos de Blaine que no me había fijado que tenía a Marcos justo enfrente de mí, y sobre todo que me tenía tomado de la mano.

Rápidamente aleje mi mano de la de Marcos e invoque mi vista hacia donde se encontraba Blaine, pero este ya no estaba ahí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y no puedo creer lo estúpido que fui ¿Cómo se me ocurre andar agarrado de la mano con Marcos? Sobre todo aquí, en esta fiesta. Se supone que soy el "novio" de Blaine y que lo amo mucho.

Esto era lo que me faltaba para completar mi día perfecto.

—¿Te sucede algo?—Preguntó Marcos, al ver mi cara de afligido y viendo para todos lados.

—Si, creo que cometí un error. No debí….

—Hola mi amor.—Escuhe la voz de Blaine, mientras sentía como me rodea de la cintura por atrás y me apretujaba de manera posesiva.

—B-Blaine h-hola—Dije tartamudeando.—¿Que haces?—Pregunté.

—Abrazándote y quedando loco con el exquisito olor de tu cuerpo.—Su rostro se dirigió a mi cuello, inhalo con su nariz tan profundamente que pude escucharlo y luego recargo un beso en mi nuca.—Oye, no me has dicho quien es tu amigo.—Murmuró con voz suave, pero al tenerlo muy cerca de mi oído podía percibir los dejo de fervor.

—Soy Marcos.—Dijo él, acercándose.—Mucho gusto.—Añadió, alargando su mano a Blaine.

—El mío también Mar-cos.—Balbuceó Blaine con un tono irónico, haciendo caso omiso a la mano que Marcos le había alargado.—¿Desde cuándo eres amigo ¡de mi! novio?— Le pregunto con autoridad, aferrándose cada vez mas de mi cintura.

Vi a Marcos y rápidamente note que estaba furioso, la manera dura con la que apretó sus manos hechas puño me lo dijo todo.

—Desde ayer.—Confeso.—Pero no sé si el término "amigos" cuaja muy bien en no…

—Blaine, ¿Podemos hablar en privado?—Le pedí, interrumpiendo al instante lo que Marcos iba a decir.

—Claro amor.—Dijo Blaine.—Tus deseos son siempre complacidos.—Susurró mirando a Marcos con reproche.

Me solté de su agarre y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Marcos.

—Espérame aquí, sí—Le pedí.

—No me iré sin ti.—Susurró Marcos, tomándome de la mano, llevándola a sus labios y dejando un suave beso en los nudillos.

—¡Oye que te pasa!—Exclamó Blaine, jalándome del brazo.— Es mi novio. ¡Lo entiendes topado!

—¡Tu novio!... Si aja.—Masculló Marcos con ironía. Acercándose unos cuantos pasos hacia donde mí. Pero Blaine me jaloneó mas y me escondió tras de su espalda.

—Claro, mi novio.—Rectificó Blaine a Marcos.—Así que, ahuecando el ala para otra parte. Aquí el puesto ya esta mas que ocupado.—Vociferó.

Otro en mi lugar estaría volando por las nubes al ver que dos guapetones como estos se estaban peleando. Era el sueño de toda loca adolecente el que yo estaba viviendo. Parecía de cuento de hadas y de la mucha cursilería barata que pasan por las películas de amor. Pero en realidad, no fue mi caso. Me estaba muriendo de la angustia al ver como los dos de apoco se iban enojando.

¡Y lo que menos quería era presenciar una pelea entre "Sylvester Stallone" y "Arnold Schwarzenegger"!

—Nos vamos Blaine.—Le dije al morocho que estaba buscando broncas.

—Claro, mi amor.—Murmuró sin dejar de mirar a Marcos.

Con mi mano sujetada en la suya lo lleve a un lugar que estuviera solitario. Y el único que encontré fue la cocina de la casa. Ahí no había nadie y creo que era un buen lugar para "platicar". Además, ahí había utensilios como cuchillos, tenedores, cucharas. Los cuales podía ocupar por si algo salía mal.

Solo por precaución.

—Ahora sí. ¿Me dirás quien es ese cabrón que te tenia de la mano, Kurt?

No sé si era mi idea o algo por el estilo, pero Blaine tenía un tono celoso en esos momentos. Y Tristemente, aunque no tanto, debo de aceptar que eso me encantaba un poco.

—¡Oye!... a mí no me hables de esa manera. Si, crees que le estás hablando a una de esas personas con la que te acuestas diariamente estas muy equivocado.—Mi tono de voz en esos momentos se escuchaba un tanto molesto.

Además, ¿Quién se creía él para reprocharme algo? Hasta donde yo sé no somos nada, solo nos une un maldito chantaje que él mismo me impuso.

Y en teoría lo odio por eso, pero gracias a la gran divinidad que me regalo la vida al tener un corazón tan noble como el de un pollo no puedo odiarlo tanto como quisiera.

—Lo siento, me deje llevar un poco.—Musitó al paso que se acercaba mas a mi cuerpo— ¿Pero dime como no estar furioso si ese tipo te tenia agarrado de la mano? ¿A parte te dio un beso?

Estoy considerando muy enserió que los celos de Blaine si son verdaderos y no un producto de mi imaginación. Pero vuelvo a caer en lo mismo: ¿Por qué carajos tienes esa actitud de pareja dolida? ¿No ha hecho él lo mismo?

Porque esta mas que obvio, el que en todo este tiempo que no lo he visto es porque se estuvo divirtiendo Dios sabe con qué fulano.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que me haya dado un beso en la mano?—Le pregunte, mientras me cruzaba de brazos y alzaba la vista para mirarlo fijo a esos bellísimos par de ojos color caramelo.—Tú y yo no somos nada real.

—¿Cómo me dices eso Kurt?—Balbuceo al tiempo que dirigía sus manos a ambos lados de mi cadera.—Te recuerdo que tu y yo tenemos un trato.—Añadió, acotando el poco espacio que tenían nuestros cuerpos.

Alce mas mi vista y ambos nos quedamos observando el uno fijo en el otro. Podía ver mi rostro reflejar en la claridad de sus ojos y creo que él también podía hacerlo. Trataba con todas mis fuerzas enviar mensajes a mi mente de que le recordara a mis pulmones el que tenía que respirar, pero habían veces que me quedaba sin aire. Blaine me miraba con una confiada media sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro.

Pero estaba seguro que para él, el tenerme a así de cerca, no era lo mismo que yo sentía. Yo sentía como las mariposas de mi estomago querían salir de ese lugar y ser libre por los cielos. Mientras que estaba seguro, que para Blaine el tenerme cerca de él no era algo peculiar que no hubiera vivido ya antes. Un chico como él ha de estar acostumbrado a tener una larga fila con ciento de jóvenes adolecente esperando por él a cada segundo. Jóvenes lindos y con las hormonas alborotadas. Chicos aún más lindos que yo.

—¿Ya te olvidaste de eso?—Preguntó, rosando suavemente mi mejilla con los nudillos de su mano.

—Claro que no.—Susurré.—Pero tú y yo solo tenemos un trato. Uno que tu impusiste muy claro.—Le dije, agarrando con mi mano la suya e impidiendo que me siguiera rosando.

—Entonces..—Musitó acercando más su rostro al mío. Estaba tan cerca que tuve que retener la ganas de besarlos.—¿Por qué dejas que marcos te tome de la mano?

—Porque tu nunca me dijiste, que no lo podía intentar con alguien más.—Sollocé, rosando con la punta de mi nariz la suya. Deleitándome con ese rose.— Además, yo puedo tener amigos al igual que tú. No le veo nada de malo.

—Tienes razón.—Bisbisó.—Pero él no te ve como un amigo.—Ahí me rodeo con sus brazos de mi cintura y me apretujo de manera un tanto fuerte, pero que a la vez te hace sentir en las nubes.

—Ese es el punto.— Aleje mi nuca un poco, lo considerable para verlo a los ojos.—Necesito a alguien con quien compartir. Alguien que me quiera de verdad y que no me haga hacer falsas esperanzas.

—¿Tu que sientes por él?—Pregunto, colocando una de sus manos con la palma abierta en mi nuca, rempujándola suavemente hasta que mi frente quedo pegada a la suya.—¿Tu lo quieres?—Volvió a inquirir, con una voz ronca, tan ronca que me dejaba sin aliento.

—No.—Respondí.— Pero puedo llegar a hacerlo. Es guapo, gentil y besa muy bien.

Ante esas palabras, Blaine alejo su frente de la mía y me miro fijo y un tanto frió. Pensé que fue una estupidez de mi parte haberle dicho eso.

Pero con la misma arqueó sus cejas de manera un tanto desafiante y volvió a pegar sus frente a la mía.

—Dime que besa mejor que yo.—Me pido con sus mirada fija en mi boca.

En mi mente me preguntaba si estaba loco por pedirme que le dijera eso, o si yo lo estaba por responder en mi interior a su locura… recargo sus dedos sobre mis labios y comenzó a rosarlos de manera suave, tan suave que me hacía perder ante ellos.

—Dime si él es capaz de hacer que tu cuerpo tiemble como lo estoy haciendo yo en este momento Kurt.—Con la palma de su mano derecha me acariciaba el hombro izquierdo. Y aunque tenía la chaqueta de cuero puesta, él lograba ese efecto de que mi cuerpo temblara más que un pollo tierno.

Me estaba perdiendo entre su juego.

—Dime que él es capaz de robarte el aliento con un beso.—Sollozó a tan solo medio centímetro de mis labios….. Podía sentir como mi corazón de a poco se detenia ante su cálido aliento… gire hacia arriba mis ojos y lo mire consternado… deseaba con mi alma que no me siguiera torturando mas, que parara su juego y que no me estuviera volviendo loco, porque ya poco me faltaba para llegar a la locura.

—¿Quieres que te bese?—Susurró con voz muy baja y pasional, sin dejar de mirarme de manera matadora.

—No.—Solloce sin oxigeno.

—Me estas mintiendo guapo….—Se pego mas a mi cuerpo, si era posible.—Siento como tu corazón late de manera latente… tu mas que yo, sabes que lo deseas…. Sabes que yo logro perder tu mente… sabes que no hay nadie que te pueda poner más nervioso que yo…. solo dímelo Kurt, sabes que solo tienes que pedirlo… para que yo cumpla.

¿Cómo es que lo consigue, carajos?

Él más bien que yo, sabía que no tenia de otra. Blaine sabia que lo deseaba, sabía que al igual que una droga él se había metido en mis venas. Y lo odiaba por eso. Lo odiaba por robarme la tranquilidad, lo odia por hacerme suspirar de manera profunda, lo odia por hacer que mis segundos fueran más cortos, pero sobre todo, lo odiaba porque en este momento quería más que a nada en el mundo, tener sus labios junto con los míos.

Solté el primer gran suspiro de la noche y lo mire a los ojos.

—Blaine.—Sollocé en un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué?—Musitó sin perder la conexión de nuestros ojos.

—Bésame…

El me vio con esa expresión "Caíste en mi juego", sentí como un calor infernal inundaba mis mejillas y me sentía hecho un mar de pasión por dentro.

—Tardaste mucho bebé.—Ronroneó sin quitar su intensa mirada color avellana de la mía, y de pronto, sin darme tiempo a replicar absolutamente nada, me beso.

Me beso con dulzura y muy meticulosamente, como si fuera un niño a quien le estuviera robando su primer beso, o, como si tuviera miedo que al tratarme con rudeza pudiese quebrarme. Eran simples roses los que sentía sobre mis labios, roces a los cuales mis labios correspondían con ahínco. Sentía como mi pulso se iba acelerando y en un leve movimiento que hice, él me topo a su pecho. Me dejo tan pegado a su cuerpo que podía sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón acompañarse con los míos.

Me sentía en la gloria.

De a poco, Blaine y yo, sin dejar de besarnos, íbamos caminando sin rumbo o dirección, solo por instinto. Sentí mi espalda topar en una fría pared y ahí se acabo nuestro recorrido. Nuestros labios se separaron por una pequeñísima fracción de segundos, pero con la misma se volvieron a unir. Solo que esta vez, el beso ya no eras tan delicado como lo había sido anteriormente. Ahora nuestro beso era pasional, hambriento y deseoso. En donde habían veces en las cuales, él movía primero, o veces movía yo y en algunas coincidíamos mutuamente, sintiendo la magia del otro.

Dimos paso a nuestras lenguas y estas batallaban en una danza erótica, queriendo tener el poder por igual, mandando cierto cosquilleo a nuestros cuerpos. Blaine, lenta y velozmente a la misma vez, me giro. Se separo de mis labios y a toda velocidad de la luz aparto todas las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa que se encontraba tras mío, dirigí mi vista hacia el piso y no pude dejar de sonreír discretamente al ver como todo había quedado tirado en el piso.

Blaine volvió a su postura anterior y se quedo fijo en mis ojos. Rodeando instintivamente mi cintura.

—¿Él te hace sentir mejor que yo?—Pregunto con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Sonreí al igual que él y pase mis flacuchos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—No lo arruines, por favor.—Susurré y en cuestión de segundos lo besé.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que sus besos estaban impregnados con él sabor a alcohol, seguramente había tomado una, o posiblemente más de una copa con el grupo de melandros que siempre andan rodeándolo, pero en realidad, eso no es lo importante en estos momentos. Lo importante es la manera con que me embriagan sus besos. Pase la palma de mi mano derecha atrás de su nuca y al igual que lo hice con Marcos, lo pegue mas a mi boca. Él por su parte llevo las palmas de amabas manos a los costados de mi cintura y me incrusto las uñas, para luego levantarme en el aire y sentarme en la mesa. Con sus piernas abrió las mías y se metió en medio.

Al tiempo que nos seguíamos besando, con sus manos comenzó a quitar mi chaqueta negra muy lentamente, rosando con la yema de sus dedos cada espacio que iba desnudando, haciéndome temblar a su merced.

Me deshacía ante esos roces.

—Te extrañe todo el resto de la tarde.—Susurró contra mi boca, tirando la chaqueta que ya había alejado de mi cuerpo.—No sabes como sufrí todo ese tiempo.—Añadió.

—Tanto, como paro no invitarme a la fiesta.—Reproché aun teniendo sus labios sobre los míos.—Ni un mensaje siquiera.

—Te marque.—Dijo, besando mi nariz.—Pero me mandaba a buzón.

Y ahí caí en la cuenta de que todo el día no había tenido carga en el telefono, y como no lleve el cargador no pude cargarlo en la escuela. Ahora entiendo porque no me invito…. Fui un estúpido.

Entonces, como había sido mi culpa, no dije nada más, solo acerque mis labios a los suyos y lo bese.

De vez en cuando, hay que utilizar ciertos recursos para remediar otros. Ley de sobrevivencia querid s.

Blaine terminó de acotar la poca lejanía que teníamos y se adentro más en medio de mis piernas, aferrándose de mi cintura y acercándome más a su cuerpo como era posible… sentí como una calor pasional comenzó a posesionarse de mi cuerpo, me quemaba las entrañas y tenía la necesidad de sentirlo más, lo cual me llevo a pasar mis manos alrededor de su cuello, pegándolo con fuerza, haciendo que las curvas de nuestros labios de acoplaren perfectamente.

El ritmo de nuestros labios había tomado un ritmo deliciosamente placentero y estaban tan mojados de saliva que al momento que se alejaban hacían un leve sonio húmedo. Esa escena era tan erótica que un placentero escalofrió comenzó a recorrer por cada muslo de mi cuerpo.

Sentí como las manos de Blaine se comenzaron a escabullir por debajo de mi camisa y con cada rose que daba lograba poner mi piel de gallina y un tanto sensible. Deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos por los costados de mi cintura y también por mi abdomen. No dudaba que Blaine quería ponerme loco, quería escucharme gemir, quería ponerme cachondo y a ese paso lo estaba consiguiendo con firmeza.

En ese instante me sentía nervioso, mucho. Pero no hacía nada por detenerlo, el placer y la pasión que tenía mi cuerpo era algo que nunca había vivido, algo que me hacía perder de ese sentimiento moral que desde niño había adquirido. Me sentía acalorado y apreciaba con veneración esos toques mágicos que Blaine esparcía por ciertas partes de mi cuerpo.

De un momento a otro, sentí como comenzaba a levantar el ruedo de mi camisa y eso... Dios Mio... eso me corto el rollo por completo. Porque, una era que nos estuviéramos divirtiendo con besos y toques mágicos, pero otra muy diferente era el que llegáramos a segunda base. Eso en definitiva, era algo que no iba a hacer, mucho menos en la mesa que estaba situada en la sala de la cocina de un extraño. No. Ni loco.

Con mis manos atrape las suyas y con sutileza las fui alejando del ruedo de mi camisa. Pero como era de esperar, y dejaría de ser Blaine si no lo hiciera, él seguía insistiendo con el asunto de despojar la camiseta de mi cuerpo.

—No seas tan escurridizo cariño.—Ronroneó muy cerca de mi oreja, llevando ahora sus manos al cinturón de mi pantalón.—Déjate llevar.

Se me paro el corazón justo en ese instante. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Y sobre todo ¿A qué se refería con déjate llevar? Dios, no puedo creer, ¡que este calenturiento me quiere hacer suyo justo a aquí!

Muy seguro y sin pensarlo dos veces me baje de la mesa. Blaine me miro ensombrecido y un tanto confuso.

—Creo que lo mejor es parar.—Le dije, como anticipando su pregunta ante mi acción.

—Pero, pero, pero…. ¡Kurt!—Exclamó, un poco alterado.—La estábamos pasando súper.—Añadió y volvió a cubrir mis labios con los suyos.

—No Blaine, es en serio.—Repliqué con voz cansada, poniendo la palma de mi mano en su pecho, repujándolo para marcar una línea de separación entre nuestros cuerpo.

Blaine solo negó con su cabeza, olvidándose e ignorando lo que le acaba de haber dicho y pegando su cuerpo de nuevo al mío. Coloco sus labios en mi cuello y con ganas comenzó a lamber, no pude evitar gemir ante tal cosa.

—Blaine, ¡Por un joder, dije que no. No entiendes!—Exclamé ya un poco enfurruñado.

—¡Pero qué pasa con tigo, primero me calientas y luego me das la chapa!—Exclamó alterado.

Abrí mis ojos como plato y lo vi aterrado. Pero en cierta forma, la culpa, la puta culpa era en un noventa por ciento mía. Un chico del calibre de Blaine no va por la vida solo dando toques y besos mágicos, van a algo más que eso, en conclusión van directo al hecho o en su consentimiento al sexo.

Y eso me pasa por no medir las consecuencias de mis actos. Debí haberlo detenido al momento que esto comenzó. Es como mi madre siempre me decía "Quien juega con fuego, se quema"

Si hay algo que detesto con toda el alma son las frases que pegan justo en el clavo.

—Oye, lo siento. Pero no pensé que llegaríamos a algo más que solo besos y roses.

Eso en definitiva, era lo más idiota que pude haber dicho. ¡Despierta Kurt! La notoria erección de Blaine te da todas las respuestas.

Blaine me miraba perplejamente y con la misma de hecho a reír. ¿Qué era lo gracioso?

—No mames, Kurt.—Murmuro aún con su gran carcajada.— ¿Crees que este problema se va a solucionar con solo besos y roses?—Llevo su mano a su entre pierna y con la palma colocada sobre la tela del pantalón se agarro su sexo.

¿Pero en que lio me metí Dios mío?

—¿No creerás que yo le daré un final feliz a eso?—Le pregunté con asombro.

—Ni modo. Tú me calentaste tu me enfrías.

—…

No tenía respuesta ante ese grado de osadía. ¿Quería violarme a caso? ¡Vamos! él no podía hacerme eso, no lo hayo tan capaz para llegar a tal grado. Porque claro, el sabe que soy virgen ¿Verdad?

Además, se supone que el sexo es algo que dos deben querer, algo que dos deben disfrutar, algo que dos estén dispuestos a dar ese pasó. ¿Dónde quedaba eso en este instante? Blaine lo único que quería en ese momento era llenar sus deseos y fantasías y nada más. Sería algo así como ¡Ahh! y Ya. Aunque, en cierto punto, si había pasión y deseo en ese momento…. Algo muy fundamental para llegar al sexo…Pero que pasaba con ese toque mágico y amoroso que disque es lo que te lleva a dar ese gran paso. ¿Dónde estaba eso que no lo vi cruzar en ningún momento?

Lo único que sentí fueron esas ganas de que Blaine me besara, de que me tocara mi cuerpo, pero no sentí esos deseos de…. No sé cómo explicarlo…. De entregarme a él. En ningún momento sentí esa necesidad de que los dos fuéramos uno solo. Pueda que influyera la poca experiencia que tengo ante ese tema, pero hay que aceptar que Blaine no ayudo mucho en eso. Nunca me dijo una palabra bonita mientras estábamos en ese asunto de estira y afloja, no existió nada de eso que sale en las novelas, esos detalles que hacen los chicos para que las chicas sientan la necesidad de entregarse a ellos.

Pueda que para muchos, eso sea algo enfermizo, algo bizarro y aun más, algo de un tonto romántico. Pero en lo que a mi corresponde, nunca me voy a entregar a alguien si no siento ninguna pauta que me haga querer hacerlo. Y si he de pasar toda mi vida sin llegar a ese punto no importa, es mejor vivir una vida sin tener sexo, que vivir toda una vida con él rostro de la primera persona que te robo algo tan preciado.

—¿No sé en que estaba pensando cuando creí que serias un poco diferente a los demás?—Le dije, expresando una total decepción, sintiendo como mis ojos comenzaban a lubricarse.

—¿De qué hablas?—Preguntó ya no con esa mirada molesta, no sé si fue mi imaginación pero se notaba un poco afligido.

—Fui un estúpido por así pensarlo.—Sollocé.

—Kurt yo…

—Aléjate, no me toques.—Con las palmas de mis manos le di un rempujón, y en esa oportunidad salí patinando hacia la puerta de la cocina. Gire la perilla y abrí.—Y para que te lo sepas, Marcos no se compara con tigo. Él no me ha hecho sentir tanto daño como tú me lo acabas de haber hecho. —Lo mire completamente indignado, y con esa expresión, con mis pulmones tratando de respirar, con mis ojos casi llorando y con esa última frase le di la espalda, cerrando de un portazo que retumbo muy fuertemente.

* * *

**_NOTA:_****_ C_**_**Notas del**_** Autor:**Si les gusto el capitulo y creen que soy merecedor de un comentario. ¡BIENVENIDO SEA!. No me resta mas que agradecer el que hayan leído este capitulo y si fue algo que les hizo perder su importante tiempo. Lo siento :( ... Bien, se les quiere y aprecia mucho... Nos leemos en la próxima amigos.


	8. Es algo muy extraño

**_¡HOLA HOLA!_**

**_Sé que me he retrasado un día con el siguiente capitulo. Pero la culpa de todo son: Tareas, trabajo y exámenes. Sin más que agregar (y para no aburrirlos ) adelante. _**

**_Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios (lectores inscritos y no inscritos), cada uno de ellos son muy importantes para mi ^^. _**

**_ADVERTENCIA_****_: Este fics es un poco osado, contiene un léxico no muy común y usado por las personas. Para dejarlo mas claro, es un tanto osado, tétrico y etc. Contiene escenas un poco hot entre dos hombre y es un poco loco xD._**

**_NOTA: Perdón por los muchos errores ortográficos, gramáticos y de mucho índole que esta historia contiene.  
_**

**_Glee no me pertenece. Pertenece a RYAN Y FOX :). Soy simplemente un fanático que ocupa sus personajes para escribir historias locas._**

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIAS DEL CAPITULO:**__** El capitulo esta dividido en dos partes. Una de ellas esta narrada por Marcos y la otra parte por Blaine. Si no te cae bien el personaje de Marcos, puedes saltarte su parte y leer la de Blaine. Solamente. **_

_**Bien, eso es todo. **_

_**Bajo advertencia NO HAY ENGAÑOS. **_

_**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA ;).**_

* * *

**【MARCOS****】**

No entendía a Blaine. ¿Qué onda con su actitud de "chico celoso que anda protegiendo a su Duquesa"? Hasta donde tenía entendido, y según me conto Kurt, solo tenían un trato, un trato que no incluida la prohibición de que Kurt tuviera amigos, o lo que yo quería ser, algo más que su amigo.

Sí, eso era lo que quería. Ser más que un amigo de Kurt…. Oh vaya.

Ademas, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ese niño? Es un ángel, claro que lo es. Y aunque me duela, comprendo mucho a Blaine, pueda que al principio le haya dicho a Kurt que no lo amaba, pero estoy seguro de que esos celos eran de verdad, su mirada llena de rabia al verme con él era muy enserio y no una actuación. Hay Blaine, creo que te enamoraste en serio.

Pero lo vuelvo a repetir ¿Cómo no enamorarse de Kurt?, esos bonitos y muy transparentes ojos color grisáceos están muy locamente clavados en mi mente, las facciones de su cara de ángel están tan presente en mi mente, que se me es imposible olvidar, no puedo aunque quiera, cada detalle de él está tan meticulosamente guardado, que al cerrar los ojos no hago más que pensar en él. Y no entendía que era eso que me pasaba, nunca antes alguien se había metido tan fuerte en mis entrañas, ¿Cómo Kurt pudo lograrlo en menos de un día?

Simplemente quería regresar a aquel momento donde él y yo nos besábamos en la casa de mi primo Puck. Kurt con ese beso me robo todo, mi aliento, mi pulso, los latidos de mi corazón, mis jadeos y, mi todo.

¿No puedo creer que en menos de un día, me haya enamorado como un loco de un chiquillo de apenas 17 años?

Hasta ahora comprendo que eso de amor a primera vista si existe. Cielos, cuantas veces me reí de mi hermanita Natalia al escucharla decir esa clase de Cursilerías. Nunca pensé que yo estaría en esa situación, pero como dice el dicho "Cuando escupes para arriba, en la cara te cae"

Ya hacía más de 45 minutos en los cuales vi a Kurt irse con Blaine y en todo ese lapso de tiempo no puedo apartar mí vista de ese lugar. Mis ojos están muy impregnados ahí que aunque parezca tonto y un tanto loco, tengo las esperanzas de ver la figura de Kurt asomarse por ese mismo lugar y que vendrá hacia a mí y me abrazara con sus cálidos y muy suaves brazos.

¡Pff!, parezco un niño pequeño, uno que tiene muchas ilusiones, es obvio que Kurt no vendrá. Algo dentro de mí, me dice que él siente algo muy fuerte por Blaine. Cada vez que menciona su nombre puedo percibir esa chispa en su mirada, su mirada es algo así como cuando le regalas un juguete a un niño, brillosa, ilusionista y tremendamente alegre.

Aunque me duela aceptarlo, así es.

Y, aún seguía con mi vista fije en ese punto que ya llevaba más de 50 minutos vigilando, por alguna razón no podía alejar mi vista de ahí… Y no sabía porque… hasta que… de repente, de un momento a otro, a lo lejos vi a un chico piel extremadamente blanca que corría con desesperación, con sus manos secaba los surcos de lágrimas que marcaban su rostro y se miraba triste y un tanto decepcionado.

Ese chico era Kurt. Dios, por su aspecto algo me decía que el hijo de…. De Blaine le ha hecho algo malo….. más vale que no sea así.

Verlo de esa manera no pudo evitar que sintiera un gran hueco en mi pecho, salí corriendo a encontrarlo y cuando estuve cerca suyo lo rodee con mis brazos. Lo aferre en un abrazo y lo pegue a mi pecho, como queriendo que ese simplón abrazo lo hiciera olvidar de ese algo que lo tenía así.

Kurt enterró sus rostro en mi camisa y también paso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, abrazándome con toda su fuerza, un tanto asfixiante, pero en ese momento no importaba. Sollozaba algo, pero hablaba en un hilo de voz, y no entendía.

Maldito Anderson. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que él ocasiono esto. No lo dudo ni un tanto.

—Gracias.—Susurró, mirándome con eso ojos llenos de lagrimas, eran lagrimas muy amargas, de esas que solo salen cuando alguien te ha decepcionado mucho.

—¿Qué te hizo?—Trate de preguntar con gentileza, barriendo con el pulgar de mi mano las candelas de lagrimas que figuran en ese lindo rostro.

—Nada… solo fue…. Nada.—Sollozó casi en un hilo de voz.—¿Me puedes llevar casa?... Por favor.—Suplico.

Lo mire expectante y con la misma asentí. No era lo mejor seguir preguntando lo que le había hecho el hijo de puta ese. Me bastaba con ver la manera en que se encontraba Kurt para deducirlo.

—Vamos.—Dije, aferrando mi mano en la suya y llevándolo al auto. Por suerte Puck me había dado las llaves del auto. Me las dio por si se le pasaban un "poco" las copas. Pero bendito es el que me las dio, en este momento no puedo agradecer más el que lo haya hecho.—Bien. Nos vamos entonces.—Enuncie poniendo el auto en marcha y saliendo de la elegante mansión.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar mire a Kurt. Este en todo el recorrido iba callado y sollozando muy bajamente algo que solo él podía entender. En esos momentos era cuando deseaba la habilidad de poder leer sus pensamientos, así sabría que hacer para poder cambiar su actitud desgarrada.

—Oye…—Murmure un poco en cautela, logrando que él me mirara.—¿Tu y Blaine no discutieron por mí, verdad?—Sabia muy bien que no era la mejor pregunta, pero tenía que saber. Me carcomía por dentro esa interrogante.

Por primera vez desde que salimos de aquel lugar donde se realizaba la fiesta lo vi sonreír. Y eso me hizo muy feliz. Ver los hermosos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cada vez que sonreía era algo que me ponía hasta mi contento.

—No.—Respondió.—Fue por algo que en mayor parte…. Yo tuve la culpa.—Vi de nuevo su mirada triste y tenía que actuar.

—Bueno, lo has de haber espantado con esa carita de gato majado.—Bromeé. Kurt al instante me vio con sus ojos casi formados como dos platos redondos y en ese instante le guiñe un ojo, haciendo que volviera sonreír.

—¿Ya te había dicho que eres muy dulce?—Preguntó, rosando mi mejilla con la suavidad de su mano. Sonríe y le tome su mano con la mía, con la que no estaba en el volante. Pausadamente, la lleve a mis labios, y bese con delicadeza los nudillos.

—Muchos dicen eso.— Confesé sonriente, apartando mis labios de su mano— Pero la verdad es que soy un sexy muy dulce.—Agregue.

—Nada humilde ¿Eh? —Habló irónico y con esa sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón brincara de la alegría. Me quede por una milésima de segundos ido en la transparencia de sus ojos y lo único que deseaba hacer… era besarlo. Pero no podía. Yo le prometí no hacerlo, y por él soy capaz de hacer muchos sacrificios….. ¿Qué me has hecho Kurt Hummel?

Dirigí de nuevo mi vista al frente y me estacione justo en frente de la puerta de su casa.

—Creo que llegamos.—Susurré un tanto sin ganas, en ese momento lo que deseaba era, que la carretera se hubiera alargado mucho mas, y así, poder pasearme con él toda la noche. No quería despedirme, mucho menos pensando en que acaba de pasar por un trago amargo, el cual aun no sé qué fue lo que paso.

—Creo que sí.—Dijo Kurt, algo que, no sé si fue mi idea pero también se miraba un tanto dudoso. Algo dentro me daba las esperanzas de que él tampoco quería despedirse. Y no pude evitar sonreír como un estúpido para mí mismo.—Bueno…. Este yo…. gracias Marcos.—Dijo y se bajo del auto.

Me quede fijo en él por un par de segundos y sin querer, algo me hizo bajarme del auto también…. No sé con exactitud porque lo hice, pero algo me hizo hacerlo.

—Oye… tu… ¿Vas a estar bien?—Me incorpore mas a él, y de nerviosismo escondí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.—Digo, por lo que hace poco.

Curvo sus labios en una sonrisa cálida y se giro para estar frente a mi rostro.

—¿Por qué me tratas tan bien?—Pregunto de la nada, sorpresivamente. Haciendo que yo también me pregunte lo mismo. El es solo un niño de apenas 17 años, a mis 21 años he ligado con varios de esa misma edad, pero ninguno de ellos me había hecho sentir todo lo que Kurt me hace sentir. Es algo inexplicable, único y me gusta mucho.

—No lo sé.—Susurré y me acerque más.—Solo sé que cuando estoy con tigo siento algo que me impide alejarme.—eleve mi mano y con delicadeza rose su rostro.—¿Qué has hecho con migo, Kurt?—Le pregunte. Clave mi vista en la suya y esta me hizo compañía. La claridad de sus ojos al combinarse con la luz de la luna es algo que te hace volar por los cielos. Sientes que puede morir muy tranquilamente viendo ese par de ojos color grisáceo al cual adornan un par de bellas y largas pestañas color castaño.

Luego de un momento en donde nos apreciábamos mutuamente, en cámara lenta vi como el rostro de Kurt se iba acercando al mío… ese gesto hizo que todo dentro de mí se apretara y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy febrilmente, como queriendo abrir mi pecho y querer salir corriendo hacia los labios de kurt… me estaba derritiendo en ese momento… ¡Oh madre Mía!... Kurt acercaba cada vez más sus labios… me estaba matando de la pasión… quería volar en ese intente, pero…. justo en ese instante… cuando ya faltaba una infernal milésima de centímetro para que tocara mi piel… cambio su dirección…. Mierda…. Movió sus labios para mi mejilla, la derecha, y recargo el beso ahí.

—Tienes que descansar guapetón.—Susurro, al tiempo que se alejaba a una distancia considerada para poder mirarme al rostro.—No sabes cuánto agradezco lo que has hecho por mi esta noche. Sin ti… en este momento no sé donde estaría… sobre todo considerando a los "grandes" amigos que tengo.—Ambos reímos ante su comentario y luego se formo un silencio eterno, no era incomodo, al contrario, disfrutaba mucho de ese momento… rara vez me ocurría eso… a decir verdad solo ha sido una vez, con una persona que no deseo saber ni su nombre.

—Creo que tengo que irme.—Dije, pero verdaderamente, yo no quería irme. Deseaba estar más tiempo con Kurt en ese lugar, nunca antes había amado tanto estar bajo un cielo oscuro y despejado, al cual adornaban unas blancas y brillosas estrellas…. Parecía una escena de novela y yo quería congelar ese momento y quedarme ahí para siempre.

—Cuídate mucho.—Me dijo y se despidió con otro beso en mi mejilla. Me gire para verlo hasta que entrara a su casa y una vez lo hizo cogí aire muy fuertemente, me quede digiriendo todo lo que ese niño carita de ángel hacia en mi ser… y la única respuesta era… que me estoy comenzando a enamorar de él. ¿A caso era posible? Sinceramente no lo sé. Siempre creí que eso era algo que solo ocurría en las películas, hace más o menos unas 15 horas atrás yo era del concepto "el amor es una mierda y no existe en la vida real" pero tuve que conocerlo a él y tergiverso todo lo que yo pensaba…. ¿Cómo lo hizo? En realidad no lo sé. Solo sé que en este momento soy capaz de ir a tocarle la puerta, gritarle todo lo que estoy sintiendo por él y besarlo hasta que nuestros labios se disuelvan.

Pero hay algo que me lo impide. Y ese algo es Blaine, sé muy bien que Kurt está enamorado de él, aunque intente negarlo, me lo ha demostrado esta noche, esa manera muy triste que tenía hace un momento es porque Blaine, lo ha decepcionado en algo. ¿Pero qué habrá sido? Y Blaine es un gran tonto, que no daría yo porque los ojos de Kurt brillen cada vez que dice mi nombre, al igual que lo hace cada vez que habla de Blaine.

Camine en dirección al auto y sin perder la mirada de esa puerta color siena, cual tras ella estaba el chico que acaba de robarme el aliento, me fui.

**【****BLAINE****】**

¿Pero qué mierda era lo que acaba de haber hecho Dios Mío? ¿Por qué le dije eso a Kurt? ¿Cómo pude haberme comportado como una completa mierda?

No podía dejar de pensar en la gran cagada que cometí con Kurt… no podía aunque lo quisiera… verlo salir con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas y a la vez con una gran decepción en su rostro hizo que mi corazón se quebrara en diminutas fracciones… me hervía la sangre y tenía ganas de destrozar esa cocina por completo, pero en realidad lo que considere mejor fue ir tras él y pedirle perdón… aunque soy un gran orgulloso y nunca pido perdón a nadie… tenía que hacerlo. Yo había cometido esa gran cagada y, de cierta forma Kurt me importa mucho, no sé cuándo ni cómo, ni mucho menos el por qué, pero desde hace ya un par de días Kurt se había metido en mis venas como una droga, era más vital que mi aire y pensaba todo el tiempo en él, no podía sacar su rostro y esa bella sonrisa de mi mente y sentía sus labios rosar los míos.

¡Mierda! ¿Desde cuando me convertí en un puto romántico?

Justo al instante en donde Kurt cerró la puerta con fervor, yo salí corriendo tras él. No quería que se fuera enojado con migo, mucho menos que me odiara por la culpa de mis putas hormonas, mierda, porque tuve que nacer tan caliente. Pero la culpa la tiene el jodido alcohol que merodea por todo el interior de mi cuerpo y… en cierta parte él también tuvo la culpa… madre mía, ese pantalón le quedaba tan… deliciosamente bien, que no tenía que imaginar nada, su cuerpo es hermoso y mucho, me volvía loco con solo verlo de cerca. ¿Qué más se podría esperar al tenerlo tan cerca de mi cuerpo? ¡Que no me dieran ganas de tocarlo, de besarlo, de hacerle el amor muy deliciosamente!

Pero realmente fue una gran estupidez la mía, ¡Kurt no es como los muchos chicos con los que he estado! Jamás lo será. Él es único, delicado, sentimental, romántico, cuidados y sobre todo no anda por la vida solo pensando en sexo. Hasta estoy más que cien por ciento seguro de que es Virgen…. ¡Virgen dios mío! Hasta ahora que lo pienso con claridad, todo cuadra, Kurt se asusto mucho al ver como yo llevaba la situación muy precisa…. pero como es que puedo llegar a ser peor que una mierda a veces… porque tengo que pensar con la de abajo y no con la cabeza que es la que me sirve para razonar las cosas.

Soy un puto mierda.

Iba pisando las huellas de Kurt, le grite que se detuviera pero al escucharme corrió aún mas… lógico, pensó que lo estaba persiguiendo para violarlo y me sentía como una mierda… seguí corriendo pero me detuve al ver como kurt se aferraba a los brazos de Marcos… por una mierda, fue tan grande mi cagada que lo mande derechito a los brazos del otro… alguna vez… solo algunas vez en mi basura vida podre hacerlo lo correcto.

Me quede ahí parado, viendo como Marcos consolaba a Kurt y no pude evitar sentir una enorme punzada en mi corazón… me pase de hijo de puta… y ahora estoy pagando mi error… y aun buen precio. Como deseaba en este momento ser los brazos de Marcos y no ser el que ocasiono el dolor en Kurt. Me partía el alma verlo llorar así, pero más me dolía el corazón recordad que todo había sido mi culpa…. Mía y de nadie más.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?—Pregunto la inconfundible voz de Santana, sacándome un estremecimiento al instante. Invoque mi atención a ella y me miraba de manera reprobatoria, y con su ceño duramente fruncido.—Lo lastimaste mucho… ¿Mira como está llorando?... ¿Hasta cuándo harás algo que valga la pena, Blaine?—Esas palabras me hicieron sentir más miserable de lo que ya me sentía, porque tenía que venir ella y restregarme la cruda verdad en mi cara… no estaba pagando ya caro ver como Kurt era consolado por el otro.

Al instante baje mi rostro y tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero era claro que no lo iba a hacer, mucho menos frente a ella… mi orgullo era mas grande que mi error.

—Blaine… Kurt parece un chico muy bueno—Sollozo al tiempo que enrolló un brazo alrededor de mi hombro.—No merece que tu lo hagas sufrir… por favor no lo hagas.—Sus palabras me estaban hiriendo como una espada. Vi a kurt y como Marcos lo llevaba tomado de su mano a algún lugar, seguramente a su casa.

—¡No te metas en lo que no te importa!—Le dije, prácticamente le grite, pero estaba seguro de que al no hacerlo, terminaría llorando sobre el hombro de Santana y no quería, no debía y no podía hacerlo. Nunca, jamás debía de mostrarme quebrado ante nadie, mucho menos ser un chico débil, yo soy el más popular y el llorar no me es permitido…. Y odiaba esa puta regla… pero más odio el día que la impuse… yo había impuesto el no llorar nunca ante nada… hasta este momento me daba cuenta del animal que era… quien era yo para impedir el que otro o que yo mismo llore… ¡NADIE!

—Blaine… yo solo quiero…

—Déjame solo.—Me solté de su agarré y salí caminando, sin rumbo, sin dirección.

—¿A dónde vas?—Pregunto cuando ya llevaba una considerable distancia lejos de ella.

—No te importa.—Conteste y seguí caminando.

—¡Púdrete!—Grito y cuando me gire ya no estaba ahí.

Salí de casa de Sam y cuando ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos de andar caminando, sentí una brisa fresca pegar en mi rostro. Alce la vista al cielo y se aproximaba una tormenta, pero eso poco me importo. Seguí caminando, como si ello lograría borrar la manera en cómo me sentía.—Fatal—.

Media hora más caminando y la lluvia ya había empapado mi cuerpo completamente, las gente corría como loca de un lugar a otro y habían veces en donde me tacleaban y me sacaban de nivel, en otras circunstancias ya habría golpeado mas de alguno, pero en este momento todo para mí era una mierda. Parecía un zombi que iba caminando en cámara lenta y de cierta forma, deseaba que la fresquedad del agua quitara la borrachera que andaba y poder pensar con mayor claridad las cosas. Necesitaba eso, pensar.

Estoy seguro que Kurt no es mi amor verdadero, ni tan siquiera somos nada, solo somos algo así como una persona que ayuda a otra con un favor y que pasando el mes, él y yo no seremos nada, solamente conocidos, o quizás ni eso. Pero no sé porque me importa demasiado el haberlo lastimado, yo no soy así. Soy alguien frió y sin importarme cuánto daño le hago a otra persona. Yo he estado con muchos chicos y casi siempre solo es para tener su cuerpo, no me tomo la molestia de saber su nombre, mucho menos cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia mí. Solo consigo mi satisfacción y nada más. Pero porque no puedo hacer así con Kurt, siento una opresión en mi pecho, quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos y decirle que me perdone, que no huya de mi, que me importa cómo se siente, que todo fue culpa del alcohol y que soy una mierda completa.

Joder, lo que más deseaba en este momento era lanzarme por un precipicio, no paraba de preguntarme en qué momento, motivo, circunstancia o razón, mi vida se había complicado tanto. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella vida en donde todo parecía importarme una mierda? ¿Dónde?

¡LOL! Pero que tonto. Esa vida había cambiado desde él día que hice la maldita apuesta con Sam… o mejor dicho… desde él día que un castaño con piel más blanca que la nieve había entrando en mi vida.

Solté un gran bufido, y quería golpear duramente mi cabeza contra una pared, porque aunque intentara negarlo… joder… aunque lo negara con todas mis fuerzas, aunque intentara ocultarlo, me estaba comenzando a enamorar de Kurt… ¡ME ESTABA ENAMORANDO DE ESE NIÑO CARA DE MUÑECA!

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Como yo, Blaine, él chico que había estado con casi toda la secundaria y que podía tener a quien quisiera, podía enamorarme de alguien que apenas he tratado un par de días y que ni tan siquiera habíamos tenido sexo… ¿Cómo?

No, eso si que sobre pasa lo extremadamente loco y enfermizo.

Pero aunque quisiera negarlo, era así de simple. Él galán se había enamorado como un loco… ¿Aun me pregunto cómo pudo pasar?

Al principio pensé que eso solo era una locura, que el revoloteo en mi estomago era algo pasajero y que tal vez algún alimento me había caído mal. Pero no. El único culpable de todas esas sensaciones es él, Kurt… y lo odia por eso, lo odiaba porque no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que me había hecho… como fue que me embrujo.

¡Pff! Pero qué clase de estúpido soy, jamás podría odiarlo, era al único aparte de Sam, a quien no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. Y era ahora cuando me daba cuenta, de que tal vez Kurt sea esa persona que pudiera hacer que por mi boca saliera esa frase "¿Dónde has estado siempre? ¿Te he buscado toda mi vida?" tal vez él lo sea, tal vez él pueda darme la felicidad que siempre he buscado, tal vez él pueda complementar la otra mitad vacía de mi corazón y tal vez él… pueda ayudarme a encontrar al verdadero yo. Tal vez.

¿Pero si no es así?, ¿Y si al final enrolló más las cosas de lo que ya están?…. ¡Mierda! Mi vida estaba peor que esas telenovelas de mal gusto que pasan por la Tv.

Pero en fin, hay que intentar, ¿no?, es como dice mi madre "Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás". Además, tengo casi un mes para comprobar que es todo lo que mi cuerpo y mi mente sienten cuando estoy cerca de Kurt… tengo tan solo ese mes para comprobarlo. Para comprobar si vale la pena o es solo una locura mía.

Pase mi mano por mi cabello, lo hice hacia atrás para poder quitar el agua que tenia, hice lo mismo con mi cara y cuando enfoque hacia donde iba dirigido mi camino salí corriendo, no tenía tiempo que perder, era ahora o nunca, no había un mañana para hacerlo.

Corrí aproximadamente una hora sin descanso, agradecí con locura el tener una buena condición física… y estaba aquí, a tan solo un paso de la puerta en donde tras ella esta lo único que me importa esta noche.

Dude un par de veces, en si tocar el timbre era una buena idea… pero luego… Y sin darle más vueltas, tome el gran valor del mundo y toque el timbre. Tres segundos después, vi como encendieron la luz de la sala y en ese momento mi corazón se paralizo de un solo golpe.

* * *

**_NOTA FINALES DEL AUTOR:_ ¡Y BIEN! ¿Que tal estuvo? **_espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Les cuento que el otro será solo Klaine. Sin Marcos en la costa jijijijj. _Bien, muchas gracias por haberme leído y también de ante mano por tu comentario. A cada uno y una les mando un enorme abrazo bien apretado y nos leemos pronto. Que su vida este llena de éxito.


	9. BORRÓN Y CUENTA NUEVA

**_¡Aloha Mundo! _**

**_Bien, paso a dejarles el siguiente capitulo. _**

**_Sin mas que agregar, solamente agradecer con el alma sus bellos comentarios, que lo disfruten mucho :D_**

**_ADVERTENCIA_****_: Este fics es un poco osado, contiene un léxico no muy común y usado por las personas. Para dejarlo mas claro, es un tanto osado, tétrico y etc. Contiene escenas un poco hot entre dos hombre y es un poco loco xD._**

**_NOTA: Perdón por los muchos errores ortográficos, gramáticos y de mucho índole que esta historia contiene.  
_**

**_Glee no me pertenece. Pertenece a RYAN Y FOX :). Soy simplemente un fanático que ocupa sus personajes para escribir historias locas._**

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIAS DEL CAPITULO:**__** HOY NO TENGO NINGUNA ADVERTENCIA, TODO EL CAPITULO ES KLAINE. HASTA CREO QUE ES UN BUEN CAPITULO KLAINE. **_

_**QUE LO DISFRUTEN: **_

* * *

**【****_KURT_****】**

Solté un gran bufido… y joder… ya era la ocho mil novecientos noventa y pico vez que daba vueltas sobre la cama, no me podía dormir, y me estaba comenzando a frustrar. ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con migo? Durante todo ese lapso de tiempo que estaba en mi cama, no podía sacar de mi cabeza aquella escena tan bizarra y bochornosa que había tenido con Blaine.

La cara me ardía de la vergüenza con solo imaginarlo.

Y aunque lo intentara con intensidad, esos malditos e infernales flashback no dejaban de venir a mi cabeza una y otra vez, atormentándome. Y era algo que me estaba comenzando a fastidiar. Recordar aquel momento me lastimaba, me ardía, me quemaba y me ametrallaba interiormente. Nunca pensé que Blaine me tratara peor que a una mujerzuela, que me dijera esas palabras tan … tan golpeadas y sin ningún cariño… aun recuerdo su "Pues ni modo. Tú me calentaste, tú me enfrías" ¿Qué clase de persona cree que soy? ¡De esas que andan por la vida regalando su culo a todo el mundo!

Pues no, se equivoco de chico. Y sin duda, este había sido el día mas jodido de mi vida.

Aparte del día en que perdí a mi madre, este era el peor.

Luego de renunciar a mis ganas e intentos por dormir, me quede boca arriba. Mirando con detenimiento el cielo raso de mi cuarto, perdido en un punto en específico, disfrutando del inmenso silencio de mi pieza.

Tantas cosas merodeaban en mi cabeza, pero una de ellas, la más importante se podría decir, era el recuerdo de mi madre. Como quería retroceder a aquellos días de antaño en donde ella siempre parecía tener la solución para cada uno de mis problemas. Mi madre lo era todo, aún lo sigue siendo, cada vez que me encuentro en una situación difícil el único pensamiento que emana mi mente es: "¿Qué haría ella?". Siempre admire el ahínco y la perspectiva con la cual ella observaba la vida. Para ella un día era como si fuera el último y, simplemente la extraño con vehemencia. Sus palabras de "Nunca te rindas, eres muy especial. Solo déjalo ser" siempre me confortaban. Me hacían tener una esperanza y un motivo de amar cada día de mi vida.

¿Por qué no estás aquí con migo? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte?

Me di media vuelta, quedando en posición fetal y permanecí en silencio. Dirigí mi vista para la ventana y se podía apreciar un ceñimiento de lo que parecía ser una tormenta, el viento soplaba de manera fuerte y hacia que los arboles se curvarán un poco. Estar afuera en este momento podría ser una locura. La tormenta cada vez arreciaba más y junto con ella estaban los relámpagos, que como una culebra hecha de luz, se paseaban por aquel nublado y oscuro cielo.

Por varios minutos me quede apreciando la tormenta desde mi cama, viendo por la ventana, y de alguna manera, ello me estaba dando sueño, sentí como mis ojos de a poco se cerraban y lo único que hacía falta era dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo… Pero… cuando ya casi estaba por hacerlo… escuche el timbre de mi casa.

«¿Quién podrá ser?» fue el primer pensamiento que se cruzo por mi mente. Ya que, mi padre me había dicho que vendría hasta en la mañana, porque supuestamente le había salido un poco de trabajo extra.

Pero luego de pensarlo por un par de minutos, llegue al pensamiento de que quizás no llego ese trabajo, a lo mejor las personas no llegaron y se vino para la casa, porque… ¿Quién mas podría tocar el timbre a esta hora? Nadie nos visita nunca, mucho menos a estas alturas de la noche, casi la madrugada.

Me refregué los ojos soñoliento y salí de la cama. Encendí la luz de la sala y me dirigí a la puerta, escuche de nuevo el sonido del timbre y dije un "Ya voy", quite el pasador de la puerta y al momento que la abrí me quede helado… y en estado complemente en shock.

¿Pero qué hacia Blaine justo frente en la puerta de mi casa? ¿Habrá venido a cumplir lo que no pudo lograr en la fiesta?

¡Vendría a violarme!

—Hola..—Dijo, con esa chula sonrisa que siempre pone.—Yo….

—¡¿Qué haces a aquí?!—Pregunte de golpe, un tanto afligido e interrumpiendo de manera precisa lo que iba a decir. Trague saliva con fuerza y tome el valor de mirarlo a los ojos. Estaban rojos, como si había estado llorando… pero obviamente no había sido eso… ya Rachel me había contado de su "gran" regla de no llorar ante nada… este chico aparte de ser frió, habían veces en donde se comportaba peor que un animal, sin sentimientos.

—Yo…—Vi como apretó sus puños y el primer pensamiento que vino a mi mente, fue el de que terminaría justo en mi rostro.—Vine a pedirte perdón.—Sollozo cabizbajo.

¡Algo que no me lo podía creer! ¿Blaine había venido a pedir perdón? ¿A mí? ¿No estaré soñando?

—¿Enserio?—Pregunte irónico, cruzándome de brazos.

Vi como Blaine, aun con su rostro fijo en el piso, asentía con su cabeza.

—Enserio lamento mucho haberme comportado como un imbécil.—Siseó, levantando su rostro, clavando su tan encantadora y posesiva mirada en la mía.

No hice más que respirar con fuerzas, se me era imposible tal cosa. ¡Que estamos hablando de Blaine Anderson! y de su gran orgullo.

—Oye… ¿Podría pasar? Me estoy congelando aquí.—Dijo moviendo su mandíbula muy rápidamente a causa del frio, abrazándose a el mismo. Y estaba tan en shock, que no me había fijado que estaba empapado completamente… de pies a cabeza…¿Qué a caso no trajo su auto? ¿Habrá venido caminando hasta acá?

Solté aire sonoramente y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, lo suficiente para que el pudiera pasar. Al momento que estuvo en el centro de la sala cerré la puerta, sin llave, con él nunca se sabe.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y le traje una toalla.

—Toma.—Le dije, extendiéndosela.

—Gracias.—Dijo él, curvando sus labios, los cuales estaban un tanto arrugados como una pasa y con un color entre morado y rosado. Se cubrió con la toalla y en ese instante no pude evitar sonreír, aún mojado y con su pelo hecho un caos, se miraba muy lindo, demasiado… pero eso no evita lo cretino y sin corazón que es.

—Así que…—Murmuré, sentándome en el sillón.—¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para venirme a pedir perdón? ¿No crees que es muy noche para eso?

Clavo su mirada en la mía y no pude evitar parpadear muchas veces…. Mierda ¿Por qué tenía tanto poder en mi?... yo simplemente no podía mirarlo por un par de segundos sin sentir la necesidad de sonrojarme.

—No podía ser para mañana.—Susurró, al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa que quedaba justo en medio del juego de muebles, quedando con su rostro frente al mío.—Necesitaba pedirte perdón ahora. Sin importar que tan tarde sea… oh que tanto haya caminado para venir hasta acá.

Con cada palabra que decía, me sorprendía cada vez más. Simplemente no me creía el que él haya venido desde la casa de Sam hasta acá. Dios, son casi cuatro kilómetros de distancia.

Sin poder evitarlo, suspire. Clave mi vista más en la suya y por una extraña razón, yo le creía, pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella escena, tenía tan presente esa escena que no me permitía confiar completamente en su disculpa.

—Kurt..—Se inclino un poco hacia adelante y quedo aproximadamente a dos centímetros de mi rostro, se apretó mi estomago, me sentí sonrojar y un tanto acalorado. Tenerlo cerca era algo inexplicable.—Tú me importas, mucho.—Susurró.— Lo que paso haya en la fiesta fue algo que se salió de mi control. Estaba borracho. No mucho, pero si había bebido una poco. Aparte…—Hizo una pausa y tomo aire, haciendo que se me revolviera el estomago.—Tú y tu belleza me provocan muchas cosas… Kurt, si tú supieras que es lo que siento cada vez que te tengo cerca… comprenderías porque me comporte así.—Mi vista no podía alejarse de la suya, por alguna razón la claridad de sus ojos eran tan puros como la de sus palabras. Nunca, jamás, en ningún momento pensé escucharlo decir todas esas palabras… desde el momento que dijo que venía a pedirme perdón pensé que sería algo "Oye lo siento" y listo. Pensé que sería al estilo Blaine Devon Anderson… pero me equivoque.

Mientras digería todo lo que Blaine había dicho, con el revés de mi ojo pude notar que en todo ese tiempo él no aparto su vista de mí. Era algo extraño, pero más que extraño me ponía nervioso.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto?—Le pregunté, alzando mi vista, quedando fija en la suya.

Curvo sus labios en una cariñosa sonrisa, en donde sus ojos se entre cerraban y dejaban mostrar unas arruguitas que se formaban a un costado de ellos. Era lindo verlo sonreír, en definitiva eso era su fuerte, el sonreír.

—Porque eres muy lindo.—Siseó.—El más lindo que he conocido.

Entre abrí mis labios en un intento de decir algo, pero todo se quedo ahí, en un intento… Mierda, porque tenía que ser tan lindo a veces… lo odiaba por eso.

El ambiente cogió un silencio total. Un silencio en donde solo habían miradas entre los dos. Su mirada y la mía se habían conectado en una sola y en gran parte, ese momento era acogedor, familiar y muy agradable.

—Así que… ¿Te pongo cachondo?—Pregunte, sonriente, queriendo despejar un poco el silencio que se había formado.

Lo vi sonreír y rodar un tanto los ojos, afirmando con su rostro a mi pregunta.

—Más que eso…—Bisbisó, inclinándose nuevamente a mi rostro.—Tu eclipsas mi tiempo, te vuelves nocivo y me haces sentir un cúmulo de sensaciones internamente… sensaciones que me encantan tanto como besarte.

Con mi vista aun fija en la suya suspire sonoramente, ¿Cómo es que puede pasar de cruel a bello? ¿Cómo?... y lo que más deseaba en ese momento, era abrazarlo… quería abrazarlo, tocarlo, sentir sus músculos... y… también quería besarlo. Pero no podía hacerlo, ya que, luego pasa lo que pasa por no pensar bien las cosas.

Mientras lo tenía cerca de mi pude sentir como titiritaba, coloque mi mano en su frente y tenía un poco de temperatura… lo vi consternado y pensé en cuanto había caminado solo para venir a pedirme perdón… es un tonto… ahora cogerá un gran refriado.

—Estas tibio.—Le dije.—Creo que tienes un poco de temperatura.

El tomo mi mano y la llevo a sus labios, colocándolos sobre ella con delicadeza, besando suavemente.

—Perdóname, por favor.—Sollozó, acariciando con la palma de su mano los nudillos de la mía.

¿Cómo no perdónalo? Sé que en aquel momento se había comportado con migo peor que una mierda, pero este es otro Blaine, uno diferente al que conozco, jamás pensé que me pediría perdón tan bellamente como lo ha hecho… ha logrado liberarme de ese mal sabor de boca que pase haya, lo había remediado… pero más que nada, considero que ha hablado con el corazón en la mano…. algo muy importante para pedir perdón ¿No?

Sonreí cálidamente, olvidándome de todo y tome su rostro entre las palmas de mis manos.

—Claro.—Susurré.—Eso ya está olvidado para mí. ¿Te parece si le damos borrón y cuenta nueva?

El sonrió —Ampliamente— se abalanzó a mi cuerpo y me acogió en un abrazo, colocando su mentón en mi hombro. Pude haber replicado, él estaba mojado y también estaba humedeciendo mi ropa. Pero no lo hice. Pase mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y lo aferre mas a mi cuerpo, podía oler el exquisito olor de su colonia y el olor a manzanas que estaba impregnado en su cabello. Y me sentía bien abrazado a su cuerpo, no quería dejar de hacerlo, no quería y no podía.

Sentí como su cuerpo temblaba y su mandíbula casqueaba, me aleje un poco para poder verlo al rostro y la parte blanca de sus ojos tenía un color entre rosado y rojizo. Lo abrace de nuevo y su cuerpo estaba hirviendo…. Mierda, la temperatura se había avanzado mucho.

—No dejes de abrazarme.—Sollozaba, aferrándose mas a mi cuerpo, temblando más que un pollo tierno.—Tengo mucho frió.—Murmuró.

En ese momento me sentí afligido. ¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento? Yo no era su madre, por tal no sabía que darle para bajarle la fiebre, tampoco podía darle cualquier medicamento, no sabía si era alérgico a alguno de ellos.

¿Qué hago Dios mío?

Junto con él, aún abrazados, me levanté del sofá. Casi a rastras, pero logre llevarlo a mi cuarto.

—Quítate la ropa húmeda, acuéstate en la cama y envuélvete con la cobija.—Le ordene, cortando nuestro abrazo.—Voy a prepararte algo para que se te baje la fiebre.—Dije.

Blaine, con sus ojos entre cerrados y con un poco de fuerzas asintió. Salí de la habitación hacia la cocina y en ese momento recordé un té que mi madre siempre me preparaba para bajar la calentura. Cuando yo era muy pequeño, un crio por así decirlo, era muy enfermoso. Siempre me daba temperatura, y como soy muy alérgico a muchas sustancias. Mi madre, como lo hogareña y buena madre que era, siempre me bajaba la temperatura que un té. Con el té que voy a prepararle a Blaine.

Busque por toda la cocina los ingredientes y por suerte mi padre siempre los tenía a la mano. Ella antes de morir le había dicho como lo preparaba por si algún día me enfermaba, y él, por precaución y por si algún día él no estuviera, me había enseñado a prepararlo… y bendita la hora en que lo hizo, en este momento lo agradecía mucho.

Luego de tener preparado el té, lo serví en una taza y me dirigí a la habitación. Al entrar me tope con la ropa húmeda de Blaine tirada en el piso y él estaba acostado en mi cama con la cobija hasta el torso. Podía ver su pecho y no es por nada, pero el chico era bien dotado físicamente. No era extremadamente musculoso, pero si tenía un cuerpo bien tonificado y digno de un atleta como él lo era.

Dormía plácidamente, como un gatito, era lindo verlo así, mucho diría yo. Parecía tan tranquilo y apaciguo que era una lástima despertarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya que, si no le daba el té la temperatura podría elevarse mucho más y darle una convulsión.

—Blaine..—Dije muy bajamente, sacudiendo con delicadeza su cuerpo.—Blaine.—Insistí al ver que no despertaba.

Dio un estremecimiento y poco a poco fue abriendo sus parpados, hasta que mostro por completo esos almendrados ojos color avellana.

Sonrió al verme.

—Tienes que beber el té.—Siseé, y al momento que se sentó sobre la cama y abrió la boca, yo acerque la taza que tenía en mis manos, tumbándola—Bébelo todo.—Sugerí, rempujando la taza hacia arriba, haciendo que bebiera todo el liquido color cafezoso.

—Eres mejor que mamá.—Sollozó, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.—Ella nunca ha hecho esto por mi.—Murmuró con un poco de tristeza.

Algo que me hizo saber el porqué se comportaba de esa manera tan loca y despreocupada, era porque tal vez… solo tal vez… su mamá no le prestaba atención.

—Gracias.—Susurré, agachándome para recoger su ropa húmeda.

—¿Dormirás con migo?—Preguntó, tomándome desprevenido, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Porque… yo no tenía las mínimas intensiones de dormir con él. Tenía pensado en que él se quedara aquí en mi cama y yo en la de mi padre… ya que… Blaine y yo en la misma cama… no… ni pensarlo… seria como buscar la tentación.

—No lo creo.—Respondí.

—Anda, duerme con migo.—Murmuró.—Prometo no hacerte nada, es más, prometo no tocarte ni un tanto… solo no quiero estar solo… además, estoy enfermito.

¿Por qué tenía que comportarse como un niño? ¿Y por qué tenía que poner esa cara de conejo tierno? ¡AHG! Como lo odio.

—Está bien.— Si, si, si. Sé que no es la mejor idea, pero la verdad, ¿No sé en qué momento salió eso de mi puta boca?— Solo voy a dejar esto a la lavadora y ya regreso.—Le dije.

—Te estaré esperando.—Escuche que dijo al tiempo que me dirigía al cuarto donde se encontraba la lavadora. Metí su ropa en ella y una vez estuvo limpia la metí a la secadora, dejándola en el tendedor cuando estuvo seca.

Me dirigí a la habitación y él aún estaba despierto. Tenía su mirada fija en el cielo raso de mi cuarto, como pensando en algo.

—Muévete un poco.—Le dije, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Blaine al verme sonrió y se alejo del centro de la cama a un costado de cama. En mi mente aún pensaba que era mala idea dormir con él, pero aún así lo hice. Me metí bajo las sabanas y le di la espalda.—Buenas noches.—Le dije, dando un bostezo cansado, ya eran casi la una de mañana y moría del sueño.

—Buenas noche, guapo.—Sollozo él, muy cerca de mi odio.

Sentí como paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y no pude evitar sonreír… es un mentiroso, dijo que no me tocaría, pero ahora me está abrazando por la espalda y podía sentir como su pecho se inflaba y encogía cada vez que inhalaba y exhalaba… pude haberme quejado en ese momento, pero no lo hice… digamos que ya se estaba volviendo casi costumbre, el no huir de sus toques… pero la verdad era, que estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería era dormir… dormir y nada más, sin pensar en nada o incluso confiando en que si él me abrazaba así, yo podría dormir con mucha tranquilidad, sin pensar en que algo malo pudiera pasarme esta noche…. O lo que quedaba ya de ella.

* * *

**_NOTA FINALES DEL AUTOR:_ ¡Y BIEN! ¿Que tal estuvo? **_espero les haya gustado este capitulo. No los aburro mas, muchas gracias leer y si creen que soy merecedor de un comentario por parte suya, adelante, yo estaré gustoso de leerlo y saber que piensan de la historia. Un caluroso abrazo y que tengan mucho éxito en sus vidas ^^._


End file.
